Les héritiers de Syr'Agar: Le retour des Ténèbres
by Juste Cllia
Summary: Tome 3. Tandis que de plus en plus de personnes s'interrogent sur le lien unissant Etaine à Voldemort, un tournoi antique se déroule à Poudlard, amenant à sa suite un Auror paranoïaque, de dangereux condisciples et une ambiance d'alliances et de menaces qui présage le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lequel bouleversera inévitablement le précaire équilibre mis en place par Etaine.
1. La Marque des Ténèbres

**Troisième tome des années d'Etaine à Poudlard il se déroule en parallèle avec la Coupe de Feu. Toujours pas d'Harry Potter, mais la révélation du lien entre Etaine et Voldemort, et un autre aperçu des événements. Lesquels ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, tout comme la majorité des personnages.**

* * *

 ** _Des mangemorts à la coupe de Quidditch !_**

 _A l'issue de la coupe internationale de quidditch opposant l'équipe Bulgare à celle d'Irlande, un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes masquées a dévasté les tentes des lieux de repos des spectateurs, provoquant une gigantesque panique. Les mangemorts ont, en plus de saccager les tentes et biens de nombreux sorciers, agressés quatre moldus. La majorité des spectateurs a été contraints de se réfugier dans les bois alentours pendant qu'une minorité courageuse venait en aide aux représentants du ministère, complétement dépassés. La panique a atteint son sommet à l'apparition de la marque des Ténèbres. Conséquence inattendue, les mangemorts ont aussitôt transplanés en voyant leur signe de ralliement au-dessus du lieu de leurs exactions._

 _Un représentant du ministère nuit à hier soir assuré qu'il n'y avait « aucune perte humaine à déplorer ». Mais des sources ont semblé contredire cette affirmation quelques heures après._

 _Malgré leur présence en grand nombre, les sorciers du ministère n'ont pu ni arrêter les mangemorts, ni se saisir de l'un d'eux, ni même parvenir à découvrir l'identité de celui qui a invoqué la Marque des Ténèbres. Néanmoins. Suite page 3._

Une photographie en couleur accompagnait l'article, laissant voir sur fond de ciel nocturne une tête de mort verdâtre de la bouche de laquelle sortait un serpent.

Etaine releva les yeux, Severus Rogue la regardait sombrement en se massant le bras où était incrustée la Marque des Ténèbres d'un geste machinal. Le signe de son ancienne allégeance resterait à jamais gravé dans sa chair. L'ancien mangemort avait pâli en lisant l'article puis poussé sans un mot le journal vers elle. La jeune fille replia soigneusement le journal.

-Je suppose que par « une trentaine » ils entendent entre quarante et cinquante ?

Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas allés assister à la coupe du monde. Attente trop longue pour les billets qui s'étaient arrachés comme des petits pains à des prix faramineux. De plus ni Etaine, ni Rogue n'avaient d'intérêt particulier pour le quidditch. La sorcière n'avait assisté qu'à deux matchs et manqué de se faire embrasser par un détraqueur au second. Quant au professeur de potions, même s'il soutenait l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison et favorisait celle-ci en générale, il ne semblait pas non plus partager l'engouement général. Et peut-être cela avait-il mieux valu. Ou pas puisque la présence de Rogue et la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Voldemort l'auraient surement protégée.

-Ce n'est pas impossible. La pensée de trente mangemorts en liberté va déjà jeter la panique dans la communauté des sorciers, alors cinquante ?

- _Mangemorts ?_ questionna la petite vipère sur son épaule.

La Fourchelang ayant lu silencieusement il ne pouvait connaître le contenu de l'article mais sentait la perturbation du Maître des potions. Etaine lui résuma rapidement le journal.

- _Mauvais, ça_ , décréta-t-il. _Ils ont fui à la Marque des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi ?_

La sorcière répéta la question au Maître des potions. Il soupira.

-Moins que tout autre ils ont envie de revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils viennent de passer treize ans en liberté sans tenter de retrouver leur maître. Je ne doute pas que sa punition soit sévère s'il revient…

-Et vous ? demanda la jeune fille en regardant la Marque des Ténèbres qui occupait presque toute la première page de la _Gazette du sorcier_.

Jusqu'à présent Rogue avait toujours esquivé les questions sur son passé avant son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle ne savait que ce qu'elle avait découvert après des investigations plus ou moins longues selon l'information. Ces connaissances se résumaient cependant à bien peu de choses étudiant doué, il avait été à Poudlard en même temps que Remus Lupin, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal précédent, James Potter, le père du célèbre Harry, et Sirius Black, échappé l'année dernière d'Azkaban. Severus était parvenu à appréhender Black mais celui-ci avait filé au nez et à la barbe du ministère grâce à Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Et le Maître des potions avait vu disparaître en même temps son Ordre de Merlin seconde classe.

Rogue s'était ensuite enrôlé dans les mangemorts et avait à un moment donné basculé dans le camp de Dumbledore, devenant un agent double. Sauf qu'il était impossible de savoir à qui allait sa réelle allégeance. Etaine en était la preuve puisque malgré la confiance aveugle que le directeur de Poudlard avait pour lui, le professeur de potions hébergeait une parente de Voldemort.

Sans jamais l'avouer, mais sans le nier avec virulence non plus, Rogue lui avait plus ou moins révélé être mangemort.

Le Maître des potions eut un reniflement méprisant.

-Je me sors toujours des situations problématiques. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

Et voilà une fois encore son approche n'avait pour résultat aucune réponse claire.

-Ou presque, nuança la Fourchelang.

Rogue acquiesça, reconnaissant la pertinence de sa remarque. Lui-même n'était pas aussi serein qu'il le laissait croire puisqu'il avait pâli en lisant l'article. Il se resservit sans un mot de marmelade qu'il tartina en silence avant de lancer :

-Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse dès ce matin il va y avoir une ruée sur Gringotts cet après-midi, mais ils ne viendront que quand ils seront sûrs d'être nombreux. Comme si la foule protégeait.

-Je n'ai pas encore la liste des fournitures.

-Le hibou devrait arriver ce matin.

Les deux mangèrent encore quelques minutes en silence puis un bruissement se fit entendre et Etaine alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer une des effraies de Poudlard. Rogue eu juste le temps de pousser son assiette avant que la chouette ne se pose. Le hibou se stabilisa et tendit la patte vers le Maître des potions en vacillant légèrement. Rogue haussa un sourcil et s'empara de la lettre qu'il ouvrit et en parcourut rapidement les premières lignes pendant que l'oiseau s'envolait par la fenêtre.

-Stupide volatile, commenta-t-il en posant l'enveloppe sur la table. C'est pour toi. Nous partons dans une demi-heure.

Il se leva, laissant la sorcière s'occuper de débarrasser la table et laver la vaisselle. La jeune fille donna un coup de baguette puis se concentra sur le contenu de l'enveloppe pendant que les assiettes, verres et couverts se couvraient de mousse, en suspension au-dessus de l'évier. Le premier parchemin indiquait que le départ se déroulait au quai 93/4 à midi, comme chaque année. Le deuxième par contre lui était inconnu. Il s'agissait d'une autorisation pour se rendre au village de Pré-au-Lard certains week-ends. Il fallait une signature du responsable légal au bas du document. C'était dommage parce que Pré-au-Lard était le seul village habité exclusivement par des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ceux de l'orphelinat dont elle avait fugué vers la même période l'année précédente lui accorde jamais une faveur. Si elle en avait vraiment envie elle irait sous sortilège de désillusion.

Le troisième parchemin était la liste des fournitures scolaires. Rien de bien nouveau juste le _Livre de sorts et enchantements (niveau 3)_ de Miranda Fauconnette et _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ d'Armand Guiterre. Dumbledore avait visiblement trouvé un nouveau professeur pour la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle se demandait bien qui c'était. Par contre la dernière fourniture la plongea dans une telle perplexité qu'elle était encore en train de se demander si elle avait bien lut quand le professeur de potion redescendit, rasé de près.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea-t-il.

-Est-il normal que nous ayons à acheter une « robe de soirée » ?

Il rit doucement devant son air stupéfait.

-Oui, répondit-il. C'est pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

La jeune fille en abandonna sa liste de fourniture pour se tourner vers lui, stupéfaite.

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? La compétition se déroulant tous les cinq ans mise en place en 1231 par Beauxbâtons, Poudlard et Durmstrang pour favoriser les relations internationales et interrompue en 1892 ?

-Vous connaissez le sujet, apparemment, miss Knightley.

-Ils l'ont remis en actualité après le fiasco de la coupe du monde de quidditch ?

-C'était prévu bien avant. Cela faisait un certain nombre d'années que les différents ministères en discutaient et ils se sont finalement mis d'accord en juin dernier.

Etaine ouvrit la bouche pour une question supplémentaire mais Rogue l'interrompit :

-Si vous êtes prête nous allons y aller.

- _Prêt_ , déclara Saernel qui avait toujours détesté transplaner.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au miroir piqueté accroché près de la cheminée mais elle n'avait pas l'air trop échevelée alors elle agrippa le bras que lui tendait le Maître des potions. Transplaner avait toujours été une sensation désagréable mais elle devait admettre que Rogue avait eu raison le jour de leur rencontre : on s'y habituait. Elle ne ressentait désormais plus qu'un pincement à l'estomac plutôt que l'envie de vomir qui l'avait saisi la première fois. En un battement de cils ils étaient passés de l'Impasse du Tisseur au Chemin de Traverse.

-Retrouve-moi chez l'apothicaire quand tu as fini, commanda le professeur de potions en lui remettant une bourse versée par Poudlard pour lui permettre d'acheter ses affaires scolaires.

Etaine entra chez Fleury et Boot et fit rapidement le compte de l'argent il n'y en avait que cinq gallions de plus que l'année précédente, budget probablement alloué pour la robe de soirée. Elle n'irait pas loin avec ça, d'autant qu'elle avait besoin de nouvelles robes pour les cours. La Fourchelang acheta rapidement les livres demandés sans s'attarder. Des livres il y en avait bien d'autres chez Rogue, et des plus intéressants. _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ avait une couverture brune qui ressemblait un peu à celle de _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ , le livre que lui avaient offert ses condisciples en échange d'un service qu'elle leur avait rendu. Elle avait soigneusement évité de le consulter chez le Maître des Potions de peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle l'avait en sa possession et elle était impatiente de retourner à Poudlard pour pouvoir finir de l'étudier. L'ouvrage était si grand que même après avoir passé six mois à le lire elle n'en avait pas atteint le tiers. Et même sans son habitude de vérifier les informations dans d'autres livres elle ne l'aurait pas fini.

La jeune fille passa ensuite à Gringotts pour voir si la situation s'était améliorée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le cousin Térence faisait toujours obstruction en tant que chef de famille et ses procédures qui ne pouvaient qu'échouer, selon les gobelins, avançaient à pas de tortue. Les gobelins ne semblaient d'ailleurs éprouver que mépris pour ce sorcier qui tentait de s'emparer lâchement de son héritage. Mais les gobelins n'avaient jamais été en très bon termes avec les sorciers depuis les révoltes gobelines, lesquels avaient été impitoyablement matée par les sorciers qui s'opposaient à ce que d'autres que des humains puissent manier une baguette.

Se posa ensuite le difficile problème des robes, de soirée ou non. Il n'était bien évidemment pas question de neuves trop chères pour ses finances tant que son compte serait bloqué. Elle finit par trouver un fripier pas trop cher. La honte lui brûlait l'estomac. Elle avait déjà dû faire les poubelles pour trouver de quoi s'habiller, mais dans le monde moldu où nul ne la connaissait. Et elle y avait encore la fierté de résister au retour à l'orphelinat et à la tentation de demander de l'aide. Ici il s'agissait d'un besoin qu'elle avait déjà reporté l'année précédente. Et il n'y avait aucun honneur illusoire à en tirer.

Elle choisit de renouveler les habits de tous les jours en achetant deux chemises plus à sa taille que les précédentes. Elle avait grandi l'année durant, ainsi que pendant l'été et les vêtements qu'elle portait jusqu'à présent étaient désormais trop serrés. Les chemises étaient un peu trop larges à la poitrine ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir la marge pour une ou deux année encore. Les jupes n'étaient pas un problème, même si elles étaient désormais légèrement trop courtes par rapport à la longueur réglementaire. Sur les pantalons en revanche il n'y avait plus d'ourlé à dérouler. Et son corps prenant des formes plus féminines il lui en fallait au moins un qui s'adaptait mieux à sa nouvelle morphologie. La vieille vendeuse leva les yeux au ciel quand elle demanda si elle n'avait pas des robes de soirée. Il fallait dire qu'Etaine avait déjà âprement discuté le prix de ses achats et qu'avec ses épaules larges et sa taille fine peu de vêtements lui étaient adaptés. Malgré son marchandage les robes que lui proposa la vieille femme étaient trop chères pour son budget. Elle dû ainsi renoncer à une robe rouge flamme à peine élimée et très belle, ainsi qu'à une bleue nuit parsemée de petites étoiles dont le sort était à moitié inactif. Elle tourna un peu autour d'une argenté qui semblait faite de toiles d'araignée et lui allait comme un gant, mais elle aurait dû y laisser ses maigres économies.

-Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser un sort si ça ne vous convient pas, finit par déclarer, excédée, la vieille femme. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il vous lâche en pleine soirée, ajouta-t-elle, sa fibre mercantile reprenant le dessus.

La suggestion était intéressante et Etaine se décida pour cette solution qui lui permettait la plus élégante des robes au plus petit prix. Elle finit par acheter une robe blanche toute simple qui devait lui servir de support pour le sort. La formule devait surement se trouver quelque part dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Elle laissa tout de même assez d'argent dans l'affaire pour pester contre le cousin tout le trajet, jusqu'à l'apothicaire. La Maître des potions avait eu raison : si lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés l'allée était presque déserte, elle se remplissait désormais rapidement et la file d'attente de Gringotts serpentait jusque dans la rue. Rogue était en train de discuter avec le propriétaire des dernières nouveautés en potions. A voir la façon dont il regardait le professeur de potion, l'apothicaire était moins qualifié. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des questions et remarques judicieuses.

Etaine choisit les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour cette année. Voyant qu'elle avait finie, le Maître des potions mit fin à sa conversation sans lui laisser le temps de se plonger dans un des livres des étagères.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui.

Et sans échanger davantage de mots ils quittèrent la boutique et transplanèrent. Rogue n'avait jamais été particulièrement bavard avec elle en présence de tiers, sauf lors du tournoi d'échec de l'année précédente. S'il savait se montrer un bon orateur à certains moments, le temps le faisait redevenir distant. La plupart du temps ils s'ignoraient, que ce soit à Poudlard ou à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Etaine ne vit donc rien d'inhabituel à ce qu'il remonte dans son bureau pendant qu'elle reprenait sa lecture du journal. Ou plutôt l'essayait car il apparut rapidement que le journal avait disparu. Rogue avait sans doute voulu consulter la page 3. La sorcière se reporta donc sur un des multiples ouvrages de magie noire que le professeur de potion avait mis sous clef l'année précédente après qu'il l'ait surpris avec l'un d'eux à la main. Le cadenas magique avait pour but de l'empêcher de se saisir des livres et toucher la bibliothèque en général. Saernel par contre avait été oublié dans le sortilège et c'était lui qui lui fournissait les ouvrages qu'elle désirait consulter. Ce jour-là c'était un vieux grimoire relié de cuir noir qui l'attirait. Il n'y avait aucun titre sur la tranche et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne soit pas en runes. Elle avait ouvert un nombre un calculable de fois un ouvrage qui lui semblait prometteur pour se retrouver face à ces signes qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en troisième année elle allait pouvoir les étudier et enfin comprendre.

- _Légèrement à droite,_ demanda-t-elle à la vipère. _Oui, celui-là._

Le serpent se glissa derrière le livre pour le pousser dans le vide. L'ouvrage tomba entre les mains d'Etaine, suivi de Saernel qui se ré enroula autour de ses épaules pour dormir. Il pouvait parfois être incroyablement paresseux, mais il était vrai qu'il passait la plus grande partie de ses nuits à vagabonder, elle ne savait même pas où. La sorcière ouvrit le livre il traitait de l'usage des potions en magie noire depuis le siècle dernier. Cela tombait bien, les informations dont disposait Etaine sur le sujet s'arrêtaient à celui d'avant. Elle sortit de sa poche son carnet de notes sur les potions et commença à étudier l'ouvrage, griffonnant de temps à autre quelques mots, une recette ou une astuce.

Lorsque le serpent la sortit de sa torpeur en se remuant, la nuit était tombée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle était en retard sur l'horaire et fut heureuse que le professeur de potion, habituellement toujours ponctuel, ne soit pas encore redescendu car il l'aurait surprise le grimoire à la main. Elle nota la page et cacha l'ouvrage sous un coussin avant de se mettre à préparer le repas. Elle ne connaissait pas tant de recettes que ça, mais son précédent séjour ici lui avait permis d'apprendre les bases. Saernel et elle mangèrent sans que Rogue ne les rejoigne. Cela n'inquiéta pas la jeune fille. Quand il était plongé dans l'étude d'une potion il était tout aussi absent qu'elle avec un livre intéressant. La seule exception d'ailleurs qui semblait pouvoir lui faire oublier l'horloge qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé. Dans ces cas-là elle lui apportait une assiette sans le déranger. Etaine ordonna silencieusement à la vaisselle de se laver tout en rangeant ses affaires étalées sur le canapé. Elle glissa le livre dans sa cape avec l'intention de continuer à l'étudier le lendemain et prit l'assiette et une coupe qu'elle fit léviter. Il choisirait lui-même ce qu'il voulait boire.

Soucieuse de ne pas déranger le Maître des potions, elle grimpa les marches à pas de loup. Par chance elles ne grinçaient pas. La Fourchelang poussa doucement la porte du bureau-bibliothèque. Rogue n'était pas en train d'étudier une potion. Aucun empilement de livres aux quatre coins de la pièce n'étaient visible comme lorsque c'était le cas. Et plutôt qu'un parchemin raturé à de multiples reprises il y avait un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier sur le bureau. Le professeur de potion lui-même était assis sur sa chaise, les deux bras placés, paumes vers le ciel, sur la table. Il ne l'avait pas aperçu, étudiant soigneusement ses deux avant-bras qu'il avait dénudés. Sur le droit on ne voyait que la chair pâle qui n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis bien longtemps. En revanche le gauche arborait un tatouage complexe avec une tête de mort d'où sortait un serpent qui s'entortillait en un huit mouvant. C'était exactement le même que sur la photo qui s'étendait sur la première page de la Gazette. Une marque des Ténèbres. Jamais encore Etaine n'en avait vu autrement que par le truchement d'une reproduction ou d'une photographie.

-Ce sont les événements de la coupe du monde qui vous inquiètent ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant pour poser le repas sur le bureau.

Rogue ne l'avait de toute évidence pas entendu venir puisqu'il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle en abaissant rapidement ses manches. Etaine se contenta de sourire à son geste en s'emparant d'une chaise pour prendre place de l'autre côté de la table.

-En partie, soupira-t-il après l'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes, utilisant la légilimentie.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? Vous n'êtes pas le seul à craindre son retour, malgré votre bel alibi…

Il lui lança un regard sombre mais ne répliqua pas.

-Je crois qu'il serait bon que nous passions aux sortilèges cette année, décida-t-il après plusieurs minutes.


	2. Retour au chateau

**En fait, l'un des objectifs principal était de modifier aussi peu de choses que possible, de manière à pouvoir être une histoire parallèle à celle de JKR. Donc tous les changements sont assez minimes, et même inexistants avant l'année suivante où je commence à faire bouger un peu les choses.**

Etaine avança dans le train qui bringuebalait doucement au fil des courbes. Elle repoussa la porte d'un compartiment et pénétra à l'intérieur.

-Hey, la salua Scott comme elle laissait le passage à Luna et Swan. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ?

-J'ai dû persuader quelques personnes, répondit la Fourchelang sans s'étendre davantage.

-Ils étaient très malpolis, acquiesça la rêveuse en ouvrant de grands yeux protubérants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils m'appelaient Loufoca.

L'appellation n'avait pas en soit quelque chose de particulièrement étrange car on voyait au premier coup d'œil qu'avec ses colliers des bouchons de bièraubeurre, ses boucles d'oreilles prunes dirigeables, son air perpétuellement rêveur, ses cheveux toujours emmêlés et sa façon de voir les choses, on pouvait dire qu'elle était anormale, même pour une sorcière. Luna avait toujours été en décalée.

-Alors Swan leur a dit d'arrêter.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête. Il avait pris plusieurs centimètres durant l'été et avait désormais un physique plus fin que la dernière fois qu'Etaine l'avait vu. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient tous plus ou moins changés Emma avait tellement bronzé qu'on pouvait se demander si elle ne l'avait pas fait avec des coups de soleil à répétition. Anne aussi était plus colorée mais dans une moindre mesure que la née-moldue. Il était inutile de mentionner Scott qui avait apparemment passé une grande partie de l'été à voler sur un balai pour pouvoir passer les sélections de quidditch de cette année. Zane était égal à lui-même avec son teint asiatique que lui avait légué sa mère. Quant à Luna elle était telle qu'à l'habitude même si elle avait pris, comme tous les autres, quelques centimètres. Dans tous les visages de ceux qui entraient en troisième année on voyait s'effacer les rondeurs de l'enfance. Le temps passait.

-C'était des Serpentard, déclara Swan.

-Malefoy flanqué de Crabbe et de Goyle, précisa Etaine en se laissant tomber sur une banquette, entre la fenêtre et Emma.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Anne en invitant d'un geste les deux autres à prendre place à côté d'elle.

-Etaine a essayé de les intimider puis elle a fait s'écraser une valise sur les deux plus grands, s'excita l'hyperactif.

La Fourchelang haussa les épaules.

-Absolument pas, cette valise était mal accrochée et est tombée toute seule, mentit-elle effrontément avec un tel air qu'on voyait qu'elle plaisanter.

Scott rit doucement.

-J'en suis sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris comme option, cette année ? interrogea Zane avant qu'un silence ne s'installe.

-Arithmancie, Etude des Runes et Soins des créatures magiques, répondit Emma.

-Divination et Etude des Runes, renchérit Anne.

-SCM, déclara Swan avant d'expliquer devant les regards surpris des autres : Soins des créatures magiques.

-Une seule option ? s'étonna la sang-pur.

Les Serdaigle étaient réputés pour leur amour du travail. L'hyperactif haussa les épaules.

-J'ai toujours soutien de métamorphose et je pense que Flitwick sait que mes résultats de l'an passé ne tiennent qu'au programme de révision qu'on avait mis en place. Il va peut-être me donner des cours particuliers sinon je vais devoir te harceler, s'excusa-t-il en regardant Etaine.

-J'aime bien enseigner, répondit la jeune fille, S… Rogue plaisante parfois sur le sujet.

Heureusement seule Anne s'aperçut de son lapsus. Pourquoi avait-elle manqué de dire Severus en parlant du professeur de potion ? Même pendant les vacances elle l'appelait « professeur » ou plus ironiquement « monsieur le mangemort ».

-Au fait, demanda la sang-pur en plissant les yeux, tu dois être impatiente de le revoir.

La jeune fille se força à rire deux mois loin d'Anne ajouté au temps où elle était sortie avec Lloyd avaient créés une longue interruption dans les insinuations de la sang-pur qui se plaisait à les imaginer ensemble.

-Si tu veux savoir, oui, répondit Etaine pour voir ses yeux s'agrandirent, tout Poudlard m'a manqué. Mais pour l'instant je suis plus impatiente de découvrir l'Arithmancie et l'Etude des Runes.

-Tout comme moi avec l'Etude des Moldus, des Runes et les Soins aux créatures magiques, sourit Zane.

-Divination et Soins aux créatures magiques, déclara Scott quand les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

-La même chose, déclara Luna qui était toujours la dernière à parler, si elle parlait.

Les Serdaigle de troisième année tenaient à passer les voyages du Poudlard Express ensemble mais une fois à Poudlard leur lien se desserraient et on pouvait distinguer les affinités. Anne et Scott sortaient ensemble. Scott et Zane étaient amis. De même pour Anne et Emma. Zane et Emma s'entendaient bien avec Swan, lequel était davantage avec les deux précédents, Etaine et les Serdaigle de deuxième année. Un lien se nouait entre Emma et le deuxième année Terry. Emma s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, comme Zane qui était plus discret. Luna n'était avec personne en particulier mais lors des travaux de groupe elle se retrouvait avec Swan. Etaine préférait la compagnie d'Emma, Zane, Luna et Swan même si elle acceptait tous les autres. Sauf lorsqu'elle se livrait à des explosions de colère ou de rancune, moments où elle s'isolait.

-J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard, confia Swan en sautillant presque.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et bientôt la conversation tourna autour des options puis des souvenirs de vacances où Etaine se déconnecta, pas prête à discuter d'où elle était censée avoir été et de l'endroit où elle les avait véritablement passé. Personne ne savait qu'elle allait chez le Maître des potions et il valait mieux que cela reste secret. Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas vu d'un bon œil. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur le professeur de potions qui avait décidé de son plein grès de lui donner des leçons en matière de sortilège qu'elle avait en vain essayé de lui soutirer pendant deux années. A part les patronus elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule pour apprendre les maléfices qui lui semblaient utiles ou dont elle avait besoin. Et brusquement il changeait d'avis. Le lien avec la Marque des Ténèbres de la Coupe de Quidditch était évident mais elle sentait que c'était davantage le possible retour de Voldemort qui le préoccupait. Rogue s'inquiétait-il pour elle ou n'était-elle qu'une façon de prouver sa fidélité au mage noir en la formant ? Elle en avait déjà discuté avec Saernel qui penchait en la faveur de la première option. Le serpent aimait bien le Maître des potions après l'avoir soupçonné d'être l'héritier de Serpentard.

Le train arriva finalement en vue du château et les troisièmes années de Serdaigle durent jouer des coudes pour ne pas être séparés par la foule qui se pressait sous la pluie pour monter le plus rapidement possible dans les diligences. A l'exception de leur première année le temps avait toujours été pluvieux le soir de la rentrée. Ils s'entassèrent finalement dans deux véhicules Anne, Scott, Emma et Luna que la née-moldue dû pousser dans la première, Swan, Zane et Etaine dans la seconde avec un deuxième année de Serdaigle qu'elle connaissait de vu mais qui était visiblement un ami de l'hyperactif qui engagea aussitôt la conversation. La Fourchelang se laissa aller le long de la banquette et observant la forme sombre à peine discernable comme la pluie gagnait en intensité du château dont ils s'approchaient. Sa maison. C'était le mot qui lui venait. Poudlard était chez elle, même avec Dumbledore qui la soupçonnait de vouloir devenir seigneur sombre et la faisait surveiller. Sa place était ici et nulle part ailleurs. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand ils passèrent le portail aux colonnes surmontées de sangliers. Elle n'avait plus connu le bien-être que lui inspirait l'école de magie depuis la mort de son père et son entrée à l'orphelinat dont elle avait fugué l'année précédente.

Ils pénétrèrent en courant dans le hall aussi trempé que le parvis, apparemment à cause de Peeves qui avait jugé qu'il ne faisait pas assez humide dehors. Ou avait décidé d'harmoniser extérieur et intérieur. Poursuivant leur chemin ils allèrent s'installer à la table des Serdaigle en saluant leurs connaissances qu'ils n'avaient pas vues depuis juin. Emma sourit avec chaleur à Terry qui la salua d'un signe de tête. Etaine plissa les yeux, peu heureuse de ce spectacle. Tant qu'elle ne saurait ce qu'était exactement le non-humain elle ne serait pas tranquille de voir sa condisciple sous son charme. Terry croisa son regard qu'elle soutint un instant avant de dériver de façon flagrante sur Emma puis de lever un sourcil. La question était transparente et il répondit en fronçant les sourcils sans toutefois faire apparaître de rides puis détourna la tête. Se préoccuper de ses affaires. La Fourchelang ne pensait pas suivre ce conseil mais laissa couler en tournant les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Plusieurs chaises étaient vides ce soir-là. Celle d'Hagrid, bien sûr, puisqu'il était en train de braver les éléments sur les flots écumants du lac pour amener les premières années à destination. Mais aussi celle du professeur McGonagall et celle du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Qui avait eu le poste cette année ? Ce n'était pas Severus car il n'en avait pas touché mot de tout l'été et semblait aussi sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Il faisait concurrence au plafond orageux comme jamais avec ses habits noirs et son expression de marbre.

Les conversations cessèrent comme les portes s'ouvrirent et le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle à la tête d'une file de première années trempées jusqu'aux os. L'un d'entre eux disparaissait entièrement dans le manteau de peau de taupe d'Hagrid. Il avait dû tomber dans le lac, ce qui n'était pas surprenant avec cette tempête. Suivant le rituel ancestral l'enseignant de métamorphose mis en place un tabouret devant l'estrade des professeurs et posa révérencieusement le Choixpeau dessus. Etaine connaissait la frayeur des élèves qui ignoraient tout de Poudlard aussi surement que si elle avait été légilimente. Les élèves plus anciens attendaient la chanson. Le Choixpeau entrouvrit la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche et commença :

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

 _Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

 _Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

 _Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

 _Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

 _Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

 _Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

 _Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

 _Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

 _Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

 _Sous leurs quatre étendards._

 _Chacun montra très vite_

 _Sa vertu favorite_

 _Et en fit le blason_

 _De sa propre maison._

 _Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

 _Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

 _La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

 _Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

 _Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

 _Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

 _Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

 _Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

 _Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

 _Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

 _Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

 _Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

 _De me déloger de sa tête,_

 _Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

 _Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

 _Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

 _Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

 _Et décider avec raison_

 _Ce que sera votre maison._

Les applaudissements éclatèrent dans la Grande Salle comme Etaine se faisait la remarque que le Choixpeau modifiait un peu l'histoire à chaque fois qu'il la racontait. Qui savait à quel point elle avait été tronquée au fur et mesure que les siècles passaient ?

L'appel commença et les noms défilèrent avec les élèves. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux était envoyé dans une maison celle-ci éclatait d'applaudissements pour le nouveau et celui-ci, le plus souvent soulagé, allait s'asseoir parmi ses camarades.

-Ackerley, Stewart !

-Serdaigle !

Et toute la table fit une salve unanime.

-Baddock, Malcolm !

-Serpentard !

-Brantsone, Eleanor !

-Poufsouffle !

-Cauldwell, Owen !

-Poufsouffle !

-Crivey, Dennis !

Crivey ? Y avait-il un rapport avec Colin Crivey de leur année ? Etaine en reçut la confirmation quand, aussitôt après avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor, il se précipita vers celui qui était probablement son frère.

-Dînyra, Kaede !

-Serdaigle !

Et comme à l'habitude Etaine finit par se déconnecter, se lassant d'observer les visages des premières années qui montaient s'asseoir sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau couvrant leurs yeux, avec un degré plus ou moins important de frayeur. Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, c'est Serdaigle qui eut le moins d'élèves. En tous ils étaient sept, comme les troisièmes années : trois filles et quatre garçons. Il y avait Stewart Ackerley, le premier à avoir été appelé, un garçon un peu rondouillard qui ne manquerait pas de s'attirer les moqueries des autres. Arthur Brandstone d'une vieille famille sang-pur, un cousin des Malefoy. Kristen Malroy, un petit brun aux yeux bleus qui sympathisa rapidement avec Arthur. Willem Lowless, blond, qui rejoignit Arthur et Kristen. Kaede Dînyra, dont la famille japonaise avait emménagé en Grande-Bretagne il y avait quelques années. Miriam Nexton, une née-moldue extrêmement timide. Et Lily Kenmore qui était la sœur cadette d'un des quatrièmes années. Ces nouveaux élèves s'avérèrent bien plus timides que les deuxièmes années. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à la différence d'âge plus importante.

Après le traditionnel festin de début d'année Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours. Tout le monde se tu aussitôt pour lui prêter sa pleine et entière attention, ne laissant entendre que le bruit de la tempête dehors. Etaine, qui n'aimait pas le directeur, et celui-ci le lui rendait, plissa les yeux.

-Et voilà ! commença joyeusement le vieil homme. Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé…

Et s'en suivait l'habituel rappel de la liste des objets interdits, liste qui s'était apparemment encore agrandie.

-Je voudrai également vous rappeler, poursuivait le directeur, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études.

Etaine sentit sur elle le regard de Dumbledore. Il savait donc qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation signée. Une escapade était dans ce cas inenvisageable. L'instant passa et le vieil homme reprit son discours.

-Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

Scott émit un gargouillement désespéré. Il venait d'être privé de sa passion après avoir passé tout l'été à s'entraîner. Anne posa sa main sur celle du fan de quidditch.

-Cela est dû à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs et des élèves beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous serez enchantés.

-De quoi il parle ? se questionna Swan à voix haute.

-Du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, répondit Etaine comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Scott.


	3. Maugrey Fol Œil

Mais le bruit fut couvert par un coup de tonnerre assourdissant et l'entrée d'un personnage dans la Grande Salle. Celui-ci stoppa un instant, le temps d'ôter son capuchon, dévoilant une crinière de cheveux d'un gris sombre, et commença à s'avancer vers la table des professeurs entre celle des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'il s'approcha Etaine pu voir qu'il se déplaçait sur une prothèse sculptée comme une patte de lion et que l'un de ses yeux, traversé d'une large cicatrice, avait été remplacé par un artefact magique qui semblait pouvoir saisir toute la salle en même temps. La différence entre ses deux globes occulaires n'aurait pas pu être plus grande : le normal était petit et sombre et vous fixait avec acuité tandis que le second était une sphère blanche avec un iris d'un bleu électrique qui passait son temps à sauter d'un point à l'autre de la Grande Salle. Il portait la trace de nombreux combats qui lui avaient volé toute beauté si tant est qu'il en ait jamais eu : son visage entier était une vaste cicatrice usée par le temps et il lui manquait une bonne partie de nez. Il marcha, s'appuyant sur un bâton, jusqu'au professeur Dumbledore et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en échangeant quelques mots si bas que même les autres professeurs ne purent surement pas les entendre. Puis, sans plus de façon, l'inconnu alla se laisser tomber sur une chaise et s'empara d'un plat de saucisses qu'il attaqua avec voracité après l'avoir reniflé. Son regard continuait de balayer les élèves tous silencieux qui le fixaient, médusés.

-Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore. Le professeur Maugrey.

Zane se pencha vers elle.

-C'est Maugrey Fol Œil, l'ancien Auror, murmura-t-il.

Etaine reporta son regard sur l'homme. Elle savait ce qu'était un Auror et elle avait déjà lu son nom dans des rapports de procès. Il avait attrapé un nombre impressionnant de mages noirs après la chute de Voldemort. Ses cicatrices qui le défiguraient prenaient maintenant tout leur sens, en fait, le seul fait qu'il soit encore vivant était un exploit mémorable.

-Auror ? demanda Emma.

-Chasseur de mages noirs, répondit Etaine.

-C'était un ami de mon père, expliqua Zane, mais il est devenu un peu…

L'asiatique hésita sur le terme.

-Paranoïaque ? proposa Anne. Il voit des mangemorts partout et a été renvoyé du ministère après avoir agressé un officiel qu'il soupçonnait d'être ensorcelé.

Etaine reporta son regard sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il buvait au goulot d'une flasque qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, dédaignant le pichet de jus de citrouille devant lui. Elle n'était pas la seule à le fixer la majorité de la Grande Salle était figée. Et il en fallait pour immobiliser l'hyperactif qui restait bouche bée devant le nouvel enseignant. Même les professeurs n'étaient pas tout à fait à l'aise Rogue semblait avoir pâli. Bien sûr… Le mangemort avait bien dû être arrêté par quelqu'un. Etait-ce Maugrey ? Les applaudissements de Dumbledore et d'Hagrid résonnèrent sinistrement sans que personne ne les reprennent. L'Auror ne prêta pas attention au peu d'enthousiasme qu'il suscitait, continuant de manger.

-Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit Dumbledore, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

-Vous plaisantez ! s'écria l'un des jumeaux Weasley à l'annonce.

Cette exclamation fit éclater de rire toute la salle.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, répondit le directeur. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar…

Le professeur McGonagall se racla la gorge pour rappeler au vieil homme que, justement, il n'était pas dans un bar mais en train de faire le discours de début d'année devant la plus grande concentration de jeunes sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Il chercha un instant ses mots puis reprit :

-Oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe – Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités – jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que a décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi.

-Morts ? répéta Emma.

-Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre Département de la coopération internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de la faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour d'Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille gallions.

-J'y vais, s'excita Swan.

-Oublie, conseilla Etaine.

-Notre niveau n'est pas suffisant, renchérit Zane.

Mais Dumbledore reprenait déjà.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, dit-il, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs – c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus – seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection.

Ce fut la fin des espoirs de Swan et d'un bon nombre d'autres à en juger par les grognements furieux qui montaient des quatre coins de la salle. Dumbledore dû hausser la voix pour rappeler ce qu'avait déjà dit Zane et que, non, ce n'était pas négociable. De plus un juge impartial choisirait les champions et une limite d'âge serait placée autour de celui-ci. Etaine savait que même avec une potion de vieillissement les candidats ne parviendraient pas à la passer. Dumbledore était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas y avoir songé. Mais elle était sûre que quelqu'un allait essayer.

Les troisièmes années remontèrent lentement dans leur salle commune. Les plus sensés essayant de réconforter les déçus.

-De toute manière tu n'avais aucune chance, déclara Scott à Swan. Mais moi j'aurais pu tenter !

-Non, répondit Zane en secouant la tête. De notre année seule Etaine pouvait.

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a déjà fait de nombreux morts, déclara la sorcière. Mille gallions et une gloire éphémère ne valent pas la peine que l'on meure pour cela.

-Ils ont dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de morts, protesta Scott.

-La différence entre les paroles et la réalité peut être énorme. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils ont prises, ces tâches sont destinées à être dangereuses.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'aurais pas participé ? demanda Swan.

-Je n'aurais pas craché sur mille gallions mais je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des problèmes avec Dumbledore.

-Au fait, demanda Anne. Comment tu savais pour le tournoi ?

La Fourchelang haussa les épaules.

-Vu la façon dont Dumbledore l'annonçait, ce ne pouvait pas être beaucoup d'autres choses.

Le regard qu'Anne lui lança prouvait qu'elle n'était clairement pas convaincue.

-Et tu es sûre que personne d'autre ne t'en avais déjà parlé ? insista-t-elle.

Etaine ne répondit pas, se contentant de plaquer un air amusé sur son visage. Lui avouer que oui signifiait la voir fouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve qui. Et comme elle n'avait pas quitté les troisièmes années depuis qu'elle était sortie du train elle ne pouvait pas laisser deviner qu'il s'agissait de Rogue sans voir l'affaire s'ébruiter.

-Lloyd ? demanda de nouveau la sang-pur.

Après tout le père du Serpentard travaillait au ministère de la Magie.

-J'ai largué Lloyd, lâcha Etaine dans l'espoir qu'Anne cesse de la questionner sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour se concentrer sur son ancien petit ami. Ça ne manqua pas.

-Quand ?

Et Etaine dû passer la suite du trajet à discuter à voix basse avec la sang-pure sur le Serpentard.

Le lendemain matin les troisièmes années de Serdaigle descendirent après avoir renoncé à comprendre les explications de Luna au sujet de ses lunettes aux verres rose et bleu.

-Hey ! On l'a en première heure ! s'exclama Swan en regardant l'emploi du temps que le professeur Flitwick venait de lui remettre.

-Défense contre les forces du Mal, Etude des Runes, Etude des Moldus, lu Zane. Une matinée intéressante.

Etaine regarda son propre emploi du temps qui affichait arithmancie au lieu d'Etude des Moldus. Qui savait ce que Maugrey leur réservait pour leur premier cours ? Elle remarqua qu'ils n'avaient cours de potions que le mardi en dernière heure. Cet emploi du temps avait davantage de périodes d'étude que le précédent, ce qui était normal vu la diversité des options que les seuls Serdaigle avaient pris. Ils devaient être un casse-tête pour ceux qui faisaient les emplois du temps.

Swan souffla.

-Quoi ? demanda Emma en étudiant son propre emploi du temps.

Il tendit le papier à la née-moldue et Etaine qui se trouvait à côté se pencha également. L'hyperactif ne s'était pas trompé : en plus du soutien de métamorphose il avait également des cours de sortilège en plus. Le tout lui prenait une heure de plus que s'il avait pris une option supplémentaire. Et les deux heures de permanence qu'il aurait dû avoir s'étaient envolée.

-Allons, dit gentiment Emma. Si tu travailles dur tu pourras surement t'en débarrasser d'une.

-Au fait, demanda Scott en levant les yeux vers la Fourchelang, tu as toujours Rogue ?

-Il faudra que je vois le créneau avec lui, mais oui, j'ai toujours la terreur des cachots, répondit Etaine en se doutant que ce serait parmi les heures de permanence.

-Allons-y, conseilla Zane en regardant sa montre, sinon on sera en retard.

-Autant faire bonne impression, renchérit Etaine. Luna ?

La rêveuse leva un regard interrogateur vers elle.

-On y va.

-Tu as moins de Joncheruines autour de toi, remarqua-t-elle en se redressant.

La Fourchelang répondit d'un grognement qui n'engageait à rien.

Les Serdaigle entrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent comme ils le souhaitaient, les Gryffondor n'étant pas encore arrivés. Ainsi Luna, Emma, Swan et Etaine s'installèrent au deuxième rang, dans cet ordre. La rangée suivante était occupée par Zane, Scott et Anne. Les Gryffondor prirent place au compte-goutte et le dernier n'était pas assis qu'on entendit les claquements sur le sol de pierre de la jambe de bois de Maugrey, annonçant son arrivée.

-Vous pouvez ranger vos livres, grogna-t-il en allant s'installer sur l'estrade. On n'en aura pas besoin.

Enchantés, les élèves obtempérèrent.

-Votre précédent professeur m'a envoyé une lettre sur cette classe, sur toutes les autres aussi d'ailleurs, à ce qu'il apparaît vous êtes assez doués pour ce qui est des créatures maléfiques détraqueurs, épouvantards, strangulots et autres. Par contre vous avez beaucoup à apprendre concernant la défense face aux maléfices.

-Parce qu'il ne suffit pas d'un _protego_ ? s'exclama Swan, horrifié.

Maugrey se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interrompre.

-Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il, ses deux yeux fixé sur lui.

-Swan Lee, répondit l'hyperactif en rougissant.

-Ah oui, j'avais une note sur vous dans le courrier de Lupin. Donc les maléfices, déclara-t-il, revenant à son cours, ils peuvent prendre diverses apparences et varier considérablement de puissance selon les cas.

Il discouru ensuite sur les mauvais sorts. Ce qui en ressortait c'est qu'à leur niveau ils n'étaient censés apprendre que quelques sortilèges de défense similaire au Charme de Bouclier. Leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, cependant, avait d'autres idées en tête. Etaine pouvait voir pourquoi on le disait paranoïaque. Mais elle préférait ce paranoïaque à Lockhart, avec lui au moins elle apprendrait quelque chose.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels mauvais sorts la loi réprime avec le plus de sévérité ? demanda-t-il.

Des mains se levèrent, hésitantes. Surtout par rapport à celle d'Etaine. Voyant les regards qui se tournaient naturellement vers elle, Maugrey l'interrogea après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à son registre :

-Oui, miss Knightley ?

-Les sortilèges impardonnables, en lancer ne serait-ce qu'un envoie à Azkaban jusqu'à sa mort.

Maugrey lui fit signe de continuer.

-Ils sont au nombre de trois : le sortilège de Mort, l' _Avada Kedavra_ ; le sortilège de contrainte, l'Imperium, et le sortilège de torture, le Doloris.

Etaine se tut, bien qu'elle en sache encore beaucoup sur ces sortilèges.

-Cinq points pour Serdaigle, déclara Maugrey en la fixant. Comment avez-vous su la prononciation de l' _Avada Kedavra_?

- _Crainte_ , siffla Saernel à son oreille.

-Je l'ai lu dans un livre, répondit le plus sincèrement du monde la Fourchelang en se disant qu'elle en avait trop dit.

-Et savez-vous les autres aussi ?

- _Curiosité. Malsaine_ , ajouta-t-il après avoir de nouveau dardé sa langue.

-Oui, répondit Etaine plutôt que de mentir.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal la regarda encore quelques instants puis son regard se posa sur sa chevelure où Saernel se cachait durant la journée. Son œil normal cligna lentement puis il se détourna lentement et chercha quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau. La Fourchelang se tendit légèrement et sa main se resserra sur sa baguette, dans sa poche. Sur son épaule la vipère était prête à bondir.

- _Pas ça_ , siffla tout bas la Fourchelang sans bouger les lèvres.

Le serpent se détendit un peu sans toutefois quitter l'Auror des yeux. Pouvait-il voir à travers la matière, se demanda Etaine. Si c'était le cas il était à présent au fait de l'existence de Saernel. Mais ce que sortit le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal n'était qu'un bocal dans lequel plusieurs araignées se déplaçaient. La majorité de la classe eut un mouvement de recul mais aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre geste. Maugrey attrapa une des araignées et la plaça dans sa main gauche. De l'autre il dégaina sa baguette. Les doigts d'Etaine se serrèrent sur la sienne à en faire pâlir les jointures. Mais il la pointa sur l'arachnide et déclara :

- _Impero !_

L'araignée se lança alors dans un numéro de claquettes invisibles, faisant rire toute la classe. La créature s'inclina exagérément pour saluer et enchaîna sur des étirements de gymnastique. Les rires se faisaient plus forts, mais Etaine ne riait pas. Pas plus que Maugrey. Eux deux savaient que ce sortilège pouvait s'appliquer aux humains aussi bien qu'aux araignées. Et avec la même efficacité.

-Vous voulez que je vous oblige à faire la même chose ? grogna-t-il, faisant taire les rire. Lors de la montée en puissance de Vous-Savez-Qui nombre de sorciers et de sorcières ont été soumis à l'Imperium. Incapable de contrôler leur moindre geste. Des marionnettes entre les mains des mangemorts. A la fin de la guerre les gens du ministère ont eu beaucoup de travail pour déterminer qui étaient les vrais ensorcelés des mangemorts qui se prétendaient victimes de ce sort. Certains ont d'ailleurs réussis et sont en liberté.

Au ton de sa voix on voyait clairement qu'il le regrettait.

-L'Imperium peut être combattu, et je vais vous apprendre comment, mais cela nécessite une grande force de caractère et tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Evitez d'en être victime si possible. Au suivant de ces sortilèges.

Et il alla chercher une autre araignée qu'il agrandit légèrement pour que toute la classe puisse voir.

- _Endoloris !_ murmura-t-il en visant l'araignée.

L'arachnide se cambra de douleur, prise de tressautements elle agitait désespérément les pattes dans tous les sens. Etaine leva les yeux, elle savait ce que faisait ce sortilège et n'avait pas envie de regarder plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle croisa l'œil normal de Maugrey fixé sur elle. Mais plus insondable et elle sentit l'esprit de l'Auror se glisser dans le sien. La Fourchelang laissa son dégout s'afficher sur son visage puis détourna le regard avant que le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal n'ait eu le temps de voir ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir. Maugrey interrompit le maléfice.

-On n'a besoin d'aucune arme pour faire mal quand on maîtrise le sortilège Doloris, le sortilège de torture. Egalement très utilisé par les mangemorts.

Etaine jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit que si la plupart étaient pâles certains semblaient éprouver une certaine fascination. Surtout un des Gryffondor. La jeune fille grava soigneusement son visage dans son esprit avant de se retourner pour voir que Maugrey avait à présent en main une autre araignée. Elle savait quel sortilège il allait jeter.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

L'araignée n'eut pas même un sursaut. Une violente rafale de vent sembla balayer la pièce comme un éclair de lumière verte jaillissait de la baguette du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et percutait l'arachnide. Des cris étouffés retentirent dans la classe mais Etaine ne broncha pas, craignant de rencontrer de nouveau le regard de Maugrey si elle levait les yeux.

-Aucun moyen de s'en protéger. Absolument imparable. Une seule personne y a jamais survécu.


	4. Défense de l'esprit

**A Saniawive : Maugrey ? Mais Maugrey n'est pas Maugrey.**

-Laissez vos chaudrons, vous reprendrez votre préparation dans l'état où vous l'avez laissé la semaine prochaine, déclara la voix doucereuse de Rogue, sa cape tournoyant autour de lui comme il marchait entre les binômes d'élèves.

Etaine ajouta le salpêtre qu'elle venait de réduire en poudre sans tenir compte de la consigne du professeur de potion. De toute manière sa préparation devrait reposer un mois et non une semaine. A côté d'elle les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle se hâtèrent de ramasser leurs affaires. Les cachots se vidaient toujours rapidement après les cours de potions personne ne tenait à rester plus longtemps que nécessaire en présence de Rogue. Sauf Etaine qu'il avait pris sous son aile dès sa première année. La jeune fille vit l'ombre du Maître des potions recouvrir son chaudron comme elle remuait la préparation selon des instructions différentes de celles du manuel. Mais bien plus efficaces car il suffit d'une minute au lieu de quatre pour que la mixture prenne la couleur voulue. La Fourchelang reposa la louche et se tourna vers lui. Rogue huma la potion et esquissa un sourire approbateur.

-Ce ne sont pas les instructions du manuel, remarqua-t-il néanmoins.

-Vous m'aviez dit que mélanger de cette manière permettait d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats, il y a deux ans.

-C'est le cas, déclara le professeur de potions en reposant la louche. Vous avez une heure de libre après mon cours à ce qu'il me semble.

-En effet.

L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé devant cette réplique qu'elle avait prise de lui.

-Maugrey est légilimens, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Etaine en le regardant.

Il sembla se crisper légèrement à la mention de ce nom. Elle avait donc bien vu lors du festin de début d'année, deux jours plus tôt.

Rogue inclina légèrement la tête.

-Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

-Il a tenté d'en user sur moi.

-Qu'a-t-il vu ? questionna le Maître des potions, un soupçon d'anxiété dans la voix.

-J'ai détourné le regard avant qu'il ait pu découvrir quoi que ce soit, mais je doute de pouvoir éviter tout contact visuel avec lui tout au long de l'année scolaire.

-Je vois… Qu'est-ce qui l'a amené à en faire usage ? questionna-t-il avec suspicion, ses yeux étrécis.

-Je crois qu'il a vu Saernel, répondit Etaine même si ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité.

-Son œil magique voit à travers la matière, confirma Rogue en se détournant.

Le Maître des potions se mordit la lèvre. La Fourchelang le laissa faire en rangeant ses affaires, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il n'arrivait pas souvent qu'elle le voit hésiter mais il avait presque toujours ce tic quand c'était le cas. Dans ces moment-là il valait mieux ne pas insister et le laisser prendre seul sa décision. Elle espérait qu'elle serait en sa faveur.

-Je vous enseignerais l'occulmencie, miss Knightley, déclara-t-il enfin.

La Fourchelang se tourna vers lui et vit son visage grave.

-Mais Dumbledore ne doit jamais savoir que je l'ai fait, ni personne d'autre, ajouta-t-il. De plus, vous aurez désormais une dette envers moi.

Etaine acquiesça doucement. On ne pouvait pas se libérer d'une dette entre sorciers une fois contractée. Ce serait une contrainte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en libère. Mais l'occulmencie lui serait utile pour bien plus que Maugrey. Cela valait le coup.

-Je suis d'accord, déclara-t-elle.

Rogue esquissa un sourire.

-Que sais-tu de l'occulmencie ? demanda-t-il en passant au tutoiement.

-C'est un ensemble de techniques mentales souvent jugées comme étant de la magie noire qui consiste à occulter certains souvenirs et émotions pour empêcher qu'un légilimens y ait accès.

-Une définition parfaite, ironisa le Maître des potions. Mais c'est le principe masquer certaines choses à son interlocuteur pour mieux lui mentir ou détourner ses soupçons. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sans aucun doute l'un des plus grands légilimens ayant jamais existé. Cela a grandement contribué à sa réputation : il détecte instantanément le moindre mensonge.

-Sauf si la personne en face de lui est un occulmens assez doué, compléta Etaine. Quel est le légilimens le plus doué entre Vol… le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore, selon vous ?

-De ce que je sais ils étaient de puissance égale la dernière fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, répondit Rogue après une hésitation. Mais la situation a beaucoup changé depuis.

La Fourchelang cru capter une étincelle de peur dans son regard. Pour lequel s'inquiétait-il ?

-La légilimentie donne un accès complet à la personne non prévenue, reprit l'ancien mangemort. Ses moindres souvenirs, pensées et émotions qui y sont attachées peuvent être vues par le légilimens en à peine une fraction de seconde. Bref, une connaissance intime de la personne.

Son ton était devenu caressant. De toute évidence il préférait l'apprentissage des arts sombres à celui des potions.

-Et la victime est-elle capable de percevoir cette intrusion ? demanda Etaine en se rappelant de la façon dont il s'était étonné qu'elle en soit capable.

-En général non, mais il existe des prédispositions génétiques qui peuvent favoriser l'apprentissage. Mais cela dépend en premier lieu du caractère de la personne.

Rogue se tourna vers elle, sa baguette à la main.

-Fais le vide dans ton esprit, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Ne me laisse rien voir.

Etaine obtempéra difficilement son esprit sans cesse plein d'interrogations était dur à mettre au repos. Finalement elle parvint à tout enfouir et releva la tête vers le professeur de potions.

- _Legilimens !_

La mer calme qu'elle avait invoquée se couvrit de remous de plus en plus violents. Se concentrant, elle tenta de rétablir la situation mais ne parvint qu'à la stabiliser pendant quelques instants. Puis l'océan en tempête vola en éclats et des souvenirs commencèrent à apparaître. Le jour où on lui avait annoncé la mort de son père. Une aube grise alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les branches de l'érable de l'orphelinat, tremblante de froid. Une nuit alors qu'elle observait les étoiles depuis la fenêtre du dortoir. Elle ne parvenait pas à stopper le flux. Elle tenta bien de l'entraîner vers les étoiles mais celles-ci devinrent les boutons-d'or de son ancien jardin. Puis tout s'arrêta.

Battant des paupières Etaine remarqua qu'elle était agenouillée à terre. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage impassible du Maître des potions, les membres légèrement tremblants.

-Lutter est plus difficile que de s'abandonner, déclara-t-il en lui proposant sa main pour la relever. Un autre essai ?

La Fourchelang acquiesça fermement et riva son regard dans celui de Rogue. Cette fois encore il entra dans sa tête mais elle changea de tactique : plutôt que de dissimuler ses souvenirs elle les lança sur le professeur de potion comme des armes. Tous la même chose, la même répétition de centaines de façons différentes. Le légilimens interrompit son sort plus tôt cette fois. La sorcière battit de nouveau des paupières, et vit qu'elle était de nouveau à terre.

- _Ça va_? questionna Saernel.

- _Oui, ne t'en fait pas_ , le rassura Etaine.

- _Tu as crié…_

-Cette technique ne fera pas long feu, déclara Rogue. Tu détournes certes l'attention mais une fois le motif repéré le légilimens va chercher à s'en libérer. Et il saura que tu cherches à l'égarer, dévoilant ainsi que tu l'as repéré. Contentes-toi de fermer ton esprit.

-D'accord, répondit la Fourchelang en se redressant.

-Tu devrais y aller, conseilla Rogue, le cours suivant va bientôt commencer.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure du mois de septembre Etaine remarqua un changement chez les professeurs. En plus de l'augmentation de la quantité de devoirs qui contraignait les troisièmes années à rester de plus en plus tard à la bibliothèque, les enseignants tentaient également de remonter le niveau avec acharnement. Le professeur Flitwick avait ainsi adapté la méthode de Swan à l'ensemble de la classe. Le professeur McGonagall ordonna un jour à l'hyperactif de ne pas dire aux élèves des écoles étrangères qu'il était incapable de métamorphoser correctement une tabatière en tortue. Le seul qui semblait être resté tel qu'à l'habitude était Rogue, jusqu'au jour où il évacua toute son angoisse contre une Poufsouffle qui avait eu la malheureuse initiative de bavarder pendant son cours. Cette tension atteignit son paroxysme avec la mise en place d'un panneau dans le hall, annonçant la semaine suivante l'arrivée des délégations étrangères. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était désormais le principal sujet de conversation. On se demandait quelles seraient les épreuves, les champions, comment étaient les élèves étrangers… Bref des dizaines de questions qui passionnaient Scott et Swan et n'intéressaient pas du tout Etaine. Saernel restait perplexe devant cet engouement il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait avoir d'excitant de voir des gens risquer de se faire tuer.

Malgré cette atmosphère peu propice au travail, les troisièmes années continuaient de découvrir leurs options respectives. Etaine était ravie de n'avoir pris en option ni Soins des Créatures Magiques, ou SCM comme disait Swan, ni divination. Elle se souvenait d'un jeudi mémorable où elle avait dû abandonner _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ pour apprendre en urgence à Emma, Swan, Zane et Scott a soigner les brûlures que leur avaient infligées les créatures dont ils devaient s'occuper : des Scroutts à Pétard pendant que Luna, mystérieusement épargnée, parlait des Scroutts en chantonnant. Et le portrait qu'elle avait dressé avait été accepté par tous : bien que de quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine, les Scroutts étaient des calamités dont il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite. Quant à la divination, enseignée par Trewlaney elle ne servait pas à grand-chose. Etaine s'y était essayé sous les rires des autres et avaient prévu une augmentation des devoirs qui étaient arrivés avec le cours de métamorphose et que « Fol Œil », ainsi que le surnommaient désormais la plupart des étudiants, deviendrait sous peu encore davantage paranoïaque. Scott avait ri en prétendant qu'il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible mais le cours suivant avait donné raison à Etaine quand l'Auro avait déclaré qu'ils allaient à présent s'entraîner à résister au sortilège de l'Imperium. Une des Gryffondor avait protesté que le sortilège était impardonnable et qu'on n'avait pas le droit de le lancer. A entendre la réponse de Fol Œil on aurait cru qu'un mangemort les attendait à la sortie de la salle pour les soumettre à l'Imperium. Et Etaine avait gagné un gallion à Scott avec qui elle avait parié.

Maugrey appelait les élèves un à un pour leur jeter le sort auquel aucun ne semblait pouvoir résister pour l'instant. On vit ainsi Swan rester tranquillement assis sur une chaise avec une expression qui aurait davantage convenue à Luna. Scott se mit à discourir sur la politique magique avec autant d'éloquence que s'il avait été ministre de la Magie. Un des Gryffondor, Stephen, se lança dans des entrechats dignes d'un danseur étoile. Luna opposa plus de résistance à Maugrey ses yeux se firent acérés et elle bondit sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal en feulant au lieu de ronronner. Vint le tour d'Anne qui se révéla chanter à merveille. Colin Crivey jongla avec des sphères argentées qu'il fit apparaître de nulle part… Mais de tout le groupe seule la rêveuse opposa un semblant de résistance.

-Knightley ! appela Maugrey qui prenait les noms un peu au hasard.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal n'avait pas retenté la légilimentie. Savait-il qu'elle l'avait détectée ? La question restait en suspens. Mais la rumeur de sa paranoïa ayant rapidement été justifié, il était possible qu'il soit ainsi avec tout le monde. Après tout il ne l'avait pas attaqué, ni fait de menaces. Et elle se souvenait encore de l'histoire qu'il avait racontée à Zane à propos d'un réveil matin qu'il avait pris pour un œuf de basilic. L'asiatique n'avait pas menti en disant que son père connaissait Fol Œil et celui-ci l'avait pris en sympathie.

Etaine s'avança et fit le vide dans son esprit comme lors des leçons d'occulmencie. Elle progressait dans la défense de l'esprit et parvenait désormais presque à repousser Rogue qui avait reconnu qu'elle était douée. Ce n'était pas les termes qu'il avait utilisés mais le contenu restait identique.

« Chante un cantique de Noël » ordonna une voix dans sa tête. Les paroles vinrent naturellement dans l'esprit d'Etaine qui en avait entendu les années précédentes d'un Hagrid complétement ivre. Mais elle garda le silence.

« Un cantique de Noël » insista la voix. La mélodie commença à se jouer, rajoutant de l'emprise aux paroles. Les vagues de l'océan se soulevaient légèrement.

« Chante ! » exigea la voix. La houle devint tempête. La Fourchelang lutta pour l'apaiser.

« Chante un cantique de Noël » répéta la voix. Ce n'était pas une tempête, c'était un ouragan. Même lors des leçons avec Rogue la mer qu'elle avait choisie pour représenter son esprit n'était pas à ce point déchainée. Plutôt que de continuer à lutter elle choisit d'augmenter le mouvement pour profiter de sa puissance. Des trombes apparurent, drainant en elles la force de l'océan. Etaine s'enroula autour d'elles et battit des paupières. Elle voyait la salle de classe.

« Chante un cantique de Noël » réitéra la voix. Mais elle était plus faible. La salle devenait de plus en plus nette. Devant elle, elle voyait Maugrey qui fronçait les sourcils en marmonnant. Sa main glissa naturellement dans sa poche pour venir saisir sa baguette.

« _Aresto_ » pensa-t-elle. C'était un sort similaire au Charme de Bouclier mais plus puissant et qui ne renvoyait pas les sorts, les annulant ou les affaiblissant simplement. Fol Œil vacilla soudainement, la connexion brusquement coupée. Il dût se rattraper au bureau derrière lui.

-Bravo ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça c'est de la résistance, les mages noirs auront du mal à t'avoir, Knightley ! Quinze points pour Serdaigle.

Il semblait enchanté.

-Vous avez tous vu ? Non seulement Knightley n'a pas obéit mais en plus elle a trouvé moyen de rompre la connexion. C'était du beau travail.

Swan lui sourit lentement, toujours plus calme que la normal même si ses mains étaient de nouveau agitées de tics. D'après Maugrey il serait redevenu lui-même au repas. Apparemment il avait fallu qu'il mette la forte dose pour le faire se tenir tranquille. Etaine alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, le visage inexpressif, et ramena ses jambes contre elle tandis que le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal appelait Ginny Weasley.

- _Saer ?_ demanda-t-elle tout bas.

 _-Saernel_ , la reprit le serpent _, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petite sœur ?_

 _-Je perds contact avec la réalité avec l'Imperium aussi. Mais j'ai vu qu'il avait les sourcils froncés._

 _-Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour les autres_ , compléta naturellement la vipère.

- _Oui, est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de plus selon toi ?_

Son ami sembla hésiter un peu.

- _Je n'étais pas dans ta tête ni dans celle des autres, alors je ne sais pas trop. Il a le visage tellement cousu de cicatrices que cela affecte certains plis._

 _-Couturé, pas cousu._

 _-C'est la même chose une affaire de bouts de tissus…_

 _-Vêtements. Mais tu as une hypothèse ?_

 _-Il était plus… déterminé avec toi. Mais je ne crois pas que c'était parce que c'était toi. Avec Swan aussi il avait insisté._

 _-Autant ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, c'est assez confus_ , avoua Saernel en sortant la langue pour humer l'air. _Swan c'était plutôt pour avoir la paix, je pense. Mais toi tu l'as vaincu, pas Swan._

 _-Dis-moi les émotions précises qu'il a ressenti,_ demanda Etaine.

- _Incompréhension, beaucoup. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas. Et puis de la peur, un peu, quand tu t'es dégagé. Il sait que tu es puissante et je pense qu'il craint la même chose que Dumbledore._

 _-Vont-ils jamais se décider à me voir moi au lieu d'un souvenir ?_ ragea la Fourchelang.

- _Tu as utilisé l'occulmencie ?_ questionna la vipère sans tenir compte de sa remarque à laquelle il n'avait de toute manière pas de réponse.

- _Oui, quel est le rapport ?_

 _-Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait détecté, mais il se pose des questions, ça c'est sûr._

Etaine releva la tête pour observer Ginny qui enchaînait les roues sur le sol de pierre, la baguette de Maugrey pointée sur elle. Fol Œil ne regardait pas dans sa direction, concentré sur la plus jeune Weasley. Silencieusement, la Fourchelang espéra que Saernel se trompait elle avait déjà assez de Dumbledore pour la soupçonner.


	5. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang

Les délégations étrangères arrivèrent le dernier vendredi d'octobre. Pour les accueillir dignement les directeurs des quatre maisons avaient rassemblés leurs élèves sur le parvis de l'école. Organisés en un carré divisé en quart selon les maisons, les étudiants se tenaient en rang selon leur année.

- _Ils sont nerveux_ , siffla Saernel en suivant des yeux le professeur Flitwick qui essayait de redonner sa forme originelle au carré qui ressemblait maintenant davantage à un losange.

En effet les professeurs allaient et venaient en réprimandant les élèves pour leur tenue. Il était clair qu'ils tenaient à faire bonne impression aux écoles étrangères. Tout le château avait subi un nettoyage intensif qui avait redonné aux tableaux leurs couleurs, ce dont les sujets n'étaient parfois guère contents. Les armures rouillés étincelaient de mille feux et bougeaient sans le moindre grincement. Rusard avait passé les derniers jours à terroriser les élèves qui avaient la malchance de ramener de la boue au château et ses punitions atteignaient des sommets. Emma avait ainsi dû passer une soirée à réconforter une première année qui ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle laissait des flaques d'eaux derrière elle en revenant de botanique un jour particulièrement pluvieux. Pour de simples traces de boue on pouvait écoper d'une heure de retenue et le mot était rapidement passé parce que le concierge « embauchait » à tour de bras les délinquants pour nettoyer. Le tout sans magie, bien sûr.

-Andhorn, rentrez dans le rang, aboya Rogue au septième année.

Le Serpentard grimaça et se tint droit. Etaine esquissa un sourire à voir celui qui lui avait causé des ennuis l'an passé se faire ainsi réprimander par son directeur de maison. Si le Maître des potions se mettait à faire autre chose que favoriser ses élèves, où allait le monde ?

-Comment est-ce qu'ils vont venir selon vous ? chuchota Swan, debout à côté d'Etaine.

-Peut-être par Portoloin, proposa Zane de l'autre côté, Dumbledore a peut-être levé cette règle pour leur arrivée.

-Ils ne peuvent pas transplaner, déclara Kevin devant eux en se retournant assez pour que l'on voit ses yeux vairons.

Poudlard disposait de barrières magiques pour empêcher les arrivées intempestives de ce type.

-M. Entwhistle, réclama Flitwick.

Kevin se retourna et sourit au professeur de sortilège.

-Il ne reste que le train, alors, dit Chris, un autre deuxième année, mais lui sans se retourner, une fois que l'enseignant se fut éloigné.

-Ils ne viendront pas par le train, déclara Etaine, prenant part à la conversation.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Swan.

-Ils vont essayer de nous impressionner, et donc arriver de manière inhabituelle. Nous avons fait la même chose avec le château.

Les professeurs vinrent se placer au dernier rang d'où ils pouvaient surveiller tous les étudiants après avoir opéré les dernières petites rectifications.

-Ils peuvent venir sur le dos d'un dragon, alors, se moqua Terry.

-Ce serait assurément impressionnant, reconnut Etaine, mais je doute qu'ils l'aient fait sur cette distance et les dragons ne sont pas des animaux qui se laissent domestiquer.

A ce moment, Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive !

Les élèves se tordirent le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'avait vu le directeur. Finalement une élève de sixième année de Poufsouffle désigna la forêt où l'on voyait un point grossir à grande vitesse. Saernel sortit la tête de sa chevelure pour voir ce que c'était. Ayant probablement écouté leur conversation, Stewart, installé devant Terry, hurla :

-C'est un dragon !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises… C'est une maison volante ! lança un Gryffondor du même niveau.

Terry ricana, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Etaine. Décidément elle ne l'aimait pas. Cependant l'atterrissage d'un immense carrosse bleu pastel tiré par une douzaine de chevaux ailés palominos détourna l'attention. La Fourchelang recula avec sa rangée pour laisser la place, peu désireuse de se faire écraser par ses animaux aux sabots de la taille d'une assiette. Sur la portière on pouvait voir deux baguettes lançant trois étoiles croisée, les armoiries de Beauxbâtons. La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune sorcier vêtu de vêtements du même bleu que le carrosse sauta à terre pour déployer un marchepied.

-Il doit geler ! s'exclama Swan dans un chuchotement.

-Beauxbâtons se situe au sud de la France où le climat est plus chaud, expliqua Anne en se penchant vers lui. Durmstrang par contre est plus au nord, mais personne ne sait où exactement.

L'élève s'écarta respectueusement comme une chaussure se posait sur la première marche. Une chaussure gigantesque qui fit taire les questions de l'hyperactif. La personne à qui appartenait cette chaussure était aussi disproportionnée qu'elle : la femme qui sortit majestueusement du carrosse avait la taille d'Hagrid mais parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus mince et moulée de satin noir elle paraissait plus grande encore. Et Hagrid faisait la taille de plus de deux hommes normaux. Les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux et Etaine ne faisait pas exception. Mais comme la femme s'avançait vers Dumbledore qui applaudissait, elle se mit à réfléchir sur la signification de cela. Le vieil homme s'inclina légèrement malgré sa grande taille et fit un baisemain à la femme, déclarant :

-Ma chère Madame Maxime, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

-Mon cher Dumbledore, je suis ravie de constater que vous avez l'air en parfaite santé, répondit la femme avec un tel accent que cela induit le directeur en erreur quelques répliques plus tard sur le sens d'une question.

-Je vous présente mes élèves, déclara Madame Maxime en faisant un geste derrière elle où une douzaine d'élèves de Beauxbâtons tous vêtus de soie fine bleue grelottaient. Certains avaient ajouté à l'uniforme des écharpes et des châles qui devaient avoir bien peu d'effet contre le vent du nord qui commençait à souffler.

- _Mépris, je dirais_ , remarqua Saernel.

- _Ils n'avaient qu'à rester chez eux si ça ne leur convient pas_ , rétorqua Etaine qui, si elle restait impartiale dans la lutte Gryffondor-Serpentard, était furieusement patriote envers Poudlard.

Le château était sa maison.

-A quel moment Karkaroff doit-il arriver ? demanda Madame Maxime.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Dumbledore avant de proposer, voyant probablement les élèves de Beauxbâtons frissonner : souhaitez-vous l'attendre ici ou préférez-vous entrer à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer quelque peu ?

Karkaroff ? Cela évoquait quelque chose dans la mémoire d'Etaine.

- _Saer, Karkaroff, ça te dit quelque chose ?_ demanda la Fourchelang en maudissant ses rares trous de mémoires.

- _Karkaroff ? Oui, vaguement, mais pas un directeur d'école…_

Madame Maxime et ses élèves entrèrent dans le château tandis qu'elle continuait de s'interroger sur où elle avait déjà vu ou entendu ce nom. Les élèves de Poudlard reprirent leur attente, certains observant le ciel dans l'attente d'un second carrosse. Cette fois ce fut un Gryffondor qui repéra le moyen de transport de Durmstrang.

-Le lac !

Se tournant dans cette direction tous virent que la surface habituellement calme se couvrait de vaguelettes de plus en plus fortes jusqu'à ce qu'un navire perce la surface. Le vaisseau se stabilisa dans la lumière du clair de lune et l'on mit en place une passerelle pour descendre à terre. La délégation de Durmstrang débarqua et gravit le chemin jusqu'au parvis, tous vêtus d'épaisses capes de fourrures. A leur tête il y avait celui qui était probablement leur directeur, habillé quant à lui d'une fourrure lisse et argenté semblable à ses cheveux.

-Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il avec chaleur et sans le moindre accent. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

Quelque chose dans sa voix suave et timbré fit siffler Saernel. D'une caresse Etaine le calma pour éviter qu'il n'attire l'attention.

-Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore avec un peu plus de réserve tandis que le directeur de Durmstrang prenait ses mains dans les siennes.

De son perchoir la vipère suivait le moindre mouvement de Karkaroff qui levait à présent les yeux vers le château en remarquant avec un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents jaunes :

-Ce cher vieux Poudlard.

- _Sincère comme un menteur_ , remarqua doucement Etaine en voyant ses yeux toujours froids tandis qu'il disait sa joie d'être ici.

- _C'est un fourbe !_ cracha Saernel qui semblait détester Karkaroff d'emblée.

Le directeur se détourna et se concentra sur l'un de ses élèves à qui il fit signe de venir. Celui-ci s'avança d'une démarche gauche. Son visage ne disait rien à Etaine mais quelques élèves plus loin Scott sembla s'étrangler.

Suivant la délégation de Durmstrang les troisièmes années de Serdaigle entrèrent dans le château. La délégation de Beauxbâtons s'était déjà installée à leur table et les septièmes années se mirent rapidement à côté d'eux, prenant la place des troisièmes qui se placèrent donc juste devant l'estrade des professeurs. Etaine retint un soupir elle était désormais tout près de Dumbledore qu'elle voulait éviter et, si l'on voyait les chaises qui avaient été rajoutées, de Karkaroff que Saernel haïssait. Les élèves de Poudlard s'installèrent à leurs tables tandis que ceux de Durmstrang restaient groupés près de la porte. Ils prirent finalement place chez les Serpentard, proche eux aussi de l'estrade. En regardant par-dessus la tête de Luna elle pouvait les observer à loisir. Une fois débarrassés de leurs fourrures ils semblaient moins massifs et dévoilaient leur uniforme rouge sang.

Tandis que certaines filles de Beauxbâtons avaient gardé écharpes et châles et que les autres fixaient la Grande Salle, peu heureux d'être là, ceux de Durmstrang examinaient la vaisselle d'or, admiratifs, et le plafond étoilé. Il n'était pas difficile de faire un choix entre les élèves des deux écoles. Pourtant, les septièmes années de Serdaigle entamèrent la conversation avec ceux de Beauxbâtons. Mais Scott avait d'autres préoccupations.

-C'est Krum, déclara-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête l'élève grognon que Karkaroff avait appelé.

-L'attrapeur de Quidditch qui a attrapé le vif d'or à la coupe du monde de cet été ? demanda Anne.

-Oui, répondit Zane alors qu'Etaine se désintéressait de la conversation.

Tout ce qu'elle savait de la dernière coupe du monde c'était que des mangemorts avaient attaqués et elle se moquait bien du quidditch.

Une fois tous les élèves installés, les professeurs firent leur entrée pour se diriger vers leur table et les élèves de Beauxbâtons se levèrent d'un bond quand leur directrice fit son entrée, déclenchant des rires dans les rangs de ceux de Poudlard. Tous prirent place à la table des enseignants sauf Dumbledore qui resta debout pour faire un discours. Il restait deux chaises de libres à la table. Pour qui pouvaient-elles bien être ?

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, déclara joyeusement le directeur. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable.

Pour ceux de Durmstrang cela allait, mais pour Beauxbâtons c'était moins assuré comme le prouva l'éclat de rire d'une des filles qui avait gardé son écharpe sur la tête.

-Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, continua Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais pour l'instant je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

Il se rassit et Karkaroff se pencha aussitôt vers lui pour entamer la conversation. Les yeux d'Etaine dérivèrent sur la table pour voir que Fol Œil observait le directeur de Durmstrang de son œil magique tandis que le normal était fixé sur son assiette. Karkaroff ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de cette surveillance et discutait paisiblement. La Fourchelang pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle avait bien observé Maugrey depuis au moins un mois et s'était rendu compte qu'il épiait Rogue de la même manière qu'il observait à présent Karkaroff. Elle porta son regard pour voir que le professeur de potions mangeait des pommes de terre, aussi impassible qu'à l'habitude. Il y avait là quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

-Alors, il ne te plaît toujours pas, Rogue ? lui demanda Anne en se penchant vers elle, ayant vu son regard s'attarder sur le Maître des potions.

-Il y a quelque chose, répondit vaguement Etaine, une histoire que je ne connais pas. _Crois-tu que Karkaroff ait pu être un mangemort ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Saernel releva la tête du morceau de gigot qu'il était en train de déchiqueter.

- _Ce n'est pas impossible_ , répondit-il d'un ton pensif en avalant. _Il faudra vérifier._

La Fourchelang acquiesça avant de se servir de ragoût, évitant un gratin dauphinois identique à celui que mangeait Rogue et les autres plats étrangers. Inutile de faire jaser Anne davantage.

Peu après le début du festin deux autres personnages apparurent à la table des professeurs.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Emma en montrant l'un d'entre eux.

-Hé, mais c'est Ludo Verpey, s'exclama Scott en jetant un œil à la personne désignée. Il était batteur dans l'équipe des Frelons avant de devenir directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, expliqua-t-il.

Apparemment le simple fait de jouer au quidditch signifiait s'assurer la sympathie du fan.

-Et lui ? questionna Etaine en montrant celle à côté de Madame Maxime.

Scott haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée.

-C'est Croupton, répondit Zane.

-Quel rapport avec la soupe ? s'étonna Swan.

-Croupton, pas crouton, corrigea Anne. C'est le directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale. Une vieille famille sang-pur dont il est le dernier membre.

Le nom de Croupton disait quelque chose à Etaine.

-Ce sont eux qui ont organisés le tournoi, non ? interrogea Emma. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là ?

-Probablement, répondit Zane.

-Il n'y avait pas eu une histoire avec son fils ? se rappela la Fourchelang.

-Les Croupton font partie du conseil Purbold, dit inopinément Luna.

-Bartémius Croupton Junior, déclara Anne. Apparemment il avait rejoint les mangemorts.

-Son père lui a organisé une parodie de procès, compléta Zane qui lui aussi semblait bien connaître le sujet, puis il l'a expédié à Azkaban où il est mort un an après. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire ce serait probablement Croupton et non Fudge qui serait ministre de la Magie.

Etaine regarda le visage sévère de l'homme impeccablement habillé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur lui ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'était le ministre de la Justice magique, à la fin du conflit contre Tu-Sais-Qui il a envoyé certains mangemorts sans procès à Azkaban. Ils y croupissent encore pour la plupart.

-Comme Sirius Black, se rappela Anne.

-Black était innocent, lâcha Etaine. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Attends, Black est innocent ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Swan.

La Fourchelang l'ignora.

-Ouais, répondit Scott. Mais je veux savoir pour Black, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

-Dis.

Le fan de quidditch hésita un peu puis lâcha :

-Il a essayé de faire juger Verpey.

-Comment cela s'est-il fini ?

-Black, réclama Anne.

-Peter Pettigrow est un animagus non déclaré, soupira Etaine. C'est lui qui a vendu les Potter à Voldemort et s'est coupé un doigt avant de se métamorphoser en rat.

Les autres la regardèrent.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire. Pas non plus si je vous dis que Potter et Granger ont utilisés un retourneur de temps pour faire évader Black sous les yeux du ministre alors qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Donc, Verpey ?

-Innocenté, répondit Scott en haussant les épaules.

-De quoi l'avait-il accusé ? poursuivit Etaine.

-D'être un mangemort, déclara le fan de quidditch.

La Fourchelang regarda vers le directeur des jeux et Sports magique. Il n'avait pas l'air assez intelligent pour ça, décida-t-elle.

-C'est une vraie réunion de famille alors, ironisa-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Comment ça ? questionna Anne en se penchant.

Etaine sourit légèrement.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais Fol Œil ne surveille plus la même personne que depuis le début de l'année.

Les Serdaigle de troisième année se tournèrent vers la table des enseignants où Maugrey continuait à observer Karkaroff.


	6. Le quatrième champion

**Tout à fait étrangement, ce site m'annonce un nombre discordant de reviews… Je crois que je n'en ai pas encore compris toutes les subtilités.**

-Donc tu penses que Karkaroff est un mangemort ? questionna Zane le lendemain matin.

-Je dis que Fol Œil est un Auror qui a attrapé beaucoup de mages noires. Et qu'il surveille Karkaroff, répliqua Etaine avant de baisser la voix : comme il surveillait Rogue.

-Sérieux, lâcha Scott, tu les observais depuis tout ce temps ?

-Non, j'observais Rogue, répondit la Fourchelang en s'attirant immédiatement le regard d'Anne.

Voyant son sourire la sang-pure comprit qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

-Ce que j'ai dit demeure valable je te paris ce que tu veux que tu finiras avec Rogue.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt puisque je ne ramasserais jamais la mise.

-Voilà ceux de Durmstrang, déclara Emma en regardant la file d'élèves entrer dans le hall.

Les troisièmes années de Serdaigle, à l'exception de Luna, étaient assis un peu en hauteur, sur les rebord de pierre des fenêtres. S'il n'était pas rare de trouver Etaine ainsi perchée dans la salle commune quand il n'y avait plus de fauteuils de libres les autres ne l'avaient imitée que parce que c'était elle qui disposait d'indices et d'informations. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans le hall. Un certain nombre d'élèves, des toasts à la main, mangeaient en regardant la Coupe de Feu qui y était dressé. Sculptée dans du bois brut comme une simple ébauche, des flammes bleues en sortaient en dansant. Autour d'elle scintillait la faible aura d'une limite d'âge tracée par Dumbledore.

Les élèves de Karkaroff, leur directeur à leur tête, traversèrent le hall pour aller placer chacun leur tour un morceau de parchemin avec inscrit dessus leur nom et leur école dans la Coupe de Feu. C'était elle, le juge impartial qui choisirait les trois sorciers, un de chaque école, qui participeraient au tournoi.

Les yeux des troisièmes années suivirent Karkaroff qui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Une fois que le dernier élève eu posé sa candidature ceux de Durmstrang entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner sans prêter plus d'attention à ceux de Poudlard. Les troisièmes années reprirent leur conversation.

-Mais s'il l'a été, comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici ? demanda Emma.

-Tu te souviens de Macnair, l'an passé ? questionna Etaine en retour.

-Ouais, répondit Swan, tu avais dit qu'il avait acheté le ministère.

-Tu crois que c'est la même chose ? interrogea Anne d'un ton pensif.

La Fourchelang haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas, pas encore. Et elle allait vérifier les archives des procès dès que possible, bien que celles-ci soient épurées.

-Laisse-moi deviner, commença Zane, tu vas le surveiller à ton tour ?

-Je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide non plus. Mais je sais comment démasquer les mangemorts.

Ceux qui sont physionomistes, tout du moins, termina-t-elle mentalement.

-Comment ?

-Simplement en observant leur comportement, leur réaction face à une situation qui leur rappelle leur passé, répondit Etaine.

-Tu comptes lui parler Fourchelang ? demanda Emma. C'est risqué.

-Raison pour laquelle je ne le fais pas. Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire.

Elle ne leur avait pas dit sa parenté presque sûre avec Voldemort et ils étaient tous trop jeunes pour voir ce que ceux qui avaient rencontré le mage noir reconnaissaient en elle. Tout.

Epoussetant son uniforme, elle sauta à terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Emma, encore perchée.

-Consulter les rapports des anciens procès. Vous voulez venir ?

Et tous sautèrent à terre pour la suivre.

-Sans moi, déclara Swan. Je vais retrouver Luna.

Etaine acquiesça doucement avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger de son pas souple et rapide vers la bibliothèque.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de marcher si vite, râla Scott.

-Je marche toujours comme ça, répondit la Fourchelang sans ralentir.

S'il voulait venir il n'avait qu'à suivre le rythme. Etaine poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et salua Mme Pince d'un signe en continuant vers la section juridique. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle cherchait. Ses doigts caressèrent les reliures jusqu'à trouver les reliures de cuir brun de l'année 1981. Elle sortit les cinq volumes qu'elle mit entre les mains de ses camarades.

-Ça sert à quoi, tout ça ? demanda Scott.

-Si Karkaroff a été accusé d'être mangemort comme je le pense, le compte rendu de son procès doit se trouver dans l'un de ses ouvrages, expliqua Etaine. Tu n'as jamais fait de recherches de ce type ?

Le fan de quidditch grommela comme Anne tanguait légèrement sous le poids de son volume.

-Et s'il n'y est pas ? questionna Zane.

-Alors peut-être en 1982.

-Ah non, pas plus d'un bouquin, se révolta Scott.

Etaine leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lire. Tu cherches simplement les procès de mangemorts et le nom de Karkaroff.

-Y a-t-il des chances qu'on tombe sur…, Emma jeta un regard autour d'elle avant de poursuivre plus bas : Rogue ?

Etaine posa son livre sur une table dans un coin, imitée par les autres.

-Non, j'ai déjà cherché. C'est une version épurée.

-Tu veux dire que tu as lu tout ça ? s'exclama Scott en s'attirant un regard réprobateur de Mme Pince.

-Tout non. Juste ce qui concernait les mangemorts, chuchota la Fourchelang. Et je crois que je connaissais le nom de Karkaroff avant.

Grommelant encore, Scott s'assit et ouvrit son ouvrage, imité par les autres. Finalement ce fut Emma qui trouva après plusieurs heures de recherche.

-Ici, déclara-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise. Igor Karkaroff, audience du 12 décembre. Relâché pour coopération au ministère dans la recherche des derniers mangemorts après dénonciation d'Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Travers, Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood, et là il y a une espèce de blanc, comme si on avait gratté.

-Voilà, déclara sinistrement Etaine, comment fonctionne le ministère de la Magie : en envoyant des innocents à Azkaban et en en laissant sortir des coupables.

-C'est quoi ce blanc ? demanda Anne en fronçant les sourcils.

D'un signe Etaine demanda à Emma de lui passer l'ouvrage auquel elle jeta un regard avant de la passer à la sang-pure.

-C'est caractéristique. Il a dénoncé une autre personne dont on ne voulait pas que le nom soit lu.

-Mais qui ? se demanda Zane.

-Je crois que tu le sais, murmura Etaine en se penchant vers lui. Nous le savons tous.

-Tu veux dire R…

La Fourchelang écrasa brusquement le pied de Scott pour le faire taire comme une élève de quatrième année de Gryffondor passait à côté d'eux.

-Cessez de mentionner son nom. A partir de maintenant se sera S quand nous parlerons de ça.

-Vous bâtissez une conspiration ? demanda une voix derrière Etaine.

La Fourchelang se retourna.

-Je crois que j'aurais choisi des gens capable de se taire, si c'était le cas, répondit Etaine en se tournant sur sa chaise pour sourire à Blaise.

Le Serpentard à la peau sombre sourit en retour.

-T'as rien à faire ici, le rembarra Scott.

Blaise lui jeta un regard légèrement dédaigneux.

-L'accès de la bibliothèque est ouvert à tous. Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez les rapports de procès ?

-Je suppose que tu les cherches pour la même chose que nous ? interrogea Etaine.

-Il y a des chances.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes si je te laisse à la bonne page et t'épargne de longues heures de recherches ?

Blaise posa ses avant-bras sur la table, devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Emma fronça les sourcils, incertaine devant ce flirt. Anne par contre suivait la conversation et les attitudes avec passion tandis que Scott affichait un air dégouté et que Zane restait impassible. Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté, intéressée.

-Tu en connais d'autres ?

-Je ne connais que des gens respectables.

-Comme tes quatre camarades de dortoir.

-C'est exact.

Etaine soupira.

-Je te laisse remettre les livres quand tu auras fini. C'est celui-là.

Et elle quitta la bibliothèque, les autres sur ses talons, prête à recevoir les remarques d'Anne.

La Coupe de Feu devait remettre les résultats le soir d'Halloween. A cette occasion on avait préparé un autre festin. Mais, sans doute parce que c'était le deuxième en deux jours, les plats furent plus délaissés. Ceux de Beauxbâtons semblaient s'être définitivement approprié les places des premières et deuxièmes années et Etaine n'avait pas particulièrement envie de batailler avec les septièmes années pour récupérer leur place. A l'exception de Saernel qui s'échinait à déchiqueter un morceau de viande, les autres étaient tous impatients de voir les noms des champions annoncés. Même la Fourchelang ne pouvait se défendre d'une certaine excitation. Les derniers reliefs du repas disparurent enfin et Dumbledore se leva, faisant taire les conversations. A ses côtés, Karkaroff et Madame Maxime semblaient aussi impatients que les autres. Même Maugrey avait ses deux yeux fixés sur le directeur.

-Voilà, déclara le vieil homme, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Dumbledore agita ensuite sa baguette et toutes les chandelles qui flottaient au plafond s'éteignirent, ne laissant que celles des citrouilles d'Halloween. Devant la table des professeurs, les flammes bleutées de la Coupe de Feu brillaient plus que jamais. Etaine sentit monter en elle le même sentiment qui l'avait poussé à s'emparer du retourneur de temps, l'année précédente.

- _Je la veux_ , siffla-t-elle doucement.

- _Ça risque d'être plus compliqué que la dernière fois_ , estima la vipère, _et potentiellement plus dangereux._

 _-Je sais, et pour l'utilité que j'en aurais ça n'en vaut pas la peine._

Mais elle n'avait pas non plus utilisé le retourneur de temps. Elle l'avait juste précieusement conservé, comme les bracelets de Salazar Serpentard.

La Coupe de Feu interrompit ses réflexions, ses flammes devenant soudain d'un rouge cardinal. Une langue de feu jaillit expulsant un parchemin noirci dont le feu avait dévoré les bords. Dumbledore l'attrapa avec dextérité et lu à la lueur des flammes redevenues bleues.

-Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte, sera Viktor Krum.

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissements, notamment de Scott et de plusieurs autres qu'Etaine savait être des fans de quidditch. Krum se leva de la table des Serpentard et s'avança d'une démarche gauche jusqu'à la table des professeurs avant de disparaître par la porte qui donnait accès à la salle voisine.

-A votre avis, demanda Anne, qui sera le prochain ?

A côté d'elle Zane haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers la Coupe de Feu qui avait repris sa teinte rougeoyante.

-Le champion de Beauxbâtons, reprit Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

Il y eu de nouveau des applaudissements tandis que la championne s'avançait avec élégance entre les tables de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Quand elle passa devant les troisièmes années la bouche de Scott se décrocha, lui attirant un regard furieux de sa petite amie. Swan se figea aussi tandis que Zane restait relativement impassible.

- _Elle n'est pas totalement humaine,_ siffla Saernel comme Etaine et les autres suivaient des yeux la silhouette mince aux longs cheveux d'un blond d'argent.

La Fourchelang acquiesça doucement comme Scott sautait sur son banc en retenant un cri de douleur.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, irrité, en se tournant vers Zane qui lui avait apparemment écrasé le pied.

-Tu as une petite amie, je te rappelle, répliqua l'asiatique d'un ton sévère.

-C'est quoi cette fille ? siffla Swan qui continuait de la suivre des yeux.

-C'est une Mystera, déclara Luna. Ils prennent une apparence pour attirer les gens et ensuite se nourrir de ce sentiment.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, rétorqua brusquement l'hyperactif en se tournant vers la rêveuse maintenant que la championne avait passé la porte.

Etaine aperçut la lueur peinée dans les yeux de la fille blonde. De tous, Swan était sans doute l'un des plus proches d'elle et il la repoussait brutalement.

-Luna n'a peut-être pas tort, intervint la Fourchelang. Cette fille n'est pas humaine et elle fait quelque chose qui attire les gens.

Swan se tourna vers elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- _Stupeur_ , siffla doucement le serpent.

-Quelque chose te surprends, Swan ? demanda la sorcière.

-Tu es, euh, jolie, se risqua-t-il, sachant qu'Etaine pouvait parfois réagir à ce constat en lançant des sorts.

La Fourchelang pencha la tête sur le côté, dominant l'hyperactif de toute sa hauteur.

-En fait, avec les flammes derrières tu as une aura très mystérieuse, ajouta Zane. Qui concurrence celle de Delacour. Comme si elle était le jour et toi la nuit.

Etaine tourna son regard vers lui et sourit au compliment avant de se détendre. L'asiatique fit de même, il avait sans doute craint de prendre un sort en venant au secours de Swan.

-Je te remercie, déclara-t-elle. Venant de toi ce compliment a toute sa valeur, ajouta-t-elle en laissant glisser son regard vers les deux autres garçons.

Scott eu la décence de paraître gêné mais déjà les flammes de la Coupe redevenaient rouge.

La tension était bien plus importante maintenant. C'était le champion de Poudlard qui allait être désigné et chaque maison espérait que ce soit son candidat.

-Pourvu que ce soit Drevys, disait justement Emma.

De tous les majeurs de Serdaigle trois avaient posé leur candidature, et Alexander Drevys était le candidat le plus soutenu.

Une langue de feu cracha un parchemin roussi qu'attrapa Dumbledore.

-Le champion de Poudlard, annonça le vieil homme avant de faire une pause, est Cédric Diggory !

Les acclamations, plus fortes que jamais, montèrent de la table voisine des Poufsouffle. Scott et Swan se regardèrent sinistrement. Scott n'aimait pas Diggory car il était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle et avait déjà raflé le vif d'or à Davis, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Dire que Scott lui en gardait rancune était un euphémisme. Le fait que Diggory soit champion constituait une surprise car Poufsouffle avait la réputation d'être le rebut des autres maisons. Les paris n'avaient pas été pour les blaireaux. Mais Etaine savait que ceux qui choisissaient Poufsouffle et en défendaient les valeurs étaient aussi estimable que ceux des autres maisons.

Diggory se leva, un grand sourire sur le visage, et alla rejoindre les autres champions.

-Excellent, déclara Dumbledore quand il put reprendre la parole. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions vous contribuerez à instaurer…

Mais le vieil homme s'interrompit soudain et tout le monde vit pourquoi. La Coupe de Feu avait repris une teinte rouge. Comme pour les trois champions une langue de feu expulsa un parchemin que le directeur attrapa. Contrairement à toute la salle les yeux de la Fourchelang quittèrent Dumbedore des yeux pour aller fixer Fol Œil. Lequel observait non pas Rogue ou Karkaroff mais le vieil homme. Etaine reporta son regard sur le directeur et regretta ne pas maitriser la légilimentie tant il fixa le papier avant de relever la tête et de livrer un dernier nom :

-Harry Potter.


	7. Légilimentie

-Hein ? s'exclama Swan.

Et son interlocution se reflétait sur les visages de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

-Quatre champions ? demanda Emma quand Potter disparut à son tour par la porte sous les regards figés des spectateurs. Je croyais qu'il ne devait y en avoir que trois !

-Il y en a toujours eu trois, déclara Anne qui en avait oublié sa colère contre Scott. Un par école participante. C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Une situation sans précédent, remarqua Etaine. Et potentiellement très intéressante.

-En tout cas ça double nos chances, se réjouit Scott. Pourvu qu'ils l'acceptent en plus de ce crétin de Diggory. Je me demande comment il a fait…

-C'est sûr que Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ne vont pas être content, acquiesça Zane en suivant des yeux Karkaroff et Madame Maxime qui se dirigeaient vers la pièce où s'était retirés les champions avec Dumbledore, Croupton, Verpey, McGonagall et Rogue.

-Ils seront forcés de l'accepter, déclara Etaine. Les champions sont liés par un contrat magique jusqu'à la fin du tournoi à partir du moment où leur nom sortent de la Coupe de Feu. Ils _doivent_ concourir.

-Ça n'explique pas comment il a fait, remarqua Swan.

-Fred et George Weasley et Amélie Faucett ont essayé de passer la limite d'âge avec une potion de vieillissement, dit Emma. Ils se sont retrouvés avec des barbes. Il n'a pas procédé comme ça.

-D'après Rogue, Potter est une calamité en potion, intervint la Fourchelang. Mais ce n'est pas tant la limite d'âge qu'il faut tromper. C'est aussi la Coupe elle-même qui est très puissante.

Etrangement Anne ne fit aucune remarque sur le professeur de potion.

-Et comment tu ferais pour déposer ton nom dans la Coupe, si tu étais candidate ? demanda le fan de quidditch avec une légère agressivité

Etaine se tut un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

-Je suppose que j'aurais tout simplement demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire.

Les autres ne répliquèrent pas. C'était tout simple et aucun d'eux n'y avait pensé.

-Donc il avait un complice, comprit Scott.

Mais cette fois encore Etaine secoua la tête.

-Quoi ? demanda Swan qui avait vu son geste.

-Lorsqu'il est passé, répondit la Fourchelang, il n'y avait aucun sentiment de victoire en lui. Juste de la confusion.

-Et je suppose que tu es sûre de ta source ?

La sorcière plissa les yeux en se tournant vers le fan de quidditch.

-Saernel se trompe rarement.

-Ça suffit, déclara Emma d'un ton sans réplique, connaissant la faculté d'Etaine à en vouloir aux gens pour des broutilles quand on la contredisait.

Malgré cela la Fourchelang jeta au fan de quidditch un regard assassin que lui rendit l'autre. Un sourire cruel vint lentement s'ajouter à la figure de la jeune fille qu'éclairait toujours à contrejour les flammes bleutées. Scott finit par baisser les yeux.

-Lâche et idiot, remarqua-t-elle froidement avant de se lever pour quitter la Grande Salle.

* * *

L'océan était calme, à peine parsemé de petites vaguelettes. Un petit vent se leva, tentant vainement d'en alimenter la puissance. Tout était sous contrôle. Etaine battit des cils pour superposer à cette représentation métaphorique la réalité. Devant ses yeux se dessina bientôt les cachots où Rogue officiait. Le Maître des potions lui-même se tenait devant elle, pointant sa baguette en marmonnant son incantation. Elle pouvait toujours voir l'océan, toujours calme, mais elle voyait aussi la réalité avec la même acuité qu'à l'habitude. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux du professeur de potion. Elle avait beaucoup progressé depuis ses premières leçons d'occulmencie.

Rogue brisa soudain la connexion et les rides de l'océan disparurent tout à fait. Etaine ne vacilla même pas et relégua l'océan dans un coin de sa conscience. Un sourire étirait les lèvres minces du Maître des potions, dévoilant ses dents plantées de travers.

-Tu as fait de remarquables progrès, Etaine, constata-t-il.

La sorcière répondit par le même sourire. Après avoir passé deux années à alterner vouvoiement et tutoiement selon son humeur il avait fini par se décider pour le tutoiement. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que les leçons d'occulmencie lui donnaient un accès à son esprit et à ses souvenirs, lui permettant de mieux la connaître.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner en ce domaine de compétence, murmura Rogue. Tu en es devenue une experte.

-Je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai eu un bon professeur.

-Pas de flatterie, Etaine.

-Disons un simple constat, professeur.

-Nous allons essayer autre chose, déclara-t-il de sa voix doucereuse habituelle dans laquelle elle ne voyait plus une menace à présent. Tu vas essayer de me cacher une part de ton esprit et les sentiments qui y sont rattachés.

-Laquelle ?

-Ce qui peut être interprété comme une faiblesse, un possible moyen de pression, décida Rogue.

La Fourchelang ferma les yeux pour faire le tri de ses souvenirs. Avec l'habitude c'était de plus en plus facile. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit le professeur de potion était devant elle, l'attendant.

-Prête ?

Etaine acquiesça, cherchant son regard. Elle sut exactement quand il commença : quand l'océan apparut. Il était toujours là, puisqu'il était la représentation qu'elle avait choisie pour son esprit, mais cette représentation ne lui venait que lorsqu'on l'attaquait.

Les yeux rivés dans ceux du professeur de potion, elle sentait l'océan qui s'agitait. Il s'agissait maintenant de laisser des gouffres accessibles tandis qu'elle fermait hermétiquement d'autres zones. Elle bloqua ainsi la tous les souvenirs de l'orphelinat où elle était en position de faiblesse et Kane, ne gardant que quelques confrontations avec Herbert et sa bande dont elle était sortie victorieuse. De Poudlard aussi elle occulta certains aspects, les sentiments divers qu'elle avait pour ses camarades… Mais surtout elle occulta tout ce qui pouvait la faire paraître trop impitoyable et toutes ses combines au fil des ans. A voir ses souvenirs on l'aurait cru insensible.

Lorsqu'elle eut dessiné le paysage de son esprit qu'elle voulait montrer elle se recentra sur le Maître des potions dont elle n'avait pas quitté le regard. On voyait aisément qu'il était occulmens il y avait dans ses yeux cette profondeur caractéristique et mystérieuse qu'elle avait elle aussi avant même de commencer ces leçons. Rogue s'approcha pour mieux voir, fouillant son regard, à un souffle d'elle. Etaine ne recula pas et lui opposa une résistance farouche quand il tenta d'accéder à un souvenir qu'il connaissait déjà et qu'elle lui cachait. Finalement il rompit le contact.

-On croirait observer l'esprit d'un seigneur sombre, remarqua-t-il dans son murmure habituel.

-Pas aussi impitoyable, j'espère, rétorqua Etaine en souriant, se disant que si Anne les voyait si proche l'un de l'autre il deviendrait impossible de la détourner de son hypothèse.

Quoique, depuis la rencontre avec Blaise à la bibliothèque, la sang-pure la harcelait autant sur le Serpentard que sur le Maître des potions.

-Je vous laisse vous rendre à votre prochain cours, déclara Rogue en se détournant d'elle pour regagner son bureau.

La Fourchelang quitta la salle de classe en le saluant.

« _Atempora_ » informula-t-elle. Un cadran de montre complexe fait de lignes argentées apparut devant elle. Il restait encore une demi-heure avant les sortilèges. Pourquoi le professeur de potion la laissait-il partir aussi tôt ? Réfléchissant sur la question elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Elle devait vérifier une référence de _Magie Ancienne et Potion Ancestrales._ Emma, Zane, Anne et Scott étaient déjà à la bibliothèque, assis à une table pour quatre. Etaine passa devant eux sans même leur accorder un regard. Elle n'avait rien contre les trois premiers mais en voulait toujours au fan de quidditch. Elle avait vaguement remarqué que les choses étaient en train de se dégrader entre Anne et Scott et s'en moquait royalement. Elle se doutait que c'était lié avec la réaction du garçon face à la championne de Beauxbâtons mais elle ne voyait aucune raison d'y trouver des circonstances atténuantes à Scott. Plus il souffrirait mieux se serait. En attendant elle l'ignorait, il ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de particulier, de toute manière.

Elle alla jusqu'à une table isolée où elle savait pouvoir consulter des ouvrages sans être dérangée. Un journal traînait sur la table, mais elle savait déjà ce qu'elle y trouverait : une photo de Potter s'étalant sur la première page et un article à son sujet. Etait-il réellement l'idiot qui y était décrit ? Contrairement aux autres membres de sa maison Etaine en doutait. Tout comme elle pensait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait placé son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Il fallait une puissance autrement importante que celle qu'il possédait surement pour ensorceler l'objet magique. Quelqu'un, quelque part, avait surement intérêt à ce qu'il participe au tournoi et cela donnait à celui-ci un nouvel attrait pour Etaine. Elle voulait comprendre.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, la Fourchelang se jeta un sortilège de désillusion pour pouvoir fureter dans la Réserve en toute tranquillité. C'était sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus calme de la bibliothèque : depuis son arrivé le champion de Durmstrang avait pris l'habitude d'hanter les lieux aussi souvent qu'elle-même le faisait et il était suivi par une cohorte de filles chuchotantes et gloussantes. Etaine saisit un livre qui semblait convenir à sa recherche et le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver l'information recherchée :

Légilimentie : discipline consistant à s'introduire dans l'esprit d'une autre créature pensante de même mode de pensée pour en visionner souvenirs et sentiments. Magie noire. cf occulmencie

Ressortant _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ de sa poche, Etaine compara les deux textes. Comme à l'habitude l'Archiviste était beaucoup plus expansive :

"La légilimentie est un art complexe. Il ne s'agit pas comme on le pense souvent de simplement « lire » les pensées mais de prendre connaissance des pensées et des émotions pour ensuite les décoder et les mettre en lien avec une situation. La formule « _legilimens_ » permet de prendre connaissance très rapidement des souvenirs les plus proches du sujet au moment de l'utilisation.

Toutefois, le légilimens peut se tromper dans son analyse et se fourvoyer sur certains raisonnements. L'expérience permet de palier à ce problème. Plus le légilimens fera usage de cette discipline plus ses perceptions deviendront puissantes et lui permettront l'accès à des données complémentaires.

Il peut y exister des prédestinations selon le caractère de la personne mais aussi de son environnement et de sa famille. Il est courant de retrouver plusieurs légilimens dans une même famille.

Tout comme la majorité des sortilèges la facilité à l'usage de la légilimentie dépend de la puissance du légilimens. L'apprentissage de la légilimentie se fait le plus souvent sous la direction d'un mentor. La majorité des ministères de la Magie exige que cet apprentissage ait lieu sous leur contrôle afin de limiter et de recenser les légilimens. Toutefois, il est possible d'apprendre l'usage de cette discipline en autodidacte. Rares sont ceux qui y parviennent mais de tous ce sont les plus puissants car leur manière de faire diffère de celle habituellement enseignée et peut perturber l'occulmens.

L'occulmencie aussi est un facteur à prendre en compte que ce soit dans l'apprentissage ou dans l'utilisation de cet art. Un occulmens a plus de chance de parvenir à apprendre la légilimentie que la même personne l'ignorant."

L'Archiviste dissertait ensuite sur l'occulmencie, sujet qu'Etaine connaissait déjà. Les deux disciplines étaient classées entre la magie blanche et la magie noire, contrairement à l'autre ouvrage.

La Fourchelang referma les deux livres et glissa le sien dans sa poche avant de remettre l'autre dans les rayonnages. La légilimentie était le but qu'elle poursuivait désormais. Maintenant il lui fallait juste trouver un cobaye, quelqu'un qui ne lui poserait pas de question ou qu'elle pourrait égarer. Avec suffisamment de pensées dans la tête pour ne pas remarquer son intrusion. L'identité lui vint tout naturellement.

-Selon vous, qu'est-ce que sera la première tâche ? demanda Scott au repas du soir.

-Sait pas, répondit joyeusement l'hyperactif.

-Quand est-ce ? demanda Emma.

-Le 24 novembre, les renseigna Etaine.

-Et tu ne saurais pas ce que c'est, par hasard ? questionna le fan de quidditch.

-Vu la confiance que tu as en mes opinions je m'étonne que tu poses cette question, Scott, répliqua la Fourchelang en se resservant de gratin dauphinois. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que l'apparence le laissait croire.

-Allez, je suis sûr que tu as une hypothèse, insista-t-il.

Etaine éclata d'un rire froid qui fit frissonner Scott avant de reporter un regard amusé sur lui.

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne m'intéresse pas. Ce sont les évènements qui l'entourent qui me préoccupent.

Allait-il la laisser tranquille ? La baguette posée sur la table, pointée sur la personne assise en face d'elle, elle était prête à lancer le sort. Il ne lui fallait que le temps de se concentrer. Elle savait déjà comment procéder pour inverser l'occulmencie en légilimentie.

-Il doit surement y avoir des annales, quelque part, suggéra Emma.

-Il y en a, répondit Anne. Elles ont brûlaient il y a cinquante ans à cause d'un élève qui n'a pas maîtrisé un _flambio._

-Un _Feudeymon_ , corrigea Etaine machinalement avant de formuler « _legilimens_ » en posant sa main sur la baguette.

Il n'y eu d'abord que de la brume. Puis celle-ci prit petit à petit forme et couleur pour créer une scène. Un jardin avec une balançoire. Une fillette était assise dessus. Celui dont c'était le souvenir tourna la tête vers une femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle dit quelque chose qu'Etaine n'entendit pas. Le souvenir changea brusquement et l'on vit ceux de Durmstrang défiler pour mettre leurs noms dans la Coupe de Feu. « Je pense que ce sera Krum » déclara une voix, comme depuis le fond d'un tunnel. L'angle de vision changea légèrement et Scott fut visible. De peur de se faire repérer si elle restait plus longtemps, Etaine interrompit la connexion et revint sans un battement de paupière à la réalité.

-…deymon ? demanda Zane. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne la regardait bizarrement. Sa plongée dans les souvenirs avait été rapide.

-Un sort de magie noire qui consiste à maîtriser des créatures enflammées. C'est issu du _flambio_ mais nettement plus dévastateur et puissant car ça a une volonté propre et un but : tout détruire.

-La vache. Il a dû se faire renvoyer pour ça ! s'exclama Swan.

Etaine se tourna vers lui. Il était absolument comme d'habitude. Il n'avait rien remarqué de son intrusion dans son esprit.

-Oui, il a même écopé d'une amende au ministère de la Magie.

-J'ai une idée de ce qu'ils vont faire pour la première épreuve, s'excita l'hyperactif.

-Quoi ? questionna Emma.

C'était le moment idéal pour réessayer.

Elle était dans le parc du château, en train de courir après l'une des créatures les plus répugnantes qu'elle ait vu. Et qui ressemblaient assez à la définition qu'avait faite Luna des Scroutts à pétard. Elle revint à la réalité juste à temps pour entendre Swan s'exclamer :

-Des Scroutts !

C'était donc ainsi que la légilimentie fonctionnait : en quelques centièmes de secondes. Maintenant il fallait juste qu'elle affine sa technique pour pouvoir viser une information précise…


	8. Le retournement des alliances

Le mardi 24 novembre les cours se terminèrent exceptionnellement à midi car l'après-midi devait se dérouler la première des trois tâches du tournoi. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé ce que les champions devraient accomplir semblait être devenu la principale préoccupation des élèves de l'école. Seuls quelques rares élus savaient. Les professeurs, les directeurs et les champions. Et Etaine même si elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails. La majorité de ces personnes n'auraient pas dû être au courant mais il était de tradition de tricher au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La Fourchelang aurait certes pu faire usage de la légilimentie qu'elle maitrisait de mieux en mieux ou essayer de faire parler le Maître des potions mais l'explication était plus simple : Krum et Potter qui cherchaient tous deux à la bibliothèque compulsaient des ouvrages sur les mêmes créatures. Il avait suffi de lire par-dessus leur épaule sous sortilège de désillusion pour obtenir la réponse aux interrogations.

-Selon vous, c'est quoi ? demanda Swan pour la énième fois depuis le matin.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Emma avec la même patience que les fois précédentes.

Etaine s'émerveillait de sa faculté à ne pas s'emporter.

-Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps, pesta Scott en finissant son assiette, allons-y.

Mais ni Emma, ni Anne, ni Zane, ni Luna, ni Etaine n'avaient fini leurs assiettes. Cela n'empêcha pas le fan de quidditch d'hausser les épaules quand sa petite amie le lui fit remarquer et de partir avec Swan. Il n'avait pas plutôt quitté la Grande Salle qu'Anne s'effondrait sur l'épaule d'Emma.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui, sanglota-t-elle presque.

-Allons, ma vieille, ça va aller, lui assura la née-moldue en lui massant le dos.

-Romps, lui conseilla la Fourchelang avant d'enfourner une part de lasagne.

Devant l'annonce brutale Anne se tourna vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-Ça ne sert à rien de continuer une relation si elle occasionne davantage de peine que de bonheur, expliqua Etaine après avoir avalé. Tu essayes de maintenir quelque chose avec Scott parce que tu penses que tu peux revenir à la même chose qu'avant l'arrivée des délégations. Mais tant qu'elle – la Fourchelang désigna Fleur Delacour du menton – sera là, tu n'y arriveras pas. Même s'il est clair qu'elle ne s'intéressera pas à Scott elle fait quelque chose qui ensorcèle les garçons. Dans ce cas-là je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes quelques temps et s'il veut vraiment être avec toi il reviendra.

-Tu penses ? demanda la sang-pure avec espoir.

En voyant ce regard tourné vers elle, Etaine sentit un brin de panique l'envahir elle voulait donner un conseil, pas se retrouver conseillère conjugale.

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution, mais je ne suis pas à ta place. C'est à toi de choisir. Vois Scott comme il est sans préjugés.

-Arrogant et prétentieux, déclara Luna.

Il était vrai que le fan de quidditch avait tôt fait de reprendre la terminologie de « Loufoca » pour l'appeler, faisant rire d'autres au détriment de la rêveuse. Et depuis leur première année les rapports entre eux s'étaient lentement dégradés au point qu'il l'ignorait désormais royalement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui ? demanda Anne aux trois autres.

-C'est mon ami, répondit Zane. Mais toi aussi, alors je pense que je ne peux pas tellement juger.

Etaine se retint de dire tout le mal qu'elle pensait du fan de quidditch pour simplement déclarer :

-Disons qu'il ne m'a jamais été sympathique. Mais dans la situation actuelle j'exagérerais surement mes griefs et je peux être assez convaincante en rhétorique pour de persuader de prendre mon avis, ce que je ne souhaite pas. Je crois donc que je vais me taire.

-Emma ? demanda la sang-pure à celle qui lui massait doucement le dos.

-Honnêtement, tant que tu es heureuse ça me vas, mais là tu fais beaucoup plus que lui et il te laisse tomber pour aller satisfaire une curiosité passagère. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui.

Zane, Emma et Etaine échangèrent un regard tandis que Luna restait en dehors du coup comme à son habitude. Les quatre avaient la même vision de la situation il ne restait à Anne qu'à l'admettre à son tour, avec le temps. La sang-pure enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux blond sombre sans que les autres ne la dérangent.

-Si on y allait ? suggéra-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes en relevant la tête.

Etaine plongea un instant son regard dans le sien, usant de la légilimentie. Anne avait fait son choix en enterrant les souvenirs de Scott. La Fourchelang ne pouvait que l'approuvait.

Les troisièmes années se levèrent docilement et la suivirent tandis qu'elle traversait la Grande Salle en silence, puis le hall, jusqu'au parc, Etaine suivant pour une fois l'allure des autres.

- _Du courage_ , siffla Saernel, _mais il est fragile et elle peut s'effondrer à tout instant._

 _-Je sais. Mais Emma la soutiendra et elle verra qu'elle a pris la meilleure décision_ , répondit tout bas la sorcière.

- _J'espère je commence à m'attacher à eux…_

 _-_ A votre avis, demanda la sang-pure d'un ton qui ne laissait pas croire son hésitation quelques minutes auparavant, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

-De quoi faire passer à Swan tout regret, assura Etaine en ricanant à cette pensée.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ? questionna Zane.

-J'aime bien l'omniscience, répondit nonchalamment la Fourchelang. Et quand je veux savoir quelque chose, je l'obtiens.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'av… Oh, oui, se rappela Emma à mi question.

Elle venait de se souvenir de sa rancœur à l'égard de Scott.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Anne en ignorant pour une fois le lapsus.

-Disons qu'en comparaison les Scroutts sont des exemples de gentillesse.

-Ils sont de plus en plus gros, rectifia Luna. La dernière fois l'un deux a explosé en créant un cratère dans le sol. Heureusement Zane avait déjà lâché la laisse.

-Je m'en souviens, grimaça l'asiatique.

-Donc ? demanda Emma.

Dans les yeux d'Anne se reflétait la même question. Etaine sourit avant de lâcher sa bombe :

-Des dragons.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Anne comme Zane pilait et qu'Emma lui rentrait dedans. Ils ont amenés des dragons à Poudlard !

Un sifflement féroce de Saernel fit redescendre sa voix à un murmure, son éclat ayant attiré l'attention de plusieurs élèves proches.

-Moins fort, réclama le Fourchelang en remerciant le serpent d'une caresse pour son intervention, je n'ai pas envie que toute l'école sache à quel point je suis bien informée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? demanda Zane dans un murmure. Tout de même pas les affronter ?

-Tu crois peut-être que je vais donner toute mes informations directement ? plaisanta avec un sourire Etaine pour les détendre.

Les troisièmes années de Serdaigle s'étaient habitués à Saernel mais lorsqu'il manifestait de l'agressivité les instincts reprenaient le dessus et l'on s'éloignait de lui. A ce moment-là Anne ralentit imperceptiblement, imités des autres. Levant la tête, Etaine vit que Scott avançait à grands pas vers eux. La Fourchelang bougea légèrement la tête puis murmura à l'oreille de la sang-pure :

-Saernel propose de lui siffler au visage, tu es d'accord ?

Le visage d'Anne reprit alors un aspect calme qui ne laissait pas croire qu'elle appréhendait la confrontation qui allait suivre.

-Je vais me débrouiller, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

A ce moment Scott arriva devant eux, seul.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que c'est ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Des dragons, répondit Anne en lui passant devant.

Le fan de quidditch resta un instant figé, surpris tandis qu'Etaine affichait un air béat de se voir ainsi vengée par celle qui aurait dû être son ennemie dans ce combat.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ? demanda-t-il en la rattrapant.

Mais Anne le dépassa d'un pas vif sans même lui jeter un regard pour aller se joindre à la foule.

-Attends, Anne ! s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le bras, peu habitué à ce qu'elle le traite de manière si cavalière.

La sorcière se dégagea d'un coup sec et le foudroya du regard avant de déclarer d'une voix froide qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle qu'Etaine adoptait quand elle était en colère :

-Continuez sans moi, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une discussion avec Scott.

Les autres s'exécutèrent à la grande confusion du fan de quidditch. La Fourchelang lui adressa un sourire cruel avant de leur emboîter le pas vers la grande tente qui abritait les dragons, ravie par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Dans la tente avait été posées quatre caisses de bois où l'on entendait des ronflements. La Fourchelang se doutait que chacune d'elles contenaient la créature qu'elle affronter les champions. Swan était devant l'une d'elles, observant par un des trous pratiqués en ce but la bête.

Les autres troisièmes années se dirigèrent vers la première boite comme Etaine obliquait vers l'hyperactif qui observait calmement ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore voir. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la cage renforcée de fer elle vit des écailles rouges incandescentes mêlées à d'autres d'un or orangé. Il avait de larges ailes d'une membrane rougeoyante comme le bord d'une flamme a demi repliées dans son dos. Une espèce de masque de cornes plus sombres entourait la tête de la bête, comme la collerette de certains dinosaures, qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible que ne troublaient pas les bruits des paroles des élèves qui commençaient à affluer.

-C'est un Boutefeu chinois d'après Scott, déclara Swan.

-Et les autres ?

-Là-bas c'est un Vert gallois, désigna-t-il en montrant la boîte devant laquelle leurs condisciples s'étaient rassemblés, et là un Suédois à museau court. Le dernier c'est un Magyar à pointes, le plus dangereux de tous, termina-t-il en désignant la cage la plus éloignée.

-Scott s'y connaît en dragon ?

-Ouais, quand il est sur un sujet qu'il connaît on voit pourquoi il est à Serdaigle.

-Un conseil, Swan : Scott n'a pas tellement la côte ces temps-ci.

-Hein ? demanda l'hyperactif en quittant le dragon des yeux pour se tourner vers Etaine qui détaillait toujours la bête.

-Il est en train de s'expliquer avec Anne, lâcha celle-ci avant de s'approcher de la cage du Suédois à museau court, si tu veux plus de détails demande à Emma ou à Zane.

Le Suédois était plus petit et râblé que le Boutefeu et ses écailles étaient d'un bleu azur avec de légères raies sombres. Comme son nom l'indiquait son museau était plus court et massif que celui du Boutefeu et son cou moins long. Si le Boutefeu semblait avoir davantage d'agilité que celui-ci elle ne doutait pas que le Suédois avait davantage d'endurance et de résistance. Etaine l'observa quelques temps, assez pour évaluer ses points forts et ses faiblesses, avant de passer au Vert gallois. Celui-ci était taillé pour la vitesse avec de longues ailes fines en pointes rétractées dans son dos et une tête élégante. Tout son corps était d'un beau vert de l'herbe grasse du printemps qui devenait plus clair sur son ventre et l'intérieur de ses pattes. Un V majuscule rappelant celui des vipères était arboré en écailles plus sombres sur le front. Il dormait enroulé sur lui-même dans une position qui n'était pas sans rappeler l' « escargot » de Saernel. Les dragons pouvaient-ils comprendre le Fourchelang comme les serpents ou y étaient-ils insensibles ? se demanda la sorcière.

Scott la rejoignit tandis qu'elle commençait à examiner le Magyar. Swan avait eu raison de tous, indéniablement, c'était le plus dangereux. Il était d'un noir brunâtre et plus aussi massif que le Suédois mais avec des muscles semblables à ceux du Boutefeu. Une paire de larges ailes gris sombres étaient étalées sur le sol, saillant de son dos juste après les pattes antérieures. Sa tête placée juste devant la Fourchelang était anguleuse et ses mâchoires entrouvertes laissaient voir des dents comme autant de poignards. Des pics sortaient tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sa queue était armée de deux appendices plus gros qui rendaient la bête aussi dangereuse devant que derrière. De temps en temps la bête tiquait dans son sommeil, plus agitée que les trois autres.

- _Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ tenta la sorcière pour voir si le Fourchelang marchait aussi sur les dragons.

La bête tiqua et émit un léger grognement.

- _D'où viens-tu ?_ continua Etaine.

Cette fois le dragon ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne_ , glissa la vipère

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'exclama avec colère le joueur de quidditch en se plantant devant elle, interrompant sa tentative.

Etaine se retourna pour faire face à celui qui le toisait des quelques centimètres qu'il avait de plus qu'elle. Croisant son regard elle vit sa conversation avec Anne. La sang-pure n'avait pas été tendre dans ses reproches. Cela manqua de lui arracher un sourire.

-A quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Nous !

-Disons que je lui ai montré la meilleure solution pour sa situation, répondit-elle.

-La meilleure solution ?

-Elle n'a pas été très dure à convaincre tu n'as pas beaucoup aidé de ton côté, il faut dire…

-C'est ma petite amie ! s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant le regard de quelques premières années de Poufsouffle.

-C'était, rectifia Etaine en faisant signe aux blaireaux d'aller voir ailleurs. Maintenant si tu veux la reconquérir il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas la considérer comme un acquis.

-La reconquérir ? Tu vas tout faire pour que je n'y arrive pas !

-C'est vrai que j'aimerais autant que cela n'arrive pas. Il y a quelqu'un de plus estimable que toi qui serais à mon avis beaucoup mieux pour elle. Anne était malheureuse depuis que tu as vu Delacour. Si tu es dans cette situation c'est bien plus dû à ton comportement qu'à mon intervention. Plutôt que de te chercher un bouc émissaire, apprends à traiter avec les autres au lieu de les agresser, ils seraient peut-être mieux disposés envers toi…

-Qui ? éructa le fan de quidditch, ne retenant que la première partie de sa tirade.

-Une personne honorable et généreuse qui préfère s'effacer que de se mettre en avant mais lui apportera un constant soutien.

Sans laisser le temps à Scott de poser d'autres questions elle sortit de la tente, abandonnant sa tentative de parler au dragon. Ceux-ci lui avaient déjà permis d'offrir à Anne le joker dont elle avait besoin pour s'imposer et se tailler une place à ses côtés. Elle venait d'échanger sa place de « vaguement exclu » avec le fan de quidditch. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage devant sa victoire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était une bonne joueuse d'échecs.


	9. La première tâche

Apercevant les troisièmes années de Serdaigle déjà installés dans les gradins, Etaine grimpa à leur rencontre. Ses condisciples s'étaient appropriés les meilleures places, celles au bord de l'arène. De cette manière ils pourraient suivre l'ensemble de la scène. L'arène avait été construite à l'opposé du lac, dans le plus grand secret car personne n'allait jamais dans la rocaille de la montagne. Raison pour laquelle ces aménagements étaient restés secrets jusqu'à ce matin. Un vaste terrain circulaire avait été aménagé autour d'un lieu à peu près plat. Tout autour se dressaient les gradins sur cinq rangs, surélevés de quelques mètres. Les autres s'étaient ainsi emparé de la première rangée devant l'estrade d'honneur délimitée d'un ruban de velours rouge d'où ils bénéficiaient d'une vue d'ensemble. La Fourchelang se fraya un chemin entre les bancs jusqu'à l'endroit où Swan se faisait conter ce qui était arrivé par Emma pendant que Zane échangeait avec Anne. Etaine dissimula un sourire l'asiatique se dévoilait donc enfin. Depuis le début des problèmes avec Scott il avait soutenu discrètement la sang-pure sans trop s'imposer. Il serait bien mieux que le fan de quidditch, une fois que la sorcière aurait tourné la page. La Fourchelang s'assit à côté de Luna, sur le bord du groupe et attendit.

Les élèves de Poudlard commencèrent à affluer quelques minutes plus tard, sortant de la tente des dragons. Ils n'avaient pas autant d'avance qu'eux et envahirent rapidement toute la première rangée avant d'attaquer les suivantes. Quelques minutes après les élèves de Beauxbâtons se groupèrent sur le côté gauche de l'estrade, menés par Madame Maxime. Elle était accompagnée des deux autres directeurs qui prirent place dans la loge avec le directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale. Dumbledore discutait avec Croupton d'elle ne savait quoi. Les élèves de Durmstrang se placèrent un peu plus loin, délaissés de Karkaroff qui cherchait à s'entretenir avec Rogue. Etaine, qui connaissait la gestuelle de celui-ci, voyait qu'au-delà du vernis des apparences quelque chose gênait le Maître des potions. Etait-ce Maugrey qui suivait de son pas claudiquant reconnaissable entre mille ? Une dernière personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas suivait le cortège. Il s'agissait d'une femme blonde à la coiffure extravagante, vêtue de vert. Ses yeux cherchaient le moindre détail intéressant à la manière d'un prédateur, se détournant de tout ce qui était inintéressant. Ses mains étaient serrées à la manière d'un rapace sur un sac à main apparence crocodile d'un vert plus foncé. Etaine identifia immédiatement le danger. Elle ne fut pas la seule d'ailleurs car dès qu'elle fit son entrée Rogue se détourna du directeur de Durmstrang pour aller s'installer à trois rangs derrière elle. Karkaroff ne tenta pas de le suivre et s'installa à côté de l'autre côté de la loge, rejoint par Madame Maxime qui devait se plier légèrement pour ne pas toucher les auvents qui les protégeraient du soleil une fois qu'il serait sorti de derrière les nuages.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Etaine en se penchant vers Luna qui n'était malheureusement pas la meilleure source de renseignement mais sa seule voisine.

La rêveuse se tourna vers elle comme elle montrait d'un léger mouvement de tête la femme en vert qui avait désormais sortit de son sac un bloc-notes et une plume d'un vert criard qui se tortillait. La Fourchelang vit sa discrétion ruinée par Luna qui dévisagea avec insistance la femme de ses yeux globuleux.

-Une mange-feuille, répondit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux. Une dryade malfaisante qui s'est retournée contre la forêt.

Un rire interrompit la définition de la rêveuse.

-Une mange-feuille, s'amusa la femme en vert. Qui croit encore à ces vieilles superstitions aujourd'hui ?

-Les mange-feuilles existent, réagit aussitôt Luna comme toujours quand on la contestait.

La femme lui jeta un regard méprisant derrière ses lunettes décorées de petits diamants autour des verres.

-Ce ne sont que de vieux contes à dormir debout, petite sotte.

Etaine attrapa la balle au vol et prit la défense de sa condisciple comme chaque fois qu'elle n'aimait pas quelqu'un.

-Je suppose que vous êtes donc mieux informée, pour pouvoir émettre un tel avis, déclara la Fourchelang avec toutes les formes de la politesse mais un ton qui prouvait qu'elle en doutait clairement, semblable à celui de Rogue.

La femme émit un petit bruit hautain.

-Evidemment, je ne suis pas journaliste pour rien.

-C'est étrange, remarqua Etaine. Mais je pensais qu'au vu de votre comportement vous n'auriez pas manqué de rajouter aux… mérites qu'occasionnent votre profession en y ajoutant ceux qui vous sont propres. Si toutefois vous en avez, ajouta-t-elle après une petite pause.

-Tu veux connaître mon nom, petite idiote ? demanda la femme en plissant les yeux. Je suis Rita Skeeter, de la Gazette du sorcier.

Etaine sourit, ayant eu l'information qu'elle désirait, puis repartit à l'attaque.

-Je me souviens d'un article particulièrement déplorable d'il y a quelques jours. Ainsi, Potter n'est donc pas le crétin sentimental que vous y dépeignez. Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour survivre jusque-là…

Etaine s'interrompit pour ménager une pause et jeta un coup d'œil évident vert la plume verte criarde qui courrait le long du papier.

-A moins, ajouta-t-elle comme si l'idée lui venait soudain, que l'explication de l'existence de ces torchons ne soient dû au fait que vous laissez faire à vos instruments tout le travail…

Les yeux de la journaliste se plissèrent davantage encore. Puis son expression se para d'un grand sourire et elle demanda d'une voix mielleuse :

-Mais je suis sûre que vous aimeriez m'expliquer ce que pensent mes lecteurs de mes « torchons » avec une interview miss… ?

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Etaine s'élargit et se fit vaguement cruel.

-Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mâcher le travail. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez vous-même de quoi me calomnier à loisir. J'attends avec impatience votre article. Je pense qu'il me donnera l'occasion de m'amuser un peu à sa lecture…

Et elle se retourna vers l'arène où l'on amenait le premier dragon. C'était le Suédois à museau court qui, maintenant réveillé, se débattait comme un beau diable et la dizaine de sorcier du ministère avait du mal à le maîtriser pour l'empêcher de cracher des flammes vers le public. Quatre autres sorciers coururent rapidement jusqu'à la plate-forme centrale, portant dans leur bras quelque chose enveloppé dans des couvertures précieusement serrés contre leur poitrine. Lorsqu'ils enlevèrent les couvertures Etaine comprit la raison de la fureur du dragon. Ou plutôt de la dragonne car ce que portaient les sorciers étaient des œufs oblongs gris qu'ils déposèrent délicatement dans une espèce de nid fait des couvertures. En voyant les œufs la dragonne s'agita comme jamais pour les rejoindre. L'un des sorciers qui la retenait cria aux autres de se dépêcher et ils placèrent rapidement un dernier œuf parmi les autres, celui-ci entièrement doré avant de s'éloigner précipitamment. Grâce à un sort d'agrandissement Etaine pu s'apercevoir que contrairement aux autres il était mécanique et sculpté avec des charnières sur le côté. Les champions devaient probablement en prendre possession.

Dès que les sorciers du ministère se furent écartés, ceux qui tenaient la dragonne la lâchèrent et elle fila aussitôt auprès de sa couvée, se mettant à la renifler pour s'assurer que tous les œufs étaient en bon état. Finalement rassurée, elle s'installa pour couver et ne bougea plus, surveillant néanmoins attentivement l'assistance.

-Mesdames et messieurs, commença la voix de Verpey depuis la loge.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il était arrivé sans qu'Etaine, trop occupée à regarder la dragonne, ne l'entende, dans un vieil habit d'une équipe de quidditch dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, déclara-t-il avec un entrain qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Swan. Le but de nos champions aujourd'hui sera de détourner la vigilance d'un dragon pour s'emparer de l'œuf d'or caché parmi les œufs normaux. Sans davantage vous faire attendre, je vous laisse observer le spectacle !

Et il se rassit sous quelques applaudissements. La célébrité du joueur de quidditch. En parlant de joueur de quidditch, Etaine remarqua que Scott n'était pas venu s'installer avec eux. Mais elle détourna les yeux de la foule pour se reconcentrer sur l'arène où Diggory venait d'apparaître sous les applaudissements. Il semblait livide, ce que la Fourchelang comprenait parfaitement.

- _Ce n'est pas, comment dis-tu déjà ?_

 _-Pas humain_ , répondit Etaine.

- _Voilà, pas humain. Quoique les humains se fassent beaucoup plus de mal entre eux que nous_.

La Fourchelang acquiesça doucement. L'Homme était capable envers ceux de son genre de bien plus de malfaisance que tout le règne animal.

Malgré son teint pâle, Diggory était encore tout à fait capable de jeter des sorts et de mener sa tâche à bien. Il ensorcela une pierre devant lui, la métamorphosant en un labrador noir qui par ses aboiements attira sur lui l'attention de la dragonne. Cependant elle ne bougea pas de sa place, se contentant de suivre l'animal des yeux un instant avant d'arrêter. Le champion de Poudlard, lui, ne bougeait pas et restait parfaitement silencieux. Le chien aboya et s'avança en zigzag vers la dragonne, suivant les instructions silencieuse que lui envoyait Diggory. C'était une belle démonstration de contrôle mental et l'on voyait à son visage crispé que ce n'était pas facile. Verpey commentait le match, parfaitement à son aise, dissertant sur la façon dont le champion de Poudlard avait choisi d'accomplir la tâche. Lentement, sans cesser d'aboyer, le labrador s'avança lentement vers la bête. La dragonne agita la tête, comme gênée par une mouche, et cracha un jet de flamme vers le labrador qui esquiva et reprit de la distance. La dragonne ne pouvait donc cracher ses flammes qu'à six mètres. C'était manifestement cette information que voulait Diggory puisqu'à ce moment, sans cesser de faire s'agiter le chien juste hors de portée, il commença à progresser précautionneusement vers le Suédois à museau court. La dragonne rugit vers le labrador mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de suivre du regard cette chose qui l'incommodait, attendant l'occasion de s'en débarrasser. Le champion de Poudlard continuait son avancée, arrivant à l'opposé du chien, dans le plus parfait silence. Il était maintenant dans la zone où le dragon pouvait cracher des flammes et grâce à son sortilège d'agrandissement Etaine pouvait voir la sueur sur son front. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand le labrador bondit un peu trop près. La dragonne se souleva brusquement et cracha un long jet de flammes qui engloutit le chien. A côté d'elle Emma retint un petit cri et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Diggroy fonça. Lorsque les flammes se tarirent il n'y avait plus qu'une pierre supplémentaire au sol. Le champion de Poudlard s'empara de l'œuf doré auquel il avait accès maintenant que la dragonne s'était soulevée pour attaquer. Se rendant brusquement compte qu'un intrus s'était faufilé terriblement près, la bête cracha un nouveau jet de flammes sur le voleur qui s'enfuyait. Diggory ne dût la vie qu'à un roulé-boulé qui lui permit d'esquiver, cela grâce aux cris des spectateurs qui lui hurlaient « derrière toi ! ». Swan se joignit à eux en un retentissant :

-Fais gaffe !

Et continua d'acclamer et d'encourager le champion de son école, ainsi que la moitié de l'école. Les sorciers du ministère intervinrent à ce moment pour stupéfixier la dragonne avec pas moins de six sortilèges simultanés. Voyant quelle était la nature de l'épreuve elle s'était renseignée sur les dragons et avait appris que leur peau écailleuse leur conférait une grande résistance aux attaques magiques et qu'il fallait plusieurs sortilèges simultanés de même nature pour obtenir un résultat autre que d'agacer la bête.

Diggory se retira sous une tente qui servait d'infirmerie pour faire soigner son bras pendant que les sorciers du ministère se regroupaient pour faire usage d'un sortilège de lévitation afin de dégager le Suédois à museau court.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien ? demanda anxieusement Emma en regardant le champion de Poudlard se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

-Il est capable de marcher, c'est bon signe, répondit Etaine qui s'en fichait.

Diggory revint d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard pour voir ses notes. Poudlard était bien classé malgré la note minable qu'avait mise Karkaroff, s'attirant un regard noir de Swan qui soutenait Diggory. Le directeur de Durmstrang l'ignora royalement et Etaine n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait remarqué.

Vint ensuite le tour de Fleur Delacour. Pendant que le jury cogitait on avait installé le Vert gallois dans l'arène et maintenant qu'il était hors de sa cage on pouvait l'admirer entièrement. Inquiète de toute l'agitation autour d'elle, la dragonne se redressa légèrement, plaçant ses ailes effilées au-dessus de sa tête. Toute l'assistance pu admirer le soleil qui passait à travers des fines membranes de cuir vert, teintant de cette couleur le sol.

-Il est magnifique, observa Etaine.

-Les dragons sont des créatures magiques très puissantes, renchérit Luna à côté d'elle. Ils sont les gardiens d'un savoir très ancien.

-Ce qui s'explique par le fait qu'ils vivent des siècles, intervint la voix de Rogue, deux rangs plus hauts.

La Fourchelang et la rêveuse se retournèrent légèrement pour voir que le professeur de potion s'était penché en avant vers elles. Ce faisant Etaine remarqua un léger sourire qui avait fait jour sur les lèvres d'Anne. On venait de lui donner de quoi jaser à loisir.

-Leur permettant d'apprendre la prudence, ajouta-t-il en fixant Etaine un instant dans les yeux. Celui-là est très jeune ces ailes sont encore intactes de toute cicatrice.

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour observer le dragon qui avait entretemps replié ses ailes et s'était réinstallé sur ses œufs. Des applaudissements marquèrent l'entrée de Fleur Delacour dans l'arène. La dragonne s'agita et ses yeux se posèrent sur la championne de Beauxbâtons quand elle s'avança légèrement. Elle avait choisi une stratégie totalement différente de celle de Diggory. Quand le champion de Poudlard avait détourné l'attention de lui grâce à sa métamorphose, Fleur Delacour l'attira entièrement sur elle. Se tenant hors de la zone où la dragonne pouvait cracher des flammes, elle dégaina sa baguette mais ne la pointa pas sur la bête. Elle commença à chanter. Un chant qu'Etaine ne connaissait pas et qui fit taire le commentaire de Verpey. Un chant clairement inhumain qui était davantage semblable à un fluide magique qu'à une musique. C'était indescriptible mais Etaine ne l'oublia jamais.

Lentement, Fleur Delacour se mit à danser, toujours hors de portée de la dragonne qui continuait de la suivre des yeux, bien que moins tendue. Elle commença par de légers mouvements imperceptibles qui petit à petit augmentèrent et s'accélérèrent comme le chant gagnait en puissance et en conviction. La championne de Beauxbâtons dansait comme une étoile, enchaînant les arabesques et les pas chassés selon sa mélodie avec une grâce incroyable. Si Etaine n'avait pas déjà su qu'elle n'était pas humaine cette scène l'en aurait persuadé. Toute l'assemblée était silencieuse et en détachant, difficilement, les yeux de la championne elle vit que la foule était sous le charme. Les filles appréciaient la musique et les garçons la suivaient des yeux avec au fond des lueurs de désir, retenant leur souffle. Jetant un coup d'œil aux enseignants et à l'estrade des officiels elle vit qu'il en était autrement pour eux. Dumbledore regardait poliment le spectacle, l'appréciant mais sans l'expression des autres hommes. Verpey paraissait littéralement ensorcelé. Rogue était rigoureusement impassible. McGonagall avait les lèvres serrées. Madame Maxime paraissait ravie. Karkaroff avait une légère expression de dégout et de mépris. Fol Œil regardait d'un œil, l'autre surveillant les alentours. Croupton était un morceau de pierre. Hagrid avait l'air ému. Chourave regardait le spectacle. Madame Bibine, la professeur de vol, suivait des yeux la silhouette ondulante avec un regard de rapace. Rita Skeeter affichait une moue méprisante un brin jalouse. Et ainsi de suite. Les réactions de la foule étaient très contrastées les femmes oscillaient du côté de la colère ou de la jalousie et les hommes le désir, à l'exception notable de Dumbledore, Croupton, Karkaroff, Rogue et Fol Œil. La danse de Fleur Delacour était un bon moyen de démasquer les occulmens.

Etaine retourna au spectacle et utilisa ses pouvoirs d'occulmente pour s'immuniser du charme que lançait silencieusement la championne car de légères étincelles sortaient désormais de sa baguette. Ayant maintenant un certain détachement par rapport à la scène elle remarqua que les mouvements se ralentissaient, prenant une grâce sensuelle. Jetant un coup d'œil à la dragonne la Fourchelang vit que ses paupières étaient quasiment fermées. Fleur Delacour avait arrêté de chanter à un moment mais elle ignorait lequel. Les yeux de la dragonne papillonnèrent encore quelques instants puis se fermèrent tout à fait comme la championne de Beauxbâtons achevait sa danse. Dans le public certains papillonnèrent des yeux, semblant se réveiller. Fleur Delacour s'avança silencieusement vers la dragonne maintenant endormie. Il n'y eu qu'un seul problème : la bête ronflait et en ronflant elle crachait des flammes que la championne dût éteindre à l'aide d'un _Aguamenti_ avant de pouvoir s'emparer de l'œuf d'or.

Le troisième champion fut Viktor Krum. La dragonne à laquelle il faisait face était le Boutefeu chinois. En le voyant s'avancer de sa démarche gauche vers elle, la bête lança un jet de flamme en forme de champignon, comme une bombe atomique. Le champion de Durmstrang s'arrêta et, pointant sa baguette sur les yeux de la dragonne, il lança un sortilège de conjonctivite. Les yeux étaient le point faible des dragons. Et le sortilège de conjonctive qui rendait pour un moment aveugle était le moyen le plus sûr pour un sorcier solitaire d'affronter les dragons. A moins que l'on ne préfère à l'exemple de Godric Gryffondor l'épée pour les décapiter. C'était en combattant un dragon que les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard s'étaient rencontrés, ou du moins la légende le prétendait-il.

Paniquée, la dragonne se mit à lancer de grands coups de pattes dans tous les sens, brisant la moitié de ses œufs. Derrière Etaine on entendit le soupir désolé d'Hagrid, véritablement indigné. Evitant les coups et les jets de flammes, Krum se fraya un chemin entre les rocs jusqu'à arriver au plateau et à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or. Karkaroff fit une fois de plus preuve de sa partialité car si Madame Maxime donnait des notes justes, le directeur de Durmstrang infligeait les plus basses à ses concurrents et donna dix à son champion pendant qu'Hagrid faisait un scandale à propos des œufs cassés.

Ne restait plus que Potter.

De tous les combats ce fut sans nul doute le plus spectaculaire, plus encore que la performance de Fleur Delacour.

Le Magyar à pointes ne regarda pas autour de lui avec un soupçon d'inquiétude comme l'avaient fait les précédentes dragonnes. Elle s'installa sur ses œufs et se mit à somnoler sans prêter plus d'attention à la foule. Seul signe de son agacement, sa queue s'agitait et s'abattait sur le sol, y creusant de profondes marques.

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut affronter ça ? murmura Emma, pâle.

Le deuxième champion de Poudlard entra dans l'arène sous les cris d'encouragement de la foule, exception faite des Serpentard qui lui lançaient des railleries.

-Et voici donc le dernier candidat à cette première tâche, s'époumona Verpey. Voyons donc quelle stratégie il va adopter pour faire face à ce Magyar !

Potter leva sa baguette et cria par-dessus le tumulte :

- _Accio Eclair de feu !_

-Un sortilège d'attraction à cette distance ? s'étonna Etaine.

- _Il n'y a aucune chance que ça réussisse_ , approuva Saernel.

- _A moins qu'il ne soit bien plus puissant que nous ne le croyons_ , nuança la Fourchelang en se rappelant des histoires qu'elle avait entendues sur le survivant.

Malgré le pessimisme de la vipère, le balai vint effectivement comme Verpey lançait un autre commentaire. Potter l'enfourcha aussitôt et entreprit d'agacer suffisamment la dragonne pour la faire décoller, évitant habilement les jets de flammes.

-Il est aussi bon que votre élève, remarqua Fol Œil à Karkaroff, derrière eux.

Le directeur de Durmastrang ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Etaine ne s'y connaissait pas en quidditch mais elle avait comme ses camarades pris assez de cours de vol en première année pour savoir manier correctement un manche à balai. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être aussi catégorique que Maugrey mais elle voyait que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor était doué. Feintant une dernière fois la dragonne, Potter la fit se dresser et s'empara de l'œuf d'or sous les applaudissements du public.

Fleur Delacour fit grise mine mais la performance du quatrième champion fut beaucoup plus remarquée que la sienne et Poudlard se classa premier avec Durmstrang, pour le plus grand bonheur de McGonagall qu'Etaine n'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse.


	10. Invitation

Etaine esquiva vivement le sort avant de répliquer. Son sortilège de stupéfixion fut bloqué par un charme de bouclier informulé. Elle eut à peine le temps d'en prendre conscience qu'elle-même parait d'un _Aresto_ l'attaque suivante. Son adversaire était rapide et il ne la ménageait pas. Comme en réponse à ses pensées une rafale arriva sur elle. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'on puisse jeter des sortilèges si vites. Elle esquiva le premier, stoppa le deuxième d'un _Protego_ et se laissa tomber à genou pour que le troisième passe par-dessus sa tête. Se relevant d'un bond, elle rejeta en arrière ses cheveux pour une fois attachés en une tresse le long de sa nuque. Sans un mot elle envoya un maléfice de désarmement qui fut paré avec la même efficacité que ses précédentes attaques.

- _Il va gagner_ , siffla tranquillement Saernel qui observait le duel depuis un coin de la pièce où il ne risquait pas de prendre un coup.

Ignorant sa remarque, Etaine jeta un autre sortilège qui percuta le tableau noir de la salle de classe déserte. Sans même attendre de voir ce résultat elle s'était jetée derrière une table pendant qu'elle en ensorcelait une autre. Hélas, son adversaire était autrement plus fort qu'elle et avant qu'elle n'ait finie de soumettre le mobilier à sa volonté une autre attaque touchait sa protection, métamorphosant le bois du pupitre en eau. La Fourchelang envoya la table ensorcelée à l'attaque. Un autre sortilège lui fit subir le même sort que la première. L'attaque qu'Etaine lança en même temps, par contre, fut difficilement parée. La sorcière s'autorisa un petit sourire carnassier que lui rendit son adversaire, lui aussi excité par le combat. Elle aimait bien se battre, moins quand son adversaire était plus fort mais elle arrivait à lui tenir tête. Le rictus de son adversaire se fit sarcastique et la Fourchelang perdit son sourire. Elle esquiva le premier sort d'un pas chassé, le suivant en se réfugiant derrière le mobilier de moins en moins important de la pièce, le troisième avec un _Protego_. Le quatrième sort par contre faucha ses jambes et elle tomba à terre, les bras en croix. Sa baguette lui sauta des mains.

-Echec et mat, Etaine. Il faut que tu sois plus rapide.

Le professeur de potion s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, sa baguette toujours à la main.

-Mais je dois reconnaître que tu es autrement plus tenace que ce à quoi on peut s'attendre pour une troisième année, reconnut-il avec un sourire.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Fourchelang comme elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Je vous remercie pour le compliment, professeur, lâcha-t-elle en rencontrant son regard sombre moins figé qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

Il semblait qu'en sa présence Rogue soit plus détendu, comme s'il pouvait montrer un aspect de sa personnalité que les autres ne voyaient jamais. Etaine saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et d'une traction il la releva.

-Quelqu'un t'as-t-il déjà invité à aller au bal avec lui ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant sa baguette.

La Fourchelang pencha la tête sur le côté, pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Etait-il en train de l'inviter à venir avec lui ? Depuis la fin de la première tâche le bal de Noël était devenu le principal sujet de conversation, surtout pour Anne. Etaine ne savait pas comment elle faisait mais la sang-pure était capable de découvrir une dizaine de partenaires par semaines. Mais la Fourchelang pensait qu'elle était secrètement soulagée que le bal ne soit ouvert qu'à partir de la quatrième année. Maintenant qu'elle avait largué Scott elle n'avait plus de cavalier potentiel et n'avait manifestement pas encore remarqué l'intérêt que Zane lui portait. La fille blonde habituellement si perspicace pour deviner les amoureux dissimulateurs restait pour une fois aveugle. Elle avait d'ailleurs recommencé à la questionner sur Rogue, demandant si la raison pour laquelle elle s'attachait désormais les cheveux était pour lui plaire. Il avait fallu une dizaine de minutes aux deux filles pour se calmer, leur fou rire repartant dès qu'elles croisaient le regard de l'autre. C'était bien pour Rogue qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux mais contrairement à ce que pensait Anne ce n'était pas pour mettre en valeur son visage mais pour éviter d'avoir ses cheveux dans la figure en duel. Depuis qu'ils avaient fini avec l'occulmencie le Maître des potions s'était mis en tête de tester ses connaissances en duel. Il avait admis qu'elle était douée mais il ne se passait pas une seule séance sans qu'il ne trouve une nouvelle faille à combler : sa défense, sa vitesse… Il n'y avait que sur la diversité des sortilèges qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à des reproches. Elle arrivait à lui tenir tête quelques temps mais c'était toujours lui qui gagnait.

-Non, répondit nonchalamment Etaine, attendant la suite.

Il lui jeta de nouveau un bref regard mais ne tenta pas d'utiliser le légilimentie. De toute manière c'était la vérité.

-Je ne doute pas que quelqu'un le fera d'ici peu, déclara Rogue. J'aurais besoin de ta participation à une petite comédie qui s'y déroulera.

Que voulait-il ?

-Quel genre de comédie ?

-Une dont tu ne devras pas parler avant ou après qu'elle se soit déroulée.

Il assurait ses arrières. Que voulait-il donc qui nécessite tant de circonvolutions ?

-Et de quel genre est-elle, pour qu'il y faille tant de prudence ?

-Il s'agirait d'intimider quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Igor Karkaroff.

-Vous souhaitez réveiller en lui le souvenir du maître qu'il a renié, comprit Etaine.

-En effet, acquiesça Rogue. Et je ne veux de ta part aucune question parasite sur le pourquoi de cela, prévint-il.

Etaine leva son regard vers le Maître des potions qui se tenait devant elle, la menaçant à moitié. Mais elle n'avait pas peur.

-Cela me va. Mais j'ai une condition, ajouta-t-elle comme il ouvrait la bouche.

Méfiant, l'homme lui fit signe de continuer.

-Je veux l'effacement total de la dette que j'ai contracté envers vous quand vous m'avez appris l'occulmencie, exigea Etaine, pas prête à céder un pouce sur ça.

Rogue eu un sourire qui dévoila ses dents plantées de travers. Etaine comprit que pour lui ce n'était pas une contrepartie qu'elle exigeait mais pour elle cela comptait.

-Nous avons un accord.

Le même sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres, ils se serrèrent la main. Le saluant une dernière fois, Etaine récupéra Saernel et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers les douches. Elle esquivait davantage les maléfices en sautant ou en se cachant derrière des obstacles qu'en les bloquant avec des sorts. Entrant dans la salle commune de Serdaigle elle croisa Anne qui fonça aussitôt sur elle.

-Qui va au bal avec qui ? demanda la Fourchelang avant même que la sang-pure n'ouvre la bouche.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est Emma.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Etaine un peu surprise par le ton à demi ravi de la fille blonde.

La née-moldue était habituellement une fille raisonnable mais vu l'air d'Anne elle avait probablement quelqu'un. Elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas…

-Elle sort avec Terry, lui annonça la sang-pure.

- _Et merde,_ jura Saernel.

Etaine ne pouvait qu'approuver. Outre qu'elle n'aimait pas le deuxième année de Serdaigle elle savait également qu'il était potentiellement dangereux pour sa camarade. Après tout, il n'était pas humain et elle ignorait ce qu'il était exactement.

-Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? demanda la Fourchelang plutôt que de faire connaître son déplaisir.

-Il y a moins d'une demi-heure, il a dit que c'était dommage qu'ils n'aient pas la droit d'aller au bal parce que sinon il l'aurait invité et c'est comme ça que ça a commencé.

-Mmm, émit Etaine comme si elle méditait l'information.

-Et toi, comment va la terreur des cachots ?

-Autant que je puisse en juger, bien, répondit automatiquement la Fourchelang, ce qui était la réponse qu'elle lui donnait à chaque fois que la sang-pure lui posait la question.

Anne lui jeta un regard navré.

-Ça ne t'intéresse pas du tout, pas vrai ?

-Certainement pas autant que toi, reconnu Etaine, mais si, quand ça me concerne de près.

Elle se pencha vers la fille blonde et lui chuchota :

-Par contre, si quelqu'un m'invite au bal tu en es la première informée, promit-elle.

Ce que fit Blaise le soir suivant. Le Serpentard se laissa tomber à côté d'elle alors qu'elle relisait un passage d'un ouvrage pour sa dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie. Etaine acheva de lire son passage avant de lever les yeux vers lui qui attendait patiemment.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en rencontrant son regard sombre.

-J'hésite à te le demander, sourit le garçon à la peau noir. Il y a encore des histoires de tentacules sortant du nez à ton sujet, déclara-t-il avec humour.

Etaine sourit à son tour. Ça sentait le flirt à plein nez, justement.

-Les tentacules ont fait leur effet puisque personne d'autre n'a essayé de me siffler.

-Je m'en doute. Est-ce que tu consentirais à ne pas me jeter de sortilège si je te demandais d'aller au bal avec moi ?

La Fourchelang posa le menton sur son poing comme si elle examinait la situation.

-Je suppose que non, finit-elle par répondre.

Les dents blanches de Blaise brillèrent sur son visage sombre. Le Serpentard s'empara de sa main et la baisa.

-Etaine Knightley, commença-t-il comme si c'était une véritable déclaration, accepteriez-vous d'être ma partenaire pour le bal de Noël ?

Ce n'était pas du tout Lloyd Sanders. Le Serpentard de maintenant sixième année qui avait été son petit ami était bien plus sérieux et solennel que ne l'était Blaise en cet instant. Mais elle savait que derrière cet humour séducteur le garçon à la peau noire était tout aussi rusé. Et qu'il avait surement quelque chose derrière la tête.

« _Legilimens_ » pensa la Fourchelang en pointant sous la table sa baguette sur lui. Elle trouva immédiatement ce qu'elle cherchait. _C'était la fin d'un cours de potions et Drago Malefoy se penchait vers lui._

 _-Alors Blaise, décidé à inviter la plus jolie fille sang-pure de l'établissement ?_

 _-Sang-pure pas forcément, sang-mêlée peut-être. Avec qui y vas-tu ?_

 _-Pansy. Et toi ?_

 _-J'hésite encore, répondit Blaise, j'ai peine à départager certains mérites…_

 _-M. Zabini, vous restez ici, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire._

 _-Bien professeur Rogue, se soumit aussitôt le Serpentard._

 _Les autres élèves quittèrent la classe et quand le dernier d'entre eux eu passé la porte le Maître des potions la fit se refermer d'un geste de sa baguette._

 _-A qui pensiez-vous tout à l'heure ? demanda la voix doucereuse du professeur de potion._

 _-J'hésitais entre Cho Chang et Etaine Knightley, déclara sans aucune honte Blaise._

 _-Autant dire entre la niaiserie et l'intelligence._

 _-J'ai conscience de ces deux facteurs, répondit le Serpentard. A quoi sert cette conversation, professeur ?_

 _-J'aimerais que vous invitiez Knightley, déclara Rogue d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Elle est suffisamment belle, je pense, pour flatter votre égo._

 _-Elle l'est, assura Blaise. Avez-vous un intérêt particulier dans cette affaire ?_

 _-Rien qui ne nécessite de questions et tout qui nécessite votre discrétion, répliqua le professeur de potion._

 _-Bien, se plia le garçon à la peau sombre._

Etaine coupa la connexion et porta son regard sur Blaise. Il n'avait de toute évidence rien détecté. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres :

-Ce serait un plaisir, Blaise Zabini.

Le Serpentard la salua encore puis quitta la bibliothèque. Les yeux de la Fourchelang se reposèrent sur les lignes de l'ouvrage qui avait perdu tout intérêt pour elle. Rogue avait donc tout prévu et rapidement mis son plan en marche. Karkaroff devait savoir quelque chose d'important pour que le Maître des potions fasse tant d'effort pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Quoi donc ? Etaine l'ignorait et elle avait déjà donné son accord pour ne pas poser de question. Elle trouverait bien seule. De toute manière cela lui donnerait l'occasion de profiter du bal.

Après quelques minutes de cogitation elle se leva, remballa ses affaires et alla emprunter le livre. Elle avait quelque chose d'autre à faire à présent. Saernel détecta la trace d'Anne dans le couloir du troisième étage, près des toilettes. Etonnamment elle était seule. Mais Emma qui l'accompagnait à l'habitude devait être avec Terry.

-Anne, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi ! lui cria Etaine dans le couloir désert comme la sang-pure s'éloignait dans l'autre sens.

La fille blonde se retourna et attendit qu'elle la rejoigne.

-Bluckbery de Poufsouffle va au bal avec Tinkher de Serdaigle, annonça Anne dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix.

Mais la Fourchelang se moquait des deux sixièmes années.

-Moi aussi, déclara-t-elle, sachant que dès cet instant la sang-pure n'aurait plus d'autre préoccupation que de découvrir son cavalier.

Les yeux de la sorcière s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle demanda aussitôt :

-Avec qui ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Etaine qui savait qu'elle la tenait.

-J'ai une condition pour te révéler son nom.

La sang-pure se renfrogna un peu.

-Elle n'a pas intérêt à être exorbitante, la prévint-elle.

-Elle est tout à fait raisonnable, répondit Etaine avant de se pencher et de lui murmurer à l'oreille : Je veux que tu m'apprennes à danser.

Anne s'écarta et la regarda comme si elle appartenait à une espèce inconnue dont elle avait le premier spécimen devant elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Je n'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion d'apprendre, avoua la Fourchelang.

-Viens, décida la fille blonde avant de la saisir par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Etaine se laissa faire, sachant qu'elle venait d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

* * *

-Tu es magnifique, lâcha Anne.

La Fourchelang tourna sur elle-même pour permettre à elle et à Emma d'admirer sa robe. Entièrement d'un violet pâle, le tissu maintenant léger et raffiné moulait sa poitrine et sa taille avant de tomber librement le long de ses jambes en un drapé qui lui laissait toute liberté de mouvement. La robe à moitié bustier n'était retenue que par une seule bretelle d'un violet plus sombre parsemée de perles, ne laissant qu'une seule de ses épaules nue. Une ceinture argentée retenait sa taille en rappel au léger bandeau métallique sur son front. Anne, spécialiste qu'elle était, avait discrètement maquillé son visage pour attirer l'attention sur ses yeux sans toutefois gâcher l'effet de ses traits. Elle avait également coiffé ses cheveux en une tresse compliquée à quatre branches. Et à chaque intersection on retrouvait une perle. Pour ne pas surcharger l'ensemble elle n'avait pas de collier et pas d'oreille percée pour des boucles. En revanche les deux bracelets de l'Héritier de Serpentard étaient placés sur ses poignets, scintillant de leur plus bel argent.

-Blaise ne va pas en revenir, déclara la sang-pure.

-J'espère bien, répondit Etaine en testant un petit sourire qui rendait des plus innocent.

-Il faudrait que tu y ailles, maintenant, suggéra Emma, sinon tu vas être en retard.

-Je t'accompagne, se proposa aussitôt la fille blonde.

-Je vous laisse, glissa la née-moldue, j'ai rendez-vous avec Terry.

-Bonne soirée, lui lança Anne, la faisant rougir comme elle quittait la pièce.

-C'est la première fois qu'elle sort avec lui ? questionna Etaine.

-Oui, je crois qu'ils vont mettre de la musique et faire comme s'ils étaient au bal, eux aussi. Tu es chanceuse de pouvoir y aller.

-J'en ai conscience, répondit la Fourchelang.

Mais cette chance avait un prix dont elle devrait s'acquitter durant la soirée.

-Tu sais, reprit Anne deux étages plus bas, je m'étonne que tu ais une si belle robe et des bijoux je croyais que tu avais un trou dans tes finances.

-En effet, répondit Etaine. C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé un sort plutôt que de tout acheter.

La sang-pure s'arrêta, stupéfaite.

-Tu veux dire que tout ça – elle désigna sa camarade – est un sort, ce n'est pas réel ?

-Non.

-Mais pourtant, au touché ça le parait.

-Parce que j'ai jeté le sort pour qu'il ne s'applique pas qu'à la vision mais aussi au touché, expliqua la Fourchelang.

-Et tu n'as pas peur que ça te lâche en milieu de soirée ? demanda encore Anne qui voyait très bien venir la catastrophe.

-Je suis suffisamment puissante pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, répondit Etaine avec un dernier sourire avant de la laisser pour rejoindre Blaise qui attendait en bas de l'escalier de marbre, lui tournant le dos.


	11. Le bal

-Bonsoir Blaise, le salua la Fourchelang depuis la dernière marche.

Entendant sa voix, le Serpentard se retourna et la sorcière crut bien que sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Cela dit en l'absence de Saernel qui était allé se promener, elle ne pouvait en être sûre. Et saisir sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon métamorphosé en robe fendue aurait paru suspect.

-Tu es… magnifique, lâcha le garçon à la peau sombre quand il parvint à retrouver sa voix.

-Et toi très élégant, le complimenta Etaine en laissant ses yeux traîner sur son costume vert et argent au couleur de sa maison.

Il avait dû couter au moins une centaine de gallions à moins que ce ne soit aussi un sort. Mais les Zabini étaient assez riches pour ne pas avoir recours à des artifices et il y avait fort à parier qu'il était réel.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras.

-Avec le plus grand plaisir, répondit la Fourchelang en le laissant la guider vers la Grande Salle où s'engouffraient déjà les couples.

Pour l'occasion les dirigeants de Poudlard avaient décidés d'impressionner leurs invités étrangers. Durant toute la période précédant Noël des stalactites de glace s'étaient mises à fleurir sur les rampes d'escalier et les armures avaient été enchantées pour chanter les cantiques de Noël. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Peeves de se cacher dedans pour remplacer pas des compositions de sa propre invention les couplets que les armures ne connaissaient pas. Mais par rapport à la Grande Salle ce n'était rien. Les cinq longues tables avaient été remplacées par des dizaines plus petites qui pouvaient chacune accueillir une douzaine de convives. Les murs et le sol étaient d'un blanc de givre et de la fausse neige tombait du plafond étoilé. Les convives bariolés tranchaient dans tout ce blanc. Blaise la mena jusqu'à une table proche de celle des professeurs. Ils y furent bientôt rejoints d'autres Serpentard dont la plupart étaient de la même année que Blaise. Il y avait Drago Malefoy en costume sombre qui s'assit à côté de Blaise, Pansy Parkinson, sa cavalière, à côté de lui. Une autre fille dont elle ignorait le nom se plaça à côté d'elle en compagnie de Lloyd qui grinça des dents en la voyant. Crabbe et Goyle, les deux inséparables de Malefoy, vinrent prendre place à côté de lui, la place auprès de Drago étant déjà occupée. A la gauche d'Etaine Théodore Nott prit place après avoir aidé sa cavalière, Astoria Greengass, à faire de même. A côté de la jeune fille venait sa sœur plus âgée et son cavalier qui devaient tous deux être de la même année que Lloyd.

Une fois tout le monde installé les champions firent leur entrée d'abord Cédric Diggory avec Cho Chang, puis Viktor Krum avec Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour avec Roger Davis et Harry Potter avec la jumelle de Padma Patil. Les commentaires des Serpentard saluèrent leur entrée, particulièrement celle du deuxième couple.

-Granger, râla Drago, qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'inviter cette sang-de-bourbe ?

Etaine ne se raidit même pas. Hermione n'était pas de ses amis, elle ne lui avait même jamais parlée, et elle se trouvait au milieu d'un groupe de Serpentard dont elle était sûre que quatre des pères étaient mangemorts. Et elle ne pouvait pas risquer de dévoiler quoique ce soit qui pourrait nuire à la comédie de Rogue.

-Elle n'est même pas belle, approuva Pansy qui en cette instant était moins belle que la née-moldue, rayonnante au bras de l'attrapeur de quidditch bulgare.

Plutôt que de continuer à écouter la conversation qui ne la concernait pas, Etaine laissa son regard aller sur la salle. Un des Weasley avait remplacé Croupton à la table des champions et des juges. Karkaroff s'y tenait également et à l'instant où elle leva les yeux elle vit son regard se diriger vers la table voisine où Rogue examinait le menu devant lui. Sentant sans doute un regard sur lui le Maître des potions releva la tête et croisa le celui du directeur de Durmstrang puis dériva jusqu'à elle. Etaine décala à son tour son regard pour rencontrer celui de Karkaroff, à une demi-douzaine de mètres d'elle. Fixant toujours les yeux sombres, la Fourchelang pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté dans un geste qu'elle savait que Voldemort possédait aussi. Elle ressentit aussitôt la poussée de la légilimentie qu'elle bloqua durement, sans lui laisser le temps de même entrevoir quelque chose. Elle resta encore quelques instants dans les yeux du directeur de Durmstrang puis elle se retourna vers sa table où le sujet de conversation venait de changer. Les garçons étaient maintenant en train de discuter de leurs cavalières.

-Tu as donc vraiment réussi à inviter la plus belle fille de Poudlard, disait Drago à Blaise.

-La plus belle certainement, mais aussi la plus intelligente, assura le garçon à la peau sombre.

-Belle ? s'étonna Lloyd tandis que sa cavalière jetait sur elle un regard méprisant.

-Tu semblais pourtant partager cet avis, Lloyd, quand tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi, glissa Etaine avec un charmant sourire qui ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux demeurés froids.

Le Serpentard se raidit sous l'insulte tandis que sa cavalière lui jetait un coup d'œil. Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Théodore Nott.

-Et les rumeurs faisaient de même, assura-t-il en la couvant des yeux.

De vrais serpents, songea la sorcière. Ils avaient repéré que Lloyd étaient une planche pourrie et le lâchaient en un bel ensemble. Le fils de mangemort était bien évidemment au courant des bruits qui faisaient d'elle l'héritière de Voldemort.

-Les rumeurs vont parfois plus vites que les faits, répondit Etaine avec le même sourire.

Autant rester dans le flou plus longtemps. Elle avait encore trop de temps à passer en compagnie de Dumbledore pour prendre déjà parti.

-Et si c'est le cas les faits ne tardent souvent pas à suivre, je le pense…

Le deviendrait-elle, telle était la question.

-Nous verrons, termina Etaine avant de passer commande.

-Mon père parle beaucoup de vous, déclara Drago en se désintéressant de son propre plat.

-Je n'en doute pas, déclara la Fourchelang en rencontrant le regard pâle du fils de mangemort.

-Il semble littéralement fasciné par vous pour une raison que j'ignore encore…

Il voulait savoir laquelle. La sorcière se contenta de lui sourire sans toutefois répondre. Le plus jeune des Malefoy semblait avoir oublié sa dernière rencontre avec elle durant laquelle elle avait tenté de l'intimider pour sortir Swan et Luna d'un mauvais pas. Le reste du repas se déroula agréablement pour elle, Blaise, Théodore et Drago lui faisant la conversation par, elle en était sûre, intérêt. Astoria et sa sœur aînée se mêlèrent même à leur conversation par moment. Mais Astoria qui était de son année lui parlait avec innocence et vraiment pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Les élèves de Poudlard connaissaient majoritairement ceux de leur maison et dans la même année il pouvait arriver que l'on ignore même le prénom d'un autre. Elle semblait avoir gagné la sympathie de la sœur, Daphnée, en contrariant Lloyd. Crabbe et Goyle, les deux autres fils de mangemorts, restèrent muets en dehors de quelques bruits de contentement devant la nourriture. Leurs manières faisaient Etaine se sentir mieux devant les siennes qu'elle avait récemment améliorée au contact d'Anne. Lloyd boudait avec sa cavalière en lui jetant de temps en temps des regards furieux devant son aisance. La Fourchelang n'avait aucune difficulté à suivre les sujets de conversation en présence, à savoir la politique. Elle se sentait à l'aise, sous-entendant les choses et décryptant ceux des autres pour mieux y répondre. Elle avait conscience qu'aux yeux de ceux qui savait son lien avec Voldemort c'était une évaluation.

Mais au contact de tous ces Serpentard elle sentait son côté de cette même maison reprendre le dessus même si elle devait le brider pour ne pas perdre son emprise sur eux en commettant un acte inconsidéré. A voir la lueur dans le regard sombre de Théodore elle passait avec brio l'examen. Mais s'il semblait que Nott savait, cela était inconnu à Drago qui toutefois buvait ses paroles. Etaine savait déjà avoir un don en rhétorique et il semblait que ces Serpentard n'y soient pas insensibles.

Le repas prit bientôt fin et les tables furent repoussées sur les côtés par Dumbledore pour créer la piste de danse. Le groupe des Bizzar'Sisters, le plus populaire auprès de la jeunesse anglaise magique, entra en scène. Anne et Zane lui en avaient déjà fait écouter un morceau.

A la table des juges, les champions se levèrent et ouvrirent le bal, petit à petit rejoints par d'autres couples. Lloyd, très élégant dans son habit noir et argent, invita presque immédiatement sa cavalière et se mit à valser avec elle au son de l'air doux de l'orchestre. Il connaissait manifestement son affaire et n'exécutait pas un seul faux pas, un accord à la perfection avec sa partenaire.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Etaine ? questionna Blaise par-dessus son épaule, observant lui aussi le couple.

La Fourchelang se laissa entraîner sur la piste. Bientôt les regards qui s'étaient posés sur le couple de Serpentard dérivèrent sur eux. Blaise guidait ses pas avec assurance, toujours dans le rythme au quart de seconde près. Et les leçons d'Anne avaient appris à la Fourchelang les danses les plus connues qu'elle pouvait effectuer de mémoire. Malgré son départ définitif de l'orphelinat elle avait continué à s'imposer un entraînement physique et n'avait rien perdu en souplesse. Cela lui conférait une grâce naturelle que ne possédait pas la cavalière de Lloyd. Et la présence sombre du sixième année ne rivalisait pas avec la couleur du costume de Blaise. Petit à petits les couples rejoignirent la piste pendant qu'Etaine, elle, cherchait à s'en écarter, sachant que si elle était ici c'était pour accomplir ce que lui avait demandé Rogue.

A la fin de la première danse elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit que Karkaroff et le Maître des potions parlaient à présent, derniers assis à la table des juges que ceux-ci avaient désertés. Le directeur de Durmstrang surveillait son champion tout en portant une coupe à ses lèvres. Le professeur de potion, lui, cherchait son regard. L'ayant trouvé il l'invita d'un geste à les rejoindre. Elle entrait donc en scène maintenant. Prétendant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire elle demanda à Blaise de l'excuser.

-Qu'y a-t-il donc de si important ? demanda le Serpentard.

-La raison pour laquelle je sais que tu m'as invité, glissa Etaine à son oreille avant de s'éloigner, lui demandant s'il aurait l'amabilité d'aller lui chercher à boire.

Puis, effectuant un arc de cercle pour ne pas être repérée par Karkaroff, qui observait toujours son élève dansant avec Hermione Granger, elle se dirigea vers la table des juges dès que Blaise fut disparu.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais, disait Rogue, impassible.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, rétorqua Karkaroff tandis qu'Etaine arrivait silencieusement derrière eux. Elle est plus nette depuis…

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'ils parlaient de la Marque des Ténèbres inscrite dans leur bras gauche telle une trace indélébile les liant à jamais au service de Voldemort. Et le professeur de potion n'avait commencé à montrer des signes d'inquiétude qu'après la parution de la Gazette du sorcier, en août.

-Depuis la Coupe de quidditch, acheva la Fourchelang de sa voix douce et froide, faisant sursauter le directeur de Durmstrang.

Rogue par contre s'y attendait et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Qui… ? commença Karkaroff avant de rencontrer son regard et de la reconnaître.

Sa voix s'éteignit alors pendant que le Maître des potions prenait à son tour la parole :

-Etaine, salua-t-il en inclinant la tête.

-Severus, répondit-elle formellement comme si elle utilisait son prénom tous les jours. Des retrouvailles attendues, je suppose, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Karkaroff. Ou non, compléta-t-elle avec une trace d'amusement.

Le directeur de Durmstrang restait pétrifié il avait vite fait le rapprochement. Qu'il nia tout aussi vite :

-Une simple conversation qui ne vous concerne en rien, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la Fourchelang s'accentua et se fit vaguement cruel.

-Je crois que si. A moins que vous ne soyez aussi aveugle que ne l'était Macnair…

Le bourreau avait été mis à mal récemment lors d'une affaire au ministère. Karkaroff perçu aussitôt la menace et se raidit.

-Comment avance notre affaire ? demanda Etaine à Rogue en se détournant de lui.

Le regard du directeur de Durmstrang alla également sur le professeur de potion. Dans les yeux noirs de l'ancien mangemort brillait une nouvelle flamme qu'Etaine reconnut. Du fanatisme. Ou en tout cas une très bonne imitation.

-Tout devrait être réglé d'ici quelques semaines, assura le Maître des potions sans chercher à cacher la lueur.

Il la dévisageait avec une dévotion qui l'aurait fait se sentir mal si elle ne s'était pas douté que ce n'était qu'une comédie. En attendant elle réagit comme si cela lui était naturellement dû et continua en conséquence.

-Parfait, déclara-t-elle, faisant apparaître un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage de Rogue qui inclina de nouveau la tête en remerciement.

La Fourchelang se tourna de nouveau vers Karkaroff.

-Dansez avec moi, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix où la froideur et la douceur se mêlaient, faisant douter qu'il s'agissait un ordre mais son regard gris tempête alla se fixer dans celui de son vis-à-vis avec une absolue conviction.

Lentement, le directeur de Durmstrang se leva après avoir hésité et lui proposa son bras. Sans jeter un coup d'œil à Rogue pour voir son attitude, Etaine se mit en place sur la piste au bras du mangemort renégat. La musique avait changée et l'air était désormais plus entraînant.

-Vous avez raison d'avoir peur, déclara-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Peur de quoi ? demanda Karkaroff avec morgue. De vous peut-être ?

Etaine éclata d'un léger rire. Un rire froid et glacial qui fit frissonner le directeur de Durmstrang.

-De nous, plutôt, répondit la sorcière comme la danse les rapprocha à nouveau.

Si elle devait lui faire peur, autant aller plus loin que la simple ressemblance physique. Autant dire qu'elle était de connivence avec Voldemort et qu'elle partageait son sang.

-Nous ? répéta Karkaroff.

-Vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler. Tout comme vous savez du signe de votre ancienne allégeance que son retour est proche.

La Fourchelang vit un éclair de peur dans les yeux sombres de l'ancien mangemort.

-Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Il semblerait que votre exil vous ait fait perdre le contact avec la réalité. La rumeur court pourtant parmi ceux qui ont juré fidélité à notre lignée.

Une autre étincelle jaillit dans les yeux du directeur de Durmstrang prouvant qu'il avait effectivement entendu quelque chose sur elle sans l'avoir cru ou sans avoir fait le lien. La danse les sépara à nouveau pour les rapprocher quelques secondes plus tard.

-Mais il est vrai que vous avez renié votre serment.

Le regard de Karkaroff alla alors jusqu'à la main contre la sienne, près de son visage et il vit les bracelets. Les bracelets des héritiers de Serpentard. Son teint se fit plus pâle et le sourire d'Etaine plus cruel, sans pitié.

-Plus de possibilité de nier, à ce qu'il semblerait, se moqua-t-elle de lui.

Le directeur de Durmstrang craqua alors.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Vous référerez directement à Severus, désormais, dicta la Fourchelang. C'est auprès de lui que vous prendrez vos ordres et en ferez compte-rendu. En dehors de cela vous ne m'approcherez pas jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise vous concernant en fonction de vos actes en notre faveur.

Karkaroff baissa la tête, acceptant ce qui lui était ordonné. Etaine le relâcha alors et se dirigea vers les Serpentard avec lesquels elle avait dîné pendant que l'ancien mangemort allait rejoindre Rogue.

Le Maître des potions n'aurait pas à se plaindre. La Fourchelang se demandait juste s'il était habile comédien ou vraiment fidèle à Voldemort. Et si c'était le cas, ce qu'elle ferait.

Elle était encore en train de méditer quand Blaise la rejoignit, apportant les boissons demandées.

-Merci.

-C'était un plaisir, assura-t-il. Que devais-tu faire au juste ?

Etaine rit, un peu moins froide qu'avec Karkaroff mais le Serpentard recula néanmoins d'un pas quand elle le fixa dans les yeux.

-Je crois ne pas être la première personne à te conseiller de ne pas te poser de questions, murmura-t-elle.

Blaise acquiesça. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Rogue et le directeur de Durmstrang sortir dans le parc encore plus richement décoré que l'intérieur.

-Profitons de cette soirée, proposa-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la piste de danse où les Bizzar'Sisters avaient enchaînées sur un air endiablé.


	12. Le vampire

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures que le bal prit fin et les participants se séparèrent. Blaise et Etaine se séparèrent rapidement comme la jeune fille refusa qu'il la raccompagne. Même après avoir dansé toute la soirée elle songeait vaguement à une expédition nocturne à la bibliothèque. Blaise s'inclina une dernière fois et la Fourchelang le remercia pour la soirée à portée d'oreille de Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Ainsi l'honneur du Serpentard était-il sauf. Il pouvait encore resservir. Au moins cette fois-ci cela n'irait pas plus loin. Contrairement à Lloyd Blaise avait été suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas lui faire d'avance. Ce qui était bien plus sage.

Profitant que tous les couples étaient encore en train de faire leurs adieux, ou pour les plus rapides de remonter vers leur salle commune, Etaine gravit l'escalier de marbre. Puis, quand elle fut seule, elle bifurqua vers la bibliothèque par un passage secret avant de continuer son chemin d'un pas vif, observant les alentours.

- _Attends ! Etaine !_

La Fourchelang se retourna pour voir Saernel qui venait de grimper le montant d'une des fenêtres du cloître. La panique dans sa voix lui donna un mauvais pressentiment.

- _Quoi ?_ le pressa-t-elle.

- _C'est Emma. Elle est en danger._

La sorcière s'empara du serpent qui alla s'entourer autour de ses épaules comme à son habitude et sa main atteignit sa baguette qu'elle dégaina.

- _Guide-moi !_

 _-Couloir de droite_ , siffla Saernel comme Etaine se mettait à courir, _gauche, tout droit… Ici !_

La Fourchelang s'arrêta en dérapage devant une porte close qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir. Voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas elle pointa sa baguette vers la serrure.

- _Ils sont juste derrière._

 _-Qui ils?_

-Miss Knightley, que faites-vous ici ? demanda la voix de Fol Œil.

- _Le non-humain et Emma._

Se retournant à demi elle vit l'Auror claudiquer vers elle aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambes de bois. Sans répondre elle informula « _Alohomora_ », faisant s'ouvrir à la volée le battant. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, baguette brandie, et son regard tomba sur deux formes à terre. Emma reposait sur le sol avec Terry dessus elle. Le non-humain releva la tête, surpris, et elle vit le sang autour de sa bouche en reflet à celui qui commençait à s'étendre le long du cou de la née-moldue.

Le vampire bondit, esquiva son sortilège de stupéfixion et bouscula Fol Œil pour s'enfuir dans le couloir sous ses maléfices. Sans prêter davantage d'attention à Terry, Etaine se laissa tomber près d'Emma et plaça ses mains sur la plaie pour tenter de freiner l'hémorragie. En temps normal elle aurait noué quelque chose autour de la blessure mais là il s'agissait du cou et elle ne pouvait pas.

-Professeur Maugrey ! appela-t-elle car il y avait plus urgent que de lancer des sorts à pertes.

- _Salveo_ , l'aida Saernel, lui soufflant la formule dont elle avait besoin.

Etaine la lança aussitôt et les trous causés par les canines du vampire commencèrent à se refermer. Fol Œil s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et rejoignit ses efforts jusqu'à ce que l'hémorragie cesse.

-Elle respire, assura-t-il en plaçant la main devant le nez d'Emma, son œil magique surveillant les alentours.

D'un geste de sa baguette, la Fourchelang fit apparaître un brancard sous son amie et se releva. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal l'imita et elle l'entraîna à sa suite. Maugrey avait peine à suivre son pas vif à la longue foulée mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas comme elle gravissait les étages, surveillant les alentours. Elle sentait en elle une colère impressionnante naître et grandir, exigeant vengeance.

Tendant sa baguette devant elle tout en continuant à faire léviter le brancard, elle ouvrit de force les portes de l'infirmerie.

-Trouvez Mme Pomfresh, ordonna Etaine, oubliant qu'elle parlait à un professeur.

Celui-ci s'exécuta pourtant mais il n'eut le temps de faire que trois pas que l'infirmière sortait de son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…, commença-t-elle, furieuse. Oh !

Et sans plus protester elle se précipita sur Emma qu'Etaine était doucement en train de déposer sur un lit. Elle écarta sans ménagement la sorcière pour examiner sa patiente. La Fourchelang recula de quelques pas, sa baguette toujours brandie, parfaitement consciente que Terry avait tout intérêt à ne pas être démasqué. Et donc à éliminer les témoins. Ce que tous les membres de cette pièce étaient. Fol Œil devait avoir eu le même raisonnement puisque lui aussi épiait les alentours.

- _Je ne le sens pas_ , la renseigna Saernel qui la connaissait bien.

- _Il peut arriver en quelques secondes, nous l'avons déjà vu se déplacer…_

-Explications, exigea Mme Pomfresh en se redressant de sa patiente.

-Elle s'en sortira ? demanda Etaine en tournant son regard vers la femme, ignorant sa question.

-Oui, répondit l'infirmière. Et maintenant…

-Un vampire, lâcha Fol Œil en tournant un instant son œil magique vers elle avant qu'il ne reprenne ses sauts dans toutes les directions.

-Ici ? A Poudlard ?!

-Ouais, répondit le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Allez chercher Dumbledore, ordonna Etaine, l'empêchant de développer davantage. Il faut qu'il sache que Terry n'est pas encore hors d'état de nuire.

Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers elle en entendant le ton qu'elle avait employé pour prononcer les derniers mots.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas…

-Il ne veut pas que l'on sache ce qu'il est, coupa de nouveau la Fourchelang. Et il fera ce qui est nécessaire pour que cela ne se sache pas. Si je n'ai pas le choix je n'hésiterais pas.

Elle fixa ensuite Fol Œil dans son œil intact.

-Vous êtes celui qui a le plus de chance d'arriver en bas ramenez Dumbledore ici et dites-lui ce qui s'est passé. Je ne l'aime peut-être pas mais c'est un sorcier doué.

-Juste, approuva l'ancien Auror avant de claudiquer vers la sortie.

Mme Pomfresh resta un instant immobile avant de commencer à brancher une perfusion à Emma pour lui faire regagner le sang qu'elle avait perdu.

-Ce qu'il est arrivé, en détail, exigea l'infirmière.

Reléguant à Saernel le soin de surveiller les alentours, Etaine répondit :

-Saernel est venu me trouver en disant qu'Emma était en danger. J'ai défoncé la porte et le professeur Maugrey et moi avons trouvé Emma sur le sol avec Terry en train de se nourrir d'elle. Nous avons refermé la plaie mais il nous a échappé, résuma-t-elle.

Ses yeux balayèrent une fois de plus l'infirmerie déserte, s'attardant sur la porte ouverte et une fenêtre qui laissait entrer l'air de la nuit. D'un mouvement de baguette elle les referma et verrouilla magiquement les fenêtres. La porte elle ne pouvait pas Dumbledore devait venir par là.

-Taine, murmura faiblement une voix.

La Fourchelang s'approcha du lit où Emma venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Je suis ici, déclara-t-elle en attrapant la main de la née-moldue.

-Terry, il… Il m'a…

-Je sais ce qu'il a fait, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je suis une idiote, lâcha-t-elle faiblement.

-Non, juste un peu trop confiante, corrigea Etaine. Tout le monde s'est fait avoir, pas seulement toi.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant. La Fourchelang se tourna aussitôt vers elle, baguette brandie. Il n'y avait rien.

- _Il est là_ , siffla soudainement Saernel.

-Mme Pomfresh, protégez Emma, ordonna-t-elle en s'éloignant du lit. _Où est-il ?_

 _-Derrière !_

Etaine se retourna brusquement et lança un sortilège de stupéfixion. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entrevoir le visage de Terry qu'il esquivait son sort et se fondait de nouveau dans les ombres.

- _Gauche !_

Le vampire esquiva de nouveau mais n'eut pas l'occasion de s'approcher d'elle. Guidée par Saernel elle bloqua chacune de ses avancées tandis qu'il cherchait à la surprendre. Terry esquivait ses sorts mais ne pouvait s'approcher d'elle et elle voyait à son visage que cela le mettait en colère de perdre ainsi son temps. Dumbledore et Fol Œil n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, si Maugrey était passé.

Changeant de technique, le vampire se rua vers Mme Pomfresh et Emma, évitant les sorts de l'infirmière et de la Fourchelang. Il arracha des mains de la femme sa baguette et la repoussa avant d'en menacer la née-moldue.

-Lâche cette baguette ou je la tue, ordonna-t-il d'une voix hargneuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne le feras pas quand même ? demanda Etaine avec un calme qui ne convenait pas à la situation.

-Ne vous approchez pas, gronda encore Terry à l'infirmière qui se relevait.

Puis il se tourna vers la Fourchelang.

-J'effacerais ses souvenirs, c'est comme ça que je procède d'habitude.

-Et c'est comme ça que Chris Colombus est devenu complétement anémique ?

-Ça c'est pas ma faute s'il a peur de son ombre, rétorqua-t-il en appuyant un peu plus la pointe de sa baguette sur le cou d'Emma. Lance-la loin, ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

- _Il ment_ , déclara Saernel.

Etaine évalua ses options. Elle était d'accord avec la vipère. Mais le vampire tenait Emma en otage et elle ne pouvait lui lancer de sort sans qu'elle en paye le prix. Finalement elle baissa la tête et jeta sa baguette par-dessus son épaule. On l'entendit rouler jusqu'à percuter le mur de pierre. Aussitôt le charme qu'elle avait lancé se dissipa et sa robe de soirée et tous ses accessoires redevinrent une longue tunique blanche fendue jusqu'à la taille des deux côtés, un pantalon noir et ses chaussures de cours. Un sourire de mauvais augure apparut sur le visage de Terry, dévoilant ses canines.

-Tu sais Etaine, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, ni toi ni ton serpent avec votre manie de me suivre pour savoir ce que je fais.

Il repoussa Emma contre le matelas et laissa tomber la baguette à terre, hors de portée, pour bondir dans sa direction. L'entraînement d'Etaine reprit tout naturellement le dessus et, plantant ses pieds dans l'estomac de son adversaire, elle se laissa tomber à terre pendant qu'elle le propulsait par-dessus sa tête. Elle se releva et deux boules de feu apparurent aussitôt dans ses mains pour venir s'écraser sur le vampire, le projetant contre le mur. Ce n'était pas différent des combats de l'orphelinat dont elle avait eu l'habitude.

Tendant la main vers sa baguette, elle l'attira à elle. Terry se releva et fonça sur elle. La baguette s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre elle et le mur. Instinctivement elle para le premier coup de son avant-bras, remarquant les griffes qui ornaient désormais ses doigts, et faucha les jambes de son adversaire. Le vampire balaya l'air de ses mains comme Etaine sautait à pieds joints pour esquiver ses griffes. Son pied entra en collision avec le visage de Terry qui émit un grognement et se releva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Les griffes balayèrent de nouveau l'air et la Fourchelang eu juste le temps de sauter en arrière comme elles déchiraient sa tunique et traçaient de légères raies sur son ventre. Ce faisant elle tomba en arrière sur le sol et aussitôt le vampire se dressa au-dessus d'elle.

Saernel jaillit et attaqua à son tour. En voyant sa petite taille on pensait qu'il ne valait pas grand-chose au combat mais c'était oublier qu'il n'en était pas à sa première mêlée et que ses crocs étaient aiguisés. Terry recula en hurlant, ses mains essayant de le découper en morceau pendant que le serpent s'accrochait et entreprenait de mordre chaque portion de peau qui lui était accessible. Etaine se releva d'un bond et contourna le vampire pour le forcer à se mettre à genou devant elle. Il se débattit et elle brisa son premier bras, lui arrachant un véritable hurlement. Se détournant de Saernel, il balaya l'air de ses griffes et la Fourchelang recula précipitamment. Pas assez vite toutefois car elle sentit le sang couler le long de sa joue droite.

Le vampire se débarrassa de la vipère, l'envoyant balader le long d'un mur et dégaina sa propre baguette qu'il pointa sur Saernel encore immobile et sonné par le choc. Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée cette fois.

- _Flambio !_ hurla Terry.

Les flammes partirent.

- _Non !_ cria Etaine. _Saernel !_

Elle savait que la vipère avait peur des flammes. Il était sur le point de se consumer quand elle avait fait sa connaissance et sauvé. Le serpent releva la tête et ne bougea pas, tétanisé. Etaine savait que ces flammes pouvaient le tuer.

Elle se dressa brusquement entre Terry et son ami, les bras croisés devant elle dans une tentative d'arrêter les flammes. Une odeur de brûlé envahie l'air et la Fourchelang tomba à genou en gémissant. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de la douleur malgré le fait que ses blessures ne soient que légères. Un _flambio_ n'était pas assez puissant pour lui causer de gros dommages.

-Etaine ! cria Emma.

La Fourchelang releva brusquement la tête.

Incrédule, le vampire avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et il tenait sa baguette le long de son corps.

-On ne touche pas à Saernel ! hurla Etaine avec une haine qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, qui lui fit presque oublier la douleur.

Le visage tordu en une grimace de haine et de souffrance elle tendit son bras et un vent fort se leva dans la pièce. Terry décolla du sol, lâchant sa baguette pour porter ses mains à son cou, cherchant à se libérer d'une étreinte invisible. Son visage prenait une teinte violette.

-Miss Knightley, lâchez-le, ordonna la voix de Dumbledore.

Elle balança violemment le bras sur le côté et le vampire percuta le mur avec un grand bruit avant de retomber à terre. La Fourchelang ne vit pas la suite. Elle était tombée à quatre pattes au sol, tentant de juguler la douleur de ses bras. Les coupures elle pouvait les endurer, les brûlures elle n'en avait pas l'habitude.

- _Etaine_ , fit la voix de Saernel, à ce qu'elle devinait près d'elle.

- _Ma baguette_ , lâcha-t-elle avec un gémissement.

Elle ne l'entendit pas s'éloigner mais elle savait qu'il l'avait obéit. Sa main fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit l'une des nombreuses doses de potion qu'elle emmenait partout. Enlevant le bouchon avec les dents elle en avala le contenu. Sa vision se fit plus claire, dénuée des larmes qui la brouillaient et un frisson la parcourue. Elle se laissa aller en arrière contre le mur malgré la douleur à son flanc et examina ses bras. Ce n'était pas de graves brûlures elle n'avaient pas passé la peau. Un sifflement l'avertit du retour de Saernel qui lui mit la baguette dans la main. Sans un mot elle commença à traiter les chairs de ses membres, serrant les dents.

Il y eu un bruit de pas puis de chute.

- _Qu'est-ce ?_ demanda dans un souffle Etaine.

-Miss Turner ! s'écria Mme Pomfresh et l'on entendit des pas précipités.

- _Emma a essayé de se lever et est tombée_ , répondit la vipère qui attendait patiemment qu'elle ait fini. _Elle est juste un peu faible_ , précisa-t-il. _On vient._

- _Une autre fiole_ , réclama Etaine comme l'analgésique commençait à cesser de faire effet, sans entendre le dernier commentaire.

Tant que ce n'était pas dangereux elle ne s'en préoccupait pas et si cela l'avait était la vipère lui aurait dit de faire attention. Saernel plongea dans sa poche et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec le flacon demandé. La Fourchelang acheva de soigner son bras gauche et fit sauter le bouchon d'un coup de baguette magique avant d'avaler la deuxième dose. La douleur s'atténua aussitôt et elle reprit son travail sur l'autre bras pendant que le verre éclatait en morceau en touchant le sol de pierre. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Levant la tête, elle vit que c'était Dumbledore. Le vieil homme n'avait pas pointé sa baguette sur elle et il ne tenta pas d'utiliser la légilimentie sur ni de l'attaquer. Le directeur la regarda un instant puis il entreprit de soigner la coupure qu'elle avait sur la joue.

Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques secondes plus tard et s'occupa des lacérations qu'elle avait au flanc en grommelant.

-De la chance, ça oui, beaucoup de chance… Un vampire, à quoi pensiez-vous donc Albus ?

Levant la tête Etaine vit que Fol Œil surveillait de près Terry maintenant ligoté en plus d'être assommé. Emma reposait sur le lit, inerte.

-Emma ? questionna-t-elle en éliminant les dernières traces de brûlures.

L'infirmière interrompit sa litanie de reproche pour répondre :

-Juste morte de peur, elle n'a pas perdu trop de sang mais elle va avoir un sacré choc émotionnel. Bon sang, Albus, à quoi _pensiez-vous…_

-Je l'ignorais, répondit le directeur.

Sa voix semblait venir de loin. Etaine battit les paupières.

- _Saernel…_ , appela-t-elle faiblement.

Elle ne perçut qu'un vague sifflement en réponse.

-Elle s'évanouit, vint la voix de Mme Pomfresh, de plus loin encore que celle de Dumbledore, trop de sang perdu…

La baguette de miel et d'ébène tomba à terre.


	13. La deuxième tache

Elle reconnaissait les arcades du plafond. Battant encore une fois des paupières, Etaine jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle était toujours dans l'infirmerie mais cette fois c'était le matin et elle était allongée dans l'un des lits. Sur le lit à côté d'elle Emma dormait doucement, sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalle régulier.

-Vous êtes réveillée, constata une voix, faisant se raidir la jeune fille.

Tournant la tête de l'autre côté elle vit que Dumbledore était assis à son chevet. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Que faisait-il ici ?

-Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

-Vous avez réagi avec rapidité hier, déclara-t-il. Et ce faisant vous avez sans nul doute sauvé au moins une vie. J'ai en conséquence de cela accordé soixante-quinze points à Serdaigle.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Etaine, même si elle était moins patriote envers sa maison que beaucoup. Mais Dumbledore, rester à son chevet pour simplement lui annoncer cela ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, sentant que ce n'était pas fini.

-Que vouliez-vous me dire, professeur ? Vous n'êtes pas resté ici simplement pour cela.

Et où était Saernel ? Elle ne pouvait demander, cela aurait dévoilé une faiblesse au directeur. A moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà vu s'interposer hier…

-Non, pas seulement. J'ai écouté la version des évènements d'Alastor et de Mme Pomfresh sur cette nuit. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé sur votre compte.

Les yeux d'Etaine s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il l'admettait enfin !

-Malgré tout je dois vous posez quand même quelques questions, poursuivit Dumbledore et la Fourchelang dû lutter pour empêcher son corps de se tendre.

Le vieil homme sortit de sa poche un flacon qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : c'était un des siens. La sorcière tendit la main vers lui et étonnamment le directeur la laissa le prendre.

-Vous en possédez un certain nombre de semblable et j'ai pu voir hier que vous étiez à même de soigner des blessures.

Il s'interrompit un instant.

-Vous aviez déjà prévu une telle situation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Où est Saernel ? demanda Etaine qui commençait à s'inquiéter et jeta la prudence aux orties.

-Avec l'un de vos amis, M. Emmerich.

La Fourchelang fixa un instant le regard bleu du vieil homme puis regarda à travers l'une des fenêtres entrouvertes.

-Je les aie faîtes quand j'étais en première année, en prévision du retour à l'orphelinat.

-Vu la quantité et leur date de conception, vous n'en avez pas fait usage aussi souvent que vous ne le prévoyiez, remarqua le directeur.

Etaine ne répondit pas. Elle en avait effectivement fait usage mais une seule fois avant cela. Il lui restait huit fioles que Dumbledore avait encore surement en sa possession.

-Pourriez-vous me rendre les autres, professeur ?

-Seulement si vous me répondez.

De nouveau elle croisa brièvement son regard avant de le détourner sans lui laisser le temps d'utiliser la légilimentie. Mais elle-même ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire non plus.

-Je ne vis plus à l'orphelinat.

-Où alors ?

-Vous aviez promis une contrepartie à cette information. Et j'aimerais également ma baguette.

Elle rangea les fioles dans ses poches mais il ne lui rendit pas l'instrument de bois.

-J'ai encore des questions, précisa-t-il.

Etaine haussa les épaules.

-Un peu partout.

-Vous voulez dire nulle part.

-On peut formuler ça comme ça, répondit la Fourchelang en rangeant aussi la baguette.

Heureusement _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ et ses autres affaires étaient restées dans la poche de sa robe de cours et non dans celle de son pantalon. N'ayant plus rien à récupérer la sorcière débrancha la perfusion magique et se redressa. La robe blanche sur laquelle elle avait posé le sort avait été déchirée par les griffes de Terry et le pantalon était chiffonné mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'empêcher de quitter l'infirmerie. Ce que Mme Pomfresh, sortant de son bureau, empêcha aussitôt.

-Non, je vous garde en observation Miss Knightley.

-Je vais parfaitement bien, assura Etaine.

-Bien ? Une côte fêlée, des brûlures au troisième degré et des lacérations ayant manqué de peu les organes vitaux et vous appelez ça bien ?!

-Oui, répondit simplement la Fourchelang.

La voix de Mme Pomfresh commença à monter crescendo. Apparemment elle n'avait pas encore pardonné à Dumbledore de ne pas s'être aperçu qu'il y avait un vampire parmi ses élèves. Le vieil homme eu l'intelligence de ne pas répondre et d'afficher une légère expression de contrition. Etaine se laissa retomber sur le matelas et attendit que l'infirmière soit suffisamment énervée pour partir discrètement, laissant Dumbledore se débrouiller seul. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui devait quelque chose.

* * *

Emma sortit de l'infirmerie quelques semaines plus tard. Se concertant avec Saernel la Fourchelang avait décidé de lui épargner la tâche de raconter ce qui était arrivé. Elle savait que l'explication donnée par Flitwick comme quoi Terry avait abandonné ses études à Poudlard était fausse. Le professeur de sortilège à qui Dumbledore avait raconté toute l'histoire l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui annoncer ce qui allait être fait. Un vaste mensonge car en réalité le vampire était maintenant à Azkaban en attente de son jugement. Etant quand même à demi-humain de par sa mère il serait considéré en tant que sorcier et comparaîtrait devant la Magenmagot, la cour magique. D'ailleurs les autres colonies de vampires n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt pour le soutenir. Pour eux, avait dit Fol Œil, ce n'était qu'un demi humain.

Mais cette fois Etaine, qui avait horreur des mensonges quand ils n'étaient pas proférés par elle-même, n'avait pas protestée. Après tout elle avait quand même agressé l'un de ses condisciples même si c'était en légitime défense et l'avait presque tué d'après Flitwick. Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à doser davantage. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle possédait un pouvoir si puissant, même sans baguette. L'agression envers Saernel avait décuplé ses forces. Rogue s'était d'ailleurs chargé de mettre les points sur les i lors du cours particulier qui avait suivis, menaçant de les interrompre.

Rogue et Flitwick n'avaient pas été les seuls mis dans la confidence. Tous les professeurs étaient au courant afin qu'ils aident à trouver les autres victimes du vampire. Il n'y avait eu aucune mort mais Emma n'était évidemment pas la première. Etaine avait déjà remarqué l'étrange maladie de Chris Columbus, un Serdaigle d'une année son cadet qui put être rattachée au vampire. Pris en charge par Mme Pomfresh son état s'améliora considérablement pendant les semaines qui suivirent. On en trouva une demi-douzaine d'autres qui répondaient pour la plupart au même signalement : les exclus des groupes.

Ce qui n'avait été jusque-là que de vagues soupçons de divers professeurs et Etaine devint une évidence. Fol Œil par exemple avait été méfiant dès le début. Mais Maugrey était réputé pour sa paranoïa et on ne l'avait pas écouté ni laissé poursuivre ses recherches. Ce que l'ancien Auror avait fait quand même, raison pour laquelle il traînait dans les couloirs le soir de Noël. Paradoxalement, il semblait qu'Etaine ait réussi à gagner son estime par son action d'éclat. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal lui avait le plus sérieusement du monde demandé si elle n'envisageait pas une carrière d'Auror, disant que le métier lui convenait très bien. La Fourchelang répondit diplomatiquement qu'elle n'en savait rien mais nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

Sachant que la née-moldue aurait du mal à se remettre du « choc émotionnel » comme le disait si bien Mme Pomfresh, Etaine avait mis au courant Anne et Zane. La sang-pure était la meilleure amie d'Emma et elle n'avait pas avalé la fable de Flitwick. Quant à l'asiatique la Fourchelang lui faisait confiance pour avoir suffisamment de tact et garder le secret. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Swan et en parler à Luna revenait à risquer de voir l'information se révéler au grand jour à n'importe quel moment. Ce n'était pas que la rêveuse n'était pas fiable mais Etaine ne parvenait pas à la cerner entièrement et les longues années à l'orphelinat lui avaient appris à se méfier. Quand à Scott il semblait définitivement parti du côté des Gryffondor avec lesquels il passait de plus en plus de temps.

Un peu moins joyeuse qu'avant, Emma fit son retour le jour de la rentrée des classes. Mais son sourire était plus triste et elle ne riait que rarement. Elle venait de découvrir, comme Etaine avant elle, que le monde était cruel. Certes Anne l'aidait et la fille blonde avait même cessé de parler de garçons, devinant le sujet sensible. Quant à la Fourchelang elle préféra observer avec sa réserve habituelle, un masque sur le visage. Elle n'était pas douée pour les sentiments.

-Tu veux que je te jette un sort pour oublier ? demanda-t-elle un soir alors qu'Emma était pour une fois seule à travailler dans la salle commune.

La née-moldue releva la tête de son livre pour la regarder. Plus que tout autre peut-être Etaine comprenait. La Fourchelang savait qu'Emma avait toujours eu une vision extrêmement positive du monde. Comme elle avant son entrée à l'orphelinat.

-Tu crois que ce serais mieux d'oublier ? demanda doucement la née-moldue et dans ses yeux Etaine vit qu'elle se ferait un avis sur ses paroles au lieu de les suivre à la lettre.

-C'est à toi de décider. Les événements font changer les gens et différer leurs opinions. Et les épreuves finissent toujours par arriver et par modifier irrémédiablement leur façon de voir les choses. Je peux le faire et tu vivras dans l'innocence un peu plus longtemps. Ou alors tu peux tourner la page sur ce qui est arrivé et vivre avec ce que tu y as gagné et perdu. Réfléchis-y.

Sans attendre une réponse Etaine s'éloigna. Ce n'était pas une décision facile mais c'était un point essentiel. Le temps ferait son œuvre. Instinctivement, la main de la sorcière se referma sur le retourneur de temps, dans sa poche. Puis elle le lâcha. Cela ne servirait à rien. On ne pouvait rien éviter, juste retarder. Et le choc serait peut-être plus brutal encore.

Le lendemain matin, 24 février, les Serdaigle se rendirent au bord du lac pour assister à la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers.

L'épreuve commença à neuf heures trente. D'après le commentaire de Verpey, les champions avaient eu pour mission depuis leur dernière tache de décoder les informations contenues dans les œufs d'or qui leur donnaient les consignes pour cette tâche. Il semblait bien que Potter n'y soit pas parvenu puisque seuls les trois autres champions étaient présents, en maillot de bain sauf pour Fleur Delacour. Pourtant celui-ci déboula à la dernière minute. Etaine était trop loin de la tribune officielle pour voir les visages de Karkaroff et de Madame Maxime mais elle les imaginait clairement furieux de cette arrivée intempestive. Plus prudente que la dernière fois, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait intimidé Karkaroff, la Fourchelang avait discrètement mené les autres un peu en retrait de la foule. Il serait idiot de faire renaître la méfiance de Fol Œil qui espionnait toujours les deux anciens mangemorts.

La seule différence était que maintenant Rogue aussi semblait plus méfiant. Il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'avait mis sur ses gardes. Etaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien avec le bal. La comédie à laquelle elle avait participée était-elle ou non couverte par Dumbledore en somme. Ou bien le professeur de potion manigançait-il quelque chose ? La Fourchelang se doutait que cette incertitude allait durer encore longtemps. Jusqu'au moment où tomberaient les masques et où les véritables allégeances seraient dévoilées.

Le spectacle s'avéra moins palpitant que la dernière fois. En effet, le but des champions étaient d'aller chercher au fond du lac un objet cher qui leur avait été enlevé en moins d'une heure. Une fois passée le plongeon les spectateurs devaient donc se contenter d'observer la surface de l'eau noire. Grâce à des _Occulus maxima_ Etaine, Emma, Anne, Zane, Swan et Luna purent suivre le départ avec autant de précision que s'ils avaient été à côté des champions. Fleur Delacour et Cédric Diggory avaient tous deux choisis de faire usage d'un sortilège de têtenbulle qui leur permettrait de respirer sous l'eau. Le champion de Poudlard avança jusqu'à avoir de l'eau à la taille et plongea pour ne plus réapparaître. Celle de Beauxbâtons se débarrassa de sa robe et exécuta un plongeon parfait. Viktor Krum opéra plutôt une métamorphose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Swan, pas sûr de comprendre comme le demi-requin se coula à l'eau.

-Lors d'une métamorphose, expliqua Etaine, à moins d'être un animagus on s'identifie totalement à ce dont on prend l'apparence, mode de pensée compris. Se métamorphoser à demi seulement permet de conserver ses facultés de raisonnement humaines.

-Ah, fut tout ce que l'hyperactif trouva à répondre.

Harry Potter choisit une autre solution. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor s'avança dans l'eau, toujours vêtu de sa robe de cours, mâchonnant quelque chose qu'Etaine ne parvint qu'à fugitivement entrevoir. Il sembla un instant étouffer puis bascula dans l'eau sans revenir à la surface.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Swan.

Normalement c'était Emma qui aurait dit cette phrase mais celle-ci garda le silence.

-J'espère qu'il n'a rien, ajouta Anne en posant la main sur le banc.

- _Ça s'amorce_ , siffla nonchalamment Saernel.

Baissant les yeux Etaine vit que la main de la fille blonde reposait non pas sur le bois comme elle l'avait cru mais sur la main de Zane. La sang-pure tenta de retirer sa main mais l'asiatique replaça la sienne par-dessus. Les deux ne se regardaient pas mais la Fourchelang savait que la vipère avait raison.

Bien, au moins ceux-là seraient heureux. Son regard dériva vers Emma qui elle aussi fixait les deux. Etaine croisa le regard de la née-moldue qui fit un petit sourire faux et haussa les épaules. Swan et Luna n'avaient rien vu.

-Les esprits du lac vont le porter jusqu'à leur repaire, disait la rêveuse. Là il faudra qu'il passe une épreuve et s'il la réussi ils l'aideront à trouver ce qu'il a perdu.

Swan acquiesça distraitement, n'écoutant probablement pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Même entourée Luna parlait presque toujours seule.

- _Je dirais une espèce de jalousie_ , détailla le serpent qui était resté à son observation précédente.

- _Ça peut se comprendre. C'est quand on n'est plus comme les autres qu'on se met à voir ce qu'on a perdu._

 _-Tu sais très bien que non._

 _-Je voulais tous les tuer, moi… Les voir se tordre de douleur pour ce qu'ils faisaient… Emma les envie juste, ce qui est compréhensible._

 _-Comprendre ? Compréhensible ? C'est le même mot, tu es tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi avec ce qui est arrivé_ , devina la vipère _._

 _-Je sais ce que c'est de voir le monde s'écrouler. Et si Emma n'est pas assez forte pour ça elle peut passer outre la trahison et les mensonges de Terry._

 _-J'en suis moins sûr que toi, Etaine. Il est trop tard pour nous et nous nous y sommes habitués mais Emma on peut encore l'empêcher. Il suffit d'occulter quelques détails, pas un pan entier de vie._

 _-Laisse-moi réfléchir_ , demanda la sorcière en revenant à la conversation actuelle.

Zane essayait de savoir ce qu'avait fait Potter par une autre théorie que celle de Luna et Anne et Swan proposaient leurs hypothèses. Emma restait silencieuse, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

-Il a eu l'air de s'étouffer comme si l'air ne lui était plus respirable, insistait Swan.

-Peut-être une potion ? émettait Anne.

-Non, ce n'était pas une potion, ripostait l'hyperactif. Il a mis une espèce de plante dans sa bouche et elle était en train de la mâcher.

-Quel type de plante pourrait permettre de rester une heure sous l'eau sans respirer ? se demanda à voix haute Zane.

C'était une définition très précise d'une plante qu'Etaine connaissait.

-Une heure sous l'eau en respirant, corrigea donc la Fourchelang.

Swan se tourna vers elle, sûr qu'elle avait la solution.

-Il existe une plante assez rare qui entre dans la composition de certaines potions. Consommée à l'état naturel elle adapte l'organisme au milieu aquatique pour une durée d'action d'une heure. Je pense que c'est ce que Potter a pris, supputa Etaine.

-Et elle s'appelle comment ? se renseigna Swan.

-La Branchiflore.

Les yeux de l'hyperactif s'agrandirent.

-Tu veux dire qu'il a des _branchies ?!_ s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant les regards de ceux qui étaient en dessous d'eux.

-Dans « branchiflore » quels mots tu distingues ? dit Etaine en lui jetant un regard noir.

L'hyperactif ferma prudemment la bouche. Des rangées de devant leur vinrent des cris d'excitations. Fleur Delacour sortait du lac, totalement échevelée et un strangulot encore accroché à sa jambe. Les bêtes qui vivaient dans le fond du lac, parmi les algues, l'avaient apparemment attaquée et contrainte à revenir jusqu'ici. Profitant que tous les regards convergeaient vers la championne de Beauxbâtons qui semblait vouloir y retourner coûte que coûte, Etaine se tourna vers Emma. La née-moldue avait relevé la tête et contemplait passivement le spectacle, probablement une autre scène devant les yeux.

S'infiltrant dans les pensées de la sorcière, la Fourchelang revit les instants qu'elle avait partagés avec Terry. Une fois certaine de les avoir tous elle jeta son sortilège d'amnésie, effaçant de son esprit l'existence de son ancien petit ami, ne laissant qu'un condisciple ayant décidé de poursuivre sa scolarité ailleurs.

- _C'est fait_ , siffla-t-elle à Saernel tandis qu'Emma regardait maintenant avec attention le spectacle.

Il faudrait qu'elle explique ce qu'elle avait fait à Anne et Zane car eux se rendraient compte de son changement de caractère.

Les trois champions restant ressortirent du lac les uns après les autres, ramenant avec eux « l'objet » qu'ils étaient censés chercher. C'était en réalité des personnes. Diggory fut le premier, une minute après la fin de l'heure, avec Cho Chang qui avait été sa cavalière au bal et son actuelle petite amie. Venait ensuite, quelques minutes plus tard, Krum avec Hermione Granger, aussi sa cavalière au bal. Potter par contre mis plus de temps et Fleur Delacour devenait hystérique.

-Tu avais bien dit que l'effet de la Branchiflore durait une heure, non ? demanda anxieusement Emma.

Etaine ne put qu'acquiescer. Le quatrième champion creva enfin la surface une bonne dizaine de minute après celui de Durmstrang. Il avait avec lui non pas une mais deux personnes et semblait à bout de force. Fleur Delacour se précipita aussitôt vers la plus jeune des deux personnes qui avait la même chevelure blonde lumineuse qu'elle. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'était sa sœur. Le second, Ronald Weasley, aida Potter à rejoindre la berge. Après un bref entretien avec une créature, que Luna et Anne avaient toutes deux identifiées comme étant un être de l'eau, Dumbledore se concerta avec les autres membres du jury. Le compte des points fut rendu. Poudlard prenait la tête de la compétition avec ses deux champions ex-aequo pour l'acte de courage de Potter.


	14. Vengeances

Quelques semaines après la deuxième tâche – et la fête mémorable qui l'avait suivi, et qui avait marqué le début du couple d'Anne et Zane, – un hibou se posa devant Etaine. La Fourchelang écarta son verre de jus de citrouille et fronça les sourcils. Personne ne lui écrivait jamais et les deux seules lettres qui lui aient jamais été envoyées de cette manière dataient de l'année précédente. Un hibou grand-duc vint rejoindre la chouette hulotte, suivit d'une effraie et d'une chouette lapone. En quelques secondes se fut une véritable bataille entre les oiseaux pour être le premier à lui remettre le courrier. Dans ses cheveux Saernel se recroquevilla de voir tant de ses prédateurs réunis autour de lui.

- _Calme-toi_ , siffla doucement Etaine sans bouger les lèvres.

Le serpent se détendit légèrement et la Fourchelang se tourna vers Zane.

-Tu peux me passer le journal ?

L'asiatique qui venait de décrocher le cylindre de la patte d'un des rapace lui tendit la _Gazette du sorcier_ à laquelle il était abonné. Depuis le début du Tournoi des trois sorciers plusieurs personnes avaient ainsi soudain reçu des dizaines de lettres dont l'explication était toujours dans la parution du jour. Ils avaient tous eu le malheur d'indisposer Rita Skeeter. C'était donc sa vengeance qu'elle recevait aujourd'hui. Sortant le journal elle trouva l'article qui la concernait en première page :

 ** _La fille de Vous-Savez-Qui !_**

 _Inscrite à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en troisième année, Suzanne Knightley, préférant se faire connaître sous le nom d' « Eten », est réputée pour son caractère manipulateur et impitoyable. De nombreux élèves sont ainsi contraints au silence par cette jeune sorcière possédant de grand talents « Eten n'hésite pas à intimider ou ensorceler les gens pour obtenir ce dont elle a besoin » nous révèle un élève de son année qui a voulu taire son nom « elle est très douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend et elle à l'appui du professeur Rogue ». Rappelons que Severus Rogue, actuel enseignant à Poudlard, a été par le passé soupçonné d'avoir été mangemort._

 _De plus, certains témoignages d'élèves de sa maison font état de son comportement très étrange lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, il y a quelques années. « Elle est devenue folle furieuse en apprenant que Poudlard allait fermer » nous confie encore cet élève « On aurait dit qu'elle allait agresser quelqu'un et elle s'est précipité en menaçant de jeter un sortilège à ceux qui se mettraient dans son chemin ». « Elle manipule les gens pour leur faire rejeter ceux qui la voient clairement » ajoute-t-il._

 _Il apparaît également que, bien qu'appartenant à la maison Serdaigle, elle cherche la compagnie des Serpentard « elle était avec eux au bal de Noël » déclare une autre personne qui a désiré taire son identité « et elle n'a eu aucun mal à se mêler aux Serpentard, elle peut être aussi froide qu'eux »._

 _Un autre élève, Lloyd Sanders, nous confie « elle a presque constamment avec elle un serpent qui se dissimule dans ses cheveux. C'est une Fourchelang qui dit tenir ses dons de son père ». Ainsi que vous le savez certainement, le Fourchelang le plus connu de ce siècle n'est autre que Vous-Savez-Qui en personne. « L'année dernière elle a été convoquée dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. A ce qu'il parait elle avait fait en sorte qu'un détraqueur attaque quatre élèves qu'elle n'aimait pas »._

 _Plusieurs témoignages dressent ainsi le portrait d'une sorcière en tout point semblable à son géniteur. Espérons que les autorités compétentes s'assureront à ce que cette situation soit redressée dans les plus brefs délais._

L'article était bien évidemment signé par Rita Skeeter. Etaine le relue encore une fois pour bien s'imprégner des détails. Elle savait qui était le premier élève. Quant à Lloyd il avait publiquement signé sa déchéance chez les Serpentard. Le dernier paragraphe par contre… Ce n'était plus une simple vengeance, c'était une condamnation à mort qu'approuveraient tous ceux qui ne la connaissaient que par cet article. Terry allait peut-être lui sauver la vie finalement en permettant son arrestation elle s'était fait un allié de Dumbledore et de Fol Œil. A moins que le directeur ne la laisse une fois de plus tomber en lisant l'article. Quoique, il ne devait pas porter non plus Rita Skeeter dans son cœur, ne l'avait-elle pas traité de « vieil ahuri d'un autre âge » ?

La Fourchelang releva la tête et éclata de rire. Autour d'elle les Serdaigle et plus loin les autres tables la regardèrent avec étonnement pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas et avec haine et crainte pour les autres. Elle rendit son journal à Zane.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très douée, déclara-t-elle. La moindre enquête approfondie démentira tout.

-Mais ta réputation, elle, est marqué, fit remarqué Zane. Malgré toutes les enquêtes les gens repenseront tout de suite à ça en te voyant.

-J'ai déjà une réputation, répondit Etaine en haussant les épaules. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à paraître gentille. Juste moi.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle a eu ces interviews ? se demanda Swan.

-Lloyd, quel salaud, fit remarquer Anne qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Zane. Je me demande qui est le premier.

-Scott, répondit Etaine comme si c'était une évidence.

Ce que ce n'était pas pour le reste du groupe qui la regardèrent, surpris.

-Il n'y a que lui qui peut savoir tout ça, expliqua-t-elle, et il m'en veut à mort.

Relevant la tête elle vit que beaucoup d'autres personnes regardaient dans sa direction, cela lui coupa l'appétit. Parmi eux un première année qu'elle avait déjà aidé à retrouver son chemin. La Fourchelang lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui lui fit aussitôt baisser les yeux sur son assiette, tremblant de peur.

La moitié de la salle la suivit des yeux quand elle se redressa. Son regard la balayant, faisant se reprendre les conversations interrompues par l'arrivée du journal. Quelques-uns pourtant ne se détournèrent pas, des Gryffondor majoritairement. La maison du courage.

-Etaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Emma.

-J'ai un mot à dire à mon ex.

Et elle marcha jusqu'à la table des Serpentard où Lloyd prenait son petit déjeuner avec sa petite amie, en compagnie de ceux de son année. Il releva la tête quand le porridge qu'il était en train de manger devint brusquement si amer qu'il était impossible d'en avaler une bouchée.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il avec un calme des plus artificiels selon Saernel.

-Je voulais te remercier, murmura Etaine en le fixant dans les yeux. Si tous les hommes que je largue me rendaient de si précieux services je crois bien que je prendrais un autre petit ami. Malheureusement ils ne sont pas tous aussi stupides.

Un sourire vaguement cruel apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser, confia-t-elle.

La Fourchelang se redressa et quitta la Grande Salle, suivie par des dizaines de paires d'yeux.

* * *

-Il s'appelait Alfred Knightley, déclara Etaine fixant de façon insistante une deuxième année qui la dévisageait.

La deuxième année se détourna prestement. Etrangement elle avait eu le même réflexe qu'à peu près toutes les personnes depuis la parution du journal quelques jours plus tôt. L'influence de Voldemort, même plus de treize ans après sa disparition, était remarquable. Elle sentait bien plus de regard sur elle qu'à l'habitude mais il lui suffisait de se retourner pour fixer l'impertinent dans les yeux ou de faire un geste brusque pour qu'il se détourne précipitamment. Et dans tous ces regards elle sentait de la haine et de la peur. Sauf dans ceux de certains Serpentard où le respect tenait égale part à la crainte.

-Et il était sorcier, ton père ? demanda Swan.

-Pas que je sache. En tout cas je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'avoir vu faire preuve d'aucune sorte de magie mis à part le Fourchelang.

-Tu sais, émit Zane comme le mot « Fourchelang » mettait en fuite un autre gamin, il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de leur faire peur.

-Explique-le leur alors, parce que je doute que je les fasse changer d'avis.

-Et comment ? demanda Anne. Depuis la parution du journal tu t'amuses à leur faire peur.

La Fourchelang s'arrêta et planta son regard dans celui de la sang-pure. Swan manqua de lui rentrer dedans mais elle ignora sa protestation.

-Là est-ce que je te fais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à la fille blonde.

-Euh, non, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça tu fais peur, ajouta-t-elle quand Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté.

La Fourchelang eu un petit sourire et s'avança vers elle sans la quitter des yeux, jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'un souffle d'elle.

-Saernel dit que ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère, déclara-t-elle sur un ton de conversation.

-Euh, se risqua courageusement Swan, c'est un peu zarb, là, ce que tu fais.

Etaine l'ignora pour siffler quelques mots à l'oreille d'Anne qui restait figée.

-Là peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en effleurant du bout des doigts le visage de la fille blonde.

-Oui, un peu, reconnut la sang-pure.

La Fourchelang sourit et s'écarta.

-Tu es bi ? demanda aussitôt Anne, la faisant éclater de rire.

-Je ne sais pas, mais en l'occurrence c'était juste pour voir ta réaction. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire de la concurrence à Zane.

-Oh non, c'est lui que je préfère, dit Anne en s'accrochant au bras de l'asiatique.

Lequel était resté un peu à l'écart, sachant qu'Etaine n'avait aucun intérêt particulier pour sa petite amie.

-On a cours de botanique, rappela Emma.

Les autres la suivirent dans le parc du château. Avec le soleil qui recommençait à briller l'endroit serait bientôt envahi. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était déjà prévue ce week-end, pour que les élèves profitent du beau temps du mois de mars. S'approchant de la serre trois où ils devaient suivre leur cours, ils virent surgirent un groupe de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle de la serre six, celle qui contenait les plantes les plus dangereuses. La voyant parmi le groupe, cinq des Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers eux.

-Ça pue l'embuscade, murmura Etaine avant de s'adresser à Swan : Va chercher quelqu'un !

L'hyperactif était le plus rapide à la course et le plus endurant à force d'arpenter ainsi en tous sens les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Eh, Knightley ! appelait justement l'un des Gryffondor.

-Etaine, qu'est-ce que nous… ? demanda Emma en faisant un geste vers sa baguette.

-Vous évitez de prendre un mauvais coup, répondit Etaine en lui saisissant la main. Vous n'avez pas le niveau de sixièmes années.

-Toi non plus, opposa Zane.

-Je sais me défendre, répondit la Fourchelang avant de sortir du groupe. C'est moi, déclara-t-elle.

Les Gryffondor les entourèrent.

-Le journal était assez éloquent à ton sujet l'autre jour, dit le premier qui avait parlé.

-J'ai vu, oui, répondit Etaine d'un ton égal comme elle voyait du coin de l'œil Swan décoller à la recherche d'un professeur ou même de Rusard.

-Ton père a tué le mien, renchérit un deuxième en s'avançant légèrement.

Etaine ne recula pas et rejeta la tête en arrière, faisant signe aux autres de reculer. Les Serdaigle suivirent le mouvement.

-Mon père était quelqu'un de bien et certainement pas un assassin.

-C'était un…, commença un troisième.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? intervint Chourave qui se dirigeait vers eux à grand pas, Swan sur ses talons.

-Comment ose-t-elle venir ici ? hurla l'une des filles de Gryffondor. Après ce que son père nous a fait elle devrait au moins avoir honte !

-On ne peut en avoir que de ce dont on peut se repentir, déclara Etaine de sa voix douce et froide. Et je ne vois nulle part dans mes actions quelque chose qui le justifierait.

-Dans ce cas tu devrais avoir honte ne serait-ce que d'être né, gronda le deuxième.

-Je crains que tu ne fasses erreur sur l'identité de mon père, dit la Fourchelang un ton un peu plus froid qui contenait une certaine dose de menace. Mais je ne supporterais pas d'insulte sur lui.

-Vraiment, ricana le troisième, alors si je dis que ton père était un monstre et ta mère une catin tu feras qu…

Une gifle d'une rare violence l'envoya à terre. Les sixièmes années n'étaient plus des géants à ses yeux. Ces derniers mois elle avait beaucoup grandit jusqu'à rattraper Anne et elle faisait un mètre soixante-sept, soit la même taille que le Gryffondor, à peu de choses près.

-Miss Knightley, s'écria, indignée, Chourave, vous aurez une retenue. Quant à vous, j'enlève vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers les sixièmes années. Maintenant en cours, tous !

Les Serdaigle se dirigèrent docilement vers la serre trois sans un regard de plus aux Gryffondor.

-Merci, Swan, déclara Etaine d'un ton égal.

-Cinq contre un, râla l'hyperactif, c'est pas du jeu !

-Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, rectifia Emma. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire mais ce n'aurait pas été bon pour nous.

-Me faire payer pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, offrit Etaine. Quant à vous ils vous auraient probablement juste immobilisés le temps qu'ils en aient fini avec moi. C'était très généreux à vous d'être resté, mais la prochaine fois je préférerais que vous alliez trouver le responsable le plus proche. C'est plus prudent.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu saches quoi faire ? demanda Zane.

-C'était monnaie courant à l'orphelinat, répondit Etaine comme si ce n'était rien. Le problème est que maintenant d'autres vont se mettre en tête de venger les membres de leur famille assassinés.

-Et la guerre a fait beaucoup de victimes, lâcha Anne d'un ton lourd.

La prédiction d'Etaine s'accomplit pas plus tard qu'au repas du midi de ce mercredi. Plus précisément lorsqu'un Poufsouffle de cinquième année furieux la manqua de peu d'un sortilège de la Mort.

La Fourchelang était pourtant simplement en train de parler avec ses camarades, les seuls à lui adresser la parole désormais. C'est alors que la vipère capta quelqu'un fou de colère derrière eux.

- _Attention !_ siffla-t-il soudain.

Obéissant à son instinct et au serpent, la Fourchelang se jeta à terre. Le rayon vert passa au-dessus d'elle et creusa un trou dans le mur, arrachant un cri aux Serpentard dont la table se situait aussi sur la trajectoire. Les Serdaigle se jetèrent dans un bel ensemble à terre après que le sort ait manqué Emma de peu.

Etaine se retourna brusquement et vit le même Poufsouffle contre lequel elle avait déjà livré un duel en première année qui pointait sa baguette sur elle.

- _Avada…_ , recommença-t-il.

La baguette lui sauta des mains avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa formule. La porte de la Grande Salle claqua contre les murs, s'ouvrant sous le coup d'un vent violent. Les cheveux d'Etaine et ses vêtements volèrent autour de la sorcière qui s'était redressée, redonnant cette impression d'apparition qu'elle avait déjà eue avec la Coupe de Feu.

Le Poufsouffle arracha des mains d'un de ses camarades une baguette et bloqua de justesse son _inpedimenta._

 _-Avada Kedavra !_ hurla-t-il en pointant la baguette droit sur Etaine.

Qui ne bougea pas. Les verres de toute la salle frémirent puis explosèrent, parfois dans les mains de leurs propriétaires. Les milliers de fragments de verres vinrent s'interposer et arrêtèrent le sort. Tombant à terre sous forme de simple poussière brillante, les gobelets s'avancèrent vers le Poufsouffle comme une vague.

Celui-ci paniqua et se mit à lancer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait vers le monstre de verre qui venait de prendre l'apparence d'une sorte de gigantesque serpent qui s'avançait vers lui. Se faisant il oublia de se protéger et le sortilège de stupéfixion informulé d'Etaine l'atteignit de plein fouet, le faisant s'écrouler à terre. Le serpent se changea en une tornade qui prit à son tour la forme d'une pyramide de poussière de verre entre les deux tables.

-Je déteste qu'on tente de m'assassiner, commenta la Fourchelang en se retournant vers son repas.

Voyant que son verre était encore absent elle tendit sa baguette vers la pyramide d'où se dégagea un gobelet intact.

-Si tu veux récupérer ton verre, enchaîne un _accio_ et un _reparo_ , informa-t-elle l'hyperactif qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds, incapable du moindre son.

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, Etaine, lâcha Anne tu fais vraiment peur.

-C'est noté, répondit la Fourchelang en avalant son jus de citrouille.


	15. Liens de parenté

Etaine passa la porte et referma le battant derrière elle.

-Vous vouliez me voir, professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle en parcourant des yeux le bureau directorial qu'elle connaissait déjà.

-Asseyez-vous, l'invita le vieil homme en lui désignant un siège.

La Fourchelang obéit et attendit poliment qu'il parle, la tête légèrement sur le côté, masquant sa peur. Le conseil d'administration avait-il décidé de suivre la recommandation de la journaliste ? Ou était-ce le ministère de la Magie lui-même qui voulait intervenir ?

-Je vous ai fait venir pour que nous discutions des répercussions de ceci, expliqua-t-il en montrant un journal où l'article de Skeeter était en première page.

-Intérieures à Poudlard ou extérieures ? demanda Etaine.

Tant que c'était dans l'école elle pouvait gérer, dehors elle n'avait aucun pouvoir et ne savait pas ce que les mangemorts avaient pensé de cet article. Avaient-ils continués à la couvrir ou s'étaient-ils débinés, comme avec Lloyd ?

-Les deux, répondit le directeur en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Un éclair de peur traversa Etaine qui se tendit légèrement. Mais très vite elle le masqua et son regard se durcit.

-Qu'en ont pensé le ministère de la Magie et le conseil d'administration ?

-Je vois que vous avez déjà réfléchis à la question, miss Knightley, remarqua Dumbledore. Le ministère a décidé qu'il s'en lavait les mains, suite à certaines pressions, je crois. Quant au conseil d'administration il s'est contenté de mener une enquête qui n'a abouti à rien de compromettant pour vous.

Les mangemorts présents au ministère et au conseil d'administration l'avaient donc soutenu. Etaine se détendit.

-Il semblerait que vous ayez des alliés efficaces, remarqua Dumbledore en la fixant du regard.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je ressemble énormément à Voldemort, monsieur le directeur, lui rappela la Fourchelang. Les mangemorts pensent sans doute que je vais leur permettre de reprendre leur combat et agissent en conséquence. J'ai préféré ne pas les détromper car ils peuvent apporter un appui précieux de par les hauts postes qu'ils occupent.

Dumbledore se dressa aussitôt sur sa chaise.

-Ainsi donc vous choisissez leur camp.

-Vous devriez vous rappeler, professeur, l'interrompit Etaine, que jusqu'à une date récente je n'étais pour vous qu'une gêne dans votre école. Et totalement à la merci du premier venu hors de Poudlard. Je devais donc au moins m'assurer de leur neutralité. Ce que je fais en laissant planer le doute quant à mes intentions.

Le directeur se détendit devant cette explication logique et la dévisagea un instant. La Fourchelang esquiva son regard. Il devait bien se douter à présent qu'elle le savait légilimens.

-Parlons donc des conséquences internes, déclara le vieil homme. Plusieurs élèves sont venus me plaindre de menaces que vous leur auriez faites.

-Evidemment, s'amusa à moitié Etaine, si l'on considère un regard comme une menace tout Poudlard a dû se plaindre.

-Ils ont davantage défini ces regards comme « dévisager d'une façon menaçante ».

-J'aurai plutôt dit « regarder fixement », ils ont interprété le reste en fonction de l'article.

-Il y a également, poursuivit Dumbledore, divers incidents que m'ont rapporté les professeurs. Tel que le fait que vous ayez frappé un Gryffondor, ce matin.

-En effet. Je n'avais aucune intention de laisser insulter mes parents et j'ai déjà reçu d'une retenue pour cela.

-Oui, le professeur Chourave me l'a raconté, reconnut le directeur. Parlons maintenant de ce qui s'est déroulé ce midi.

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que j'ai fait sortait du cadre de la légitime défense.

-Le fait est, dit Dumbledore, qu'une partie de l'article de Rita Skeeter s'en est trouvé confirmé. Et que si elle a dit la vérité quant à vos capacités les lecteurs vont penser qu'elle peut avoir fait de même sur les autres points.

-Cela a-t-il déclenché une autre enquête ?

-Non, vous avez des dizaines de témoins qui confirment que votre adversaire, sous l'effet de l'alcool, a tenté de vous assassiner. Rien ne peut vous être reproché.

-Dans ce cas, les seuls conséquences directes ont été l'arrêt des attaques sur ma personne, ce qui me convient tout à fait, conclut Etaine. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont vous souhaitiez m'entretenir, professeur ?

-Non, décida le directeur après une hésitation, vous pouvez disposer.

La Fourchelang se leva et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

-Professeur ? demanda-t-elle, interrompant les réflexions du vieil homme qui leva la tête. Vous savez quel est mon lien de parenté avec Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, le vieil homme acquiesça sans préciser ce qu'il avait découvert. Etaine quitta la pièce. Elle allait trouver.

* * *

-M. Lee, Acceptable, vous vous améliorez, déclara McGonagall.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Swan dont la moyenne générale se situait entre Piètre et Acceptable, A étant la première des notes permettant de passer en classe supérieur.

-Miss Stevens, Effort Exceptionnel, continuez comme ça et vous décrocherez un optimal la prochaine fois, l'encouragea l'enseignant de métamorphose.

-M. Crivey, Piètre, il faut que vous développiez davantage.

Le professeur McGonagall continua de distribuer les copies, s'approchant d'Etaine. L'enseignante de métamorphose était la directrice adjointe de Poudlard elle savait surement ce que Dumbledore avait découvert.

-Miss Knightley, Optimal, c'est parfait, comme d'habitude, déclara McGonagall en lui tendant la copie, l'un de ses rares sourires aux lèvres.

La Fourchelang répondit par un autre sourire et dès qu'elle croisa le regard de l'enseignante elle lança son sort.

« _Legilimens_ ». Le bon souvenir lui vint presque aussitôt. _Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les quatre directeurs de maisons étaient réunis. Etrangement Fol Œil qui était pourtant un ami proche d'Albus n'avait pas été convié._

 _-Peut-on savoir la raison de notre présence ici, Albus ? demanda Filius Flitwick qui avait encore des copies à corriger pour le lendemain._

 _-Votre élève prodige, Filius._

 _-Qu'avez-donc découvert qui vaille la peine de nous déranger dans nos études ? interrogea Rogue, aussi sarcastique qu'à l'habitude._

 _-La réelle nature de son lien de parenté avec Voldemort, annonça le directeur._

 _Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre Rogue serra convulsivement son avant-bras, Flitwick lâcha un petit cri aigu et Chourave porta la main à son cœur._

 _-Albus ! lui reprocha McGonagall. Etes-vous constamment obligé de dire son nom ?_

 _-Mes excuses, Minerva, mais j'ai l'intention de continuer à nommer les choses par leur nom._

 _-J'ai une potion sur le feu, Albus, alors soyez bref, prévint Rogue._

 _-C'est sa petite-nièce, lâcha le vieil homme, déclenchant de nouveaux bruits de protestation._

Etaine tendit la main et s'empara de la feuille.

-Je vous remercie, professeur, déclara-t-elle en quittant des yeux l'enseignante qui ne semblait avoir rien remarqué.

* * *

-Passe-moi un bézoard, réclama le professeur de potion sans la regarder.

Etaine l'avait déjà en main. La potion que Rogue avait laissé sur le feu quelques jours plutôt était presque à maturité. La Fourchelang n'avait pas protestée sur le fait qu'il avait brusquement interrompu les duels et sortilèges pour en revenir à ce qui restait son domaine de prédilection. Etaine se doutait que cela l'aidait à se détendre et comme son nom avait aussi été cité dans l'article de Rita Skeeter elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

-Je suis désolé, déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

Rogue tourna les yeux vers elle, surpris.

-Désolé pour quoi ?

-Pour le fait que vous ayez été mentionné.

Cette fois il s'interrompit au milieu des tours qu'il était censé imprimer au mélange dans le chaudron et s'approcha d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et c'est à moi de m'excuser.

La Fourchelang pencha la tête sur le côté. Il s'excusait… pour quoi ?

-Sans la comédie que je t'ai fait jouer au bal de Noël rien ne serait arrivé, expliqua-t-il en voyant sa confusion.

Puis il remonta ses manches et recommença à touiller. Etaine resta immobile. Elle avait énervé Rita Skeeter lors de la première tâche, bien avant que le bal ait lieu. Mais il était vrai que valser avec Karkaroff n'avait peut-être pas arrangé les choses. Devait-elle le détromper ? Non, autant qu'il pense lui devoir quelque chose…

Soudain son regard fut attiré par une forme sombre. Tendant la main elle arrêta le bras du professeur de potion. La Marque des Ténèbres était toujours là, mais plus visible que la dernière fois, plus sombre et elle s'agitait avec plus d'énergie sur la peau pâle de Rogue.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il.

-Il devient plus puissant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Etaine.

Le Maître des potions acquiesça doucement et ramena ses manches sur ses avant-bras.

-Tu devrais aller à ton prochain cours, conseilla-t-il en se détournant d'elle.

La sorcière sortit des cachots, pensive. Voldemort devenait plus puissant. Son retour était donc pour bientôt. Cela expliquait le soudain zèle des mangemorts. Combien de temps restait-il encore ?

Quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Etaine leva les yeux pour voir qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre qu'Harry Potter.

-Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que c'était elle. Ou n'avait-il pas lu le journal ? Ou alors, après tout ce que Rita Skeeter avait écrit sur lui peut-être savait-il qu'elle mentait la majorité du temps ? Son regard gris sombre croisa fugitivement celui, vert, du Survivant. Assez pour qu'elle trouve le visage d'un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup au sien. Un élève de Poudlard qui se tenait dans une grande pièce ornée de serpents où l'on accédait par les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Le Survivant lâcha sa main et s'éloigna dans le couloir sans lui prêter davantage d'attention.

Etaine resta figée. Qui était cet homme ? Elle en avait une idée…

* * *

La salle commune était presque vide, les élèves commençant à monter se coucher. Certains, cependant, trainaient encore. Anne, Zane et Emma étaient de ceux-ci, occupés à discuter autour d'une table où trônaient leurs devoirs finis, un peu à l'écart. La tête reposant sur l'épaule de l'asiatique, la fille blonde parlait doucement avec la née-moldue quand Etaine arriva. La Fourchelang se laissa tomber sur le sofa en face du couple. Un peu plus loin des premières années vidaient précipitamment les lieux.

-De l'amour dans l'air ? demanda la sorcière.

-Selon toi ? riposta Emma en regardant les deux tourtereaux.

-Je vois, assura Etaine. Est-ce que je peux vous demander votre avis sur quelque chose ?

-Quoi ? questionna Zane sans bouger pour ne pas déranger sa petite amie.

Pour toute réponse la Fourchelang posa sur la table un portrait exécuté au fusain. Comme elle s'y attendait la sang-pure fut aussitôt très intéressée par le garçon qui était représenté dessus.

-Mignon, décida-t-elle aussitôt. C'est ton nouveau petit ami ?

-Non, répondit Etaine avec une note d'amusement.

-Alors où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce portrait ? demanda Emma.

-Dans les pages d'un vieux journal intime qui traînait entre deux ouvrages à la bibliothèque, inventa la Fourchelang à toute allure. Celle qui l'a fait partageait l'avis d'Anne, confia-t-elle comme si c'était un secret.

-Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir jamais vu, déclara Zane en plissant des yeux, mais il m'est familier. Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu déjà voir ce visage ? se demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse Etaine posa une autre feuille sur la table, à côté de la première, et attendit leur réaction.

-C'est incroyable, s'exclama Anne, on dirait…

-Des jumeaux, termina Zane.

-Des faux jumeaux, précisa Emma.

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, grommela la Fourchelang quand elle vit que les trois autres avaient aboutis à la même conclusion qu'elle.

Elle désigna le portrait de la jeune femme.

-Ça c'est ma grand-mère paternelle, Milena. Il y avait une vieille photo à la maison dont je me souviens à moitié. Je l'ai restitué avec un sort qui met les souvenirs sur papier. Les traits que j'avais oubliés je les ai comblés avec les miens car d'après mon père je lui ressemblais incroyablement.

-Et lui ? demanda Emma en montrant l'homme.

-J'y viens. J'ai cherché ma grand-mère dans les archives de Poudlard et je n'ai rien trouvé c'était une cracmol.

-Ce n'est pas ta mère qui était sorcière ? se rappela Zane. Je croyais que ton père était moldu…

-Il l'était. Ma grand-mère a été adoptée par les Lawrence qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, avant de se marier avec Richard Knightley, mon grand-père. Pas lui, montra-t-elle l'homme. D'après le compte que j'ai fait ils auraient à peu près le même âge si elle était toujours en vie.

-Tu tournes autour du pot, Etaine, déclara Anne, lâche le morceau.

La Fourchelang désigna le portrait de l'homme.

-Il vient d'un orphelinat, lui aussi, mais n'a pas été adopté.

-Certes, dit Anne qui ne comprenait pas. Tu as réussi à trouver des faux jumeaux et accessoirement ton grand-oncle. Il peut te tirer de l'orphelinat ?

Etaine eu un sourire qui ressemblait à moitié à une grimace.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Mais vous êtes parvenus à la même conclusion que moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Zane qui était un peu plus près de la vérité. Il était mangemort ?

-Pire, lâcha la Fourchelang, sachant qu'ils comprendraient de ce simple mot.

-Pire ? répéta Emma. Tu veux dire que… Oh !

La née-moldue se recula d'un bond. Etaine eu un sourire sinistre.

-Oui, c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

Anne lâcha un petit cri aigu.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Zane sans se reculer.

-Non, mais je vous ai déjà dit mes indices.

Son sourire se fit plus sinistre encore, si c'était possible.

-Ça explique pourquoi tout un tas de mangemorts paniquent en me voyant.


	16. La troisième tâche

Emma, la dernière du groupe dans l'ordre alphabétique, ressortit de la pièce.

-Alors ? demanda Anne.

-Ça s'est pas trop mal passé, déclara la née-moldue.

Mais Etaine l'avait tellement vu réviser qu'elle doutait qu'elle n'ait pas accompli ce qui était demandé à la perfection. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Swan que Zane essayait en vain de réconforter. L'hyperactif n'avait pas réussi le sortilège d'allégresse qu'il était censé effectuer. La Fourchelang, avec qui il était en binôme, avait feint un ravissement qu'elle n'éprouvait pas mais l'hyperactif doutait qu'elle ait convaincu Flitwick. Etaine, elle, trouvait que sa comédie en valait bien une autre.

Entendant une autre jérémiade la Fourchelang leva les yeux au ciel mais n'intervint pas. De toute manière la seule chose qui la tentait pour le moment était de lui jeter un sortilège de mutisme.

Trois mois avaient passé depuis qu'elle avait découvert la nature de son lien avec Voldemort et, si seuls Anne, Emma et Zane étaient au courant, les autres élèves de l'école étaient toujours un peu tendus avec elle, même s'ils avaient recommencé à lui parler. D'autant qu'elle ne s'était pas mise soudain à ensorceler tout le monde. Et que Rita Skeeter était passée à une autre victime, Hermione Granger, qui l'avait apparemment assez énervée. La Gryffondor avait dû passer une semaine les mains enveloppées de bandages après avoir ouverte une des lettres qu'on lui avait envoyée. Etaine avait été plus prudente et les avait toutes jetées au feu. Certaines avaient d'ailleurs provoquées des réactions étranges qui ne lui avaient pas fait regretter sa décision. Sauf quand la cheminée de la salle commune avait explosée et qu'elle avait dû la réparer en vitesse. Malheureusement la statue de Rowena Serdaigle avait pris un bout d'enduit et il semblait toujours à Etaine que son nez était légèrement tordu, même après réparation.

Revenant à la réalité elle vit que Swan s'était un peu calmé grâce à Emma qui lui racontait les déboires d'un des Poufsouffle auxquels elle avait assisté. Cela arracha un rire à l'hyperactif.

-De toute manière ça ne peut pas être pire que Rogue, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? ajouta Anne.

Swan frissonna. Il était sûr qu'il préférait amplement rater son examen de sortilège que de se retrouver de nouveau en présence du Maître des potions.

Etaine se souvenait très bien du jour où fabriquer des potions n'avaient plus suffit et où le professeur avait brusquement extériorisé son angoisse. La Marque des Ténèbres devait devenir de plus en plus visible pour qu'il perde ainsi le contrôle. Là où le Maître des potions aurait habituellement balancé un sarcasme au Poufsouffle qui s'était trompé de plante, il avait littéralement explosé et toute la classe s'était cachée du mieux qu'elle pouvait derrière ses chaudrons pendant que le malheureux subissait les foudres de l'ancien mangemort. La Fourchelang avait presque été tentée d'utiliser un sortilège de désillusion mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que toute la classe soit au courant qu'elle parvenait à exécuter ce sortilège. Elle s'était donc contentée de poursuivre sa préparation complexe sans tenir compte de la soudaine crise de nerf de Rogue.

-En parlant de Rogue, commença Anne et Etaine leva les yeux au ciel.

-Rogue rien, décréta la Fourchelang.

Elle n'avait jamais lâché la moindre bribe d'information quant à ses rapports avec le professeur de potion. Et comme elle ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait bien elle s'était repliée sur « pas de commentaire ». Ce qui n'empêchait pas la fille blonde de continuer ses interrogations.

-Pitié, roula des yeux la sang-pure, je vous ai vu hier soir.

-Hier soir ? répéta Etaine. Depuis quand est-ce que je possède le don d'ubiquité ?

- _Merde_ , siffla Saernel.

- _Non,_ corrigea la sorcière _putain de merde._

 _-Je ne vois pas la différence_.

Elle s'était rendue dans le bureau du Maître des potions la veille au soir pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle l'avait trouvé regardant fixement le fond d'un gobelet qu'il venait de vider. Et elle qui n'y connaissait rien en sentiments avait dû rassurer le professeur de potion qui en à ce moment semblait surtout cruellement seul face à son épreuve. Ce n'était plus le même discours qu'au début de l'année et Saernel avait prétendu qu'il empestait l'angoisse. Visiblement il craignait pour sa vie.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? demanda Swan.

La fille blonde eu un fin sourire et Etaine la foudroya du regard.

-Moi je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle comme le chat qui vient de manger le canari de la voisine, mais elle le tenait dans ses bras.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est en rapport au cours d'hier ? demanda Zane qui lui aussi se souvenait de la perte de contrôle de l'ancien mangemort.

Etaine jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle en s'arrêtant dans le couloir mais ils étaient seuls.

-Oui, habituellement il garde ses émotions par devers lui mais là il surcharge. D'où ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours d'hier.

-Ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi tu le tenais dans tes bras, s'entêta Anne.

-Rogue est plutôt froid normalement, remarqua Emma. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour qu'il perde ainsi le contrôle ?

Zane tourna son regard vers elle, appuyant sa question.

-Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Etaine soupira.

-Je crois que ça ne prendra plus très longtemps.

-Quoi ? demanda Swan.

La Fourchelang se tourna vers lui.

-La Marque des Ténèbres à la Coupe de quidditch, Fol Œil qui sort de sa retraite, Potter qui est inscrit contre son grès au tournoi, l'énervement de S tout cela est lié…

Zane la regarda. De tous il était peut-être celui qui décodait le mieux les signes. Et S était le pseudonyme qu'elle avait choisi quand elle parlait de Rogue en tant que mangemort. L'asiatique ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte sur la main d'Anne. Swan fut le seul à trouver à dire quelque chose :

-Hein ?

Emma commençait à expliquer ce qu'Etaine avait dévoilé à l'hyperactif tandis que la Fourchelang s'éloignait dans les couloirs. La troisième tâche était pour demain et elle avait le sentiment que tous se jouerais lors de cette épreuve.

* * *

Une fois de plus exemptés de cours grâce au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Anne, Zane, Emma, Etaine, Swan et exceptionnellement Luna se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch, en avance comme à leur habitude. Quant à Scott on ne l'avait plus revu en dehors des heures de cours et dans le dortoir pour les garçons. Mais depuis qu'il avait donné des informations à Rita Skeeter sur elle la détestation que les autres avaient pour lui ne semblait pas faiblir. Emma et Anne s'étaient même liguées pour lui hurler dessus que trahir aussi lâchement quelqu'un qui vous avez sauvé la vie ça ne se faisait pas. Le fan de quidditch s'en était ensuite pris à Zane comme celui-ci arrivait pour l'accuser de lui avoir « piqué » sa petite amie. Le ton de la fille blonde quand elle avait répliqué était d'une froideur absolue et il avait fait battre Scott en retraite. La sang-pure avait admis s'être inspiré d'elle lorsqu'elle était en colère et Etaine devait admettre que c'était assez impressionnant. Bref, le fan de quidditch avait compris qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu et était retourné vers les Gryffondor.

L'éloignement de Luna, lui aussi, semblait définitif. Mais elle ne s'était pas rapprochée de quelqu'un d'autre à part peut-être vaguement Ginny Weasley.

En pénétrant sur le terrain de quidditch les Serdaigle virent que le gazon habituellement impitoyablement rasé avait cédé la place à de vastes haies qui montaient à plus de six mètres de hauteur.

-Ils ont massacré le terrain, gémit Swan.

Ce qui donnait une assez bonne idée de la réaction qu'aurait eu Scott s'il avait encore été parmi eux. Même Anne et Zane semblaient vaguement indignée. Etaine s'en fichait.

-Ils le remettront surement en place une fois l'épreuve finie, assura Emma que ça n'affectait pas davantage. Il y aura toujours des matchs de quidditch.

-C'est un labyrinthe, murmura la Fourchelang.

Le propre de ces structures était de perdre les gens et ces haies les soustrayaient à la vue des spectateurs. Le pressentiment revint, avec plus de force.

-Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas besoin des juges pour cette épreuve, déclara Zane, se méprenant sur sa remarque. Le but de la dernière épreuve n'est pas de recevoir des points mais de s'emparer du trophée.

-Ça va se passer maintenant, murmura encore Etaine.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait déjà dit la veille.

-La raison pour laquelle le nom de Potter a été mis dans la Coupe de Feu, expliqua, surtout pour elle-même, la sorcière, ça va se passer maintenant.

-Vous venez ? cria Swan qui s'était déjà installé sur les plus hauts gradins.

-On arrive ! répondit Anne avant de se tourner vers la Fourchelang.

Mais la sorcière se dirigeait déjà vers l'hyperactif. Au moins la promesse du spectacle l'avait-elle distraite des résultats de ses examens.

Petit à petit la foule emplie les gradins, par vague. Etaine avait pris la place la plus près de la sortie. Alanguie sur le bois du banc, elle occupait deux places qu'elle savait que personne ne viendrait lui disputer. A moins de s'appeler Severus Rogue. Alors que les rangs étaient presque tous remplis, le professeur de potion surgit du couloir de distribution.

-Puis-je prendre cette place ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, répondit la Fourchelang en s'installant normalement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Anne mais, pour une fois, la sang-pure ne remarqua rien car trop occupée à converser avec Zane sur un sujet qui semblait la passionner.

-Je me demandais si vous assisteriez à cette tâche, déclara Etaine, ouvrant la conversation.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour que je vienne, répondit Rogue. Je n'ai donc eu que peu de choix.

Le professeur de potion effleura les écailles de Saernel qui avait sorti la tête de la chevelure de la sorcière pour le saluer. La vipère aimait bien le Maître des potions.

-Etait-ce un motif pour vous surveiller ou simplement se tenir informé ? demanda la Fourchelang en rencontrant ses yeux noirs inexpressifs.

C'était Luna qui s'était installée à côté d'elle et elle avait renversé la tête en arrière pour observer la forme des nuages. C'était, selon elle, un des meilleurs moyens de prédire l'avenir. Etaine trouvait que c'était une méthode digne des cours de Trelawney mais elle avait le mérite de la tenir entièrement occupée car la rêveuse se coupait entièrement du monde extérieur quand elle s'y essayait.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a une confiance absolue en moi, ce qui lui a déjà été reproché.

-Notamment par Fol Œil.

-En effet, acquiesça le professeur de potion.

-En quoi consiste précisément la tâche ? demanda Etaine en regardant Potter et Diggory – les deux champions ayant le plus de points – pénétrer dans le labyrinthe.

-C'est somme toute assez simple divers sortilèges et créatures ont été placés un peu partout et ils doivent se frayer un chemin jusqu'au centre du labyrinthe où se trouve le trophée. Celui-ci est un portoloin qui les ramènera ici.

-Quels types de sortilèges ? interrogea Etaine en se tournant vers lui tandis que le champion de Durmstrang entrait à son tour.

La conversation se poursuivit durant la majeur partie de l'épreuve qui, tout comme le lac, n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour les spectateurs. Il suffisait d'attendre l'arrivée fracassante du vainqueur du tournoi. De l'autre côté de Luna qui s'était endormie, Zane précisait l'heure tous les quarts, à la demande d'Emma. Anne somnolait sur l'épaule de l'asiatique et n'avait toujours pas repéré Rogue. Swan s'impatientait franchement et rongeait son frein en faisant des charades avec la née-moldue. La foule aussi montrait des signes de lassitude et commençait à s'agiter. Seule la conversation entre le Maître des potions et Etaine restait toujours aussi vive, ils avaient juste changé de sujet.

-Seul survivant de ce champ de bataille, je vois l'ombre qui rampe sur vos corps. Flammes ardentes que toi ! Les mots plus encore que moi peinent à te dépeindre. S'estompe la mémoire des temps passés. Et de toi je ne garde nulle trace.

-Grégoire de Sensay, quatorzième siècle, identifia le Maître des potions. Les masques se dressent, déclama-t-il, et dans le silence de l'aube commence l'illusion. Puissance que leur nom, conviction que leur parole. Et de leur cœur ils proclament le chaos. Esprits des temps anciens à jamais maudits, condamnés éternels à une sarabande perpétuelle.

-Toujours Sensay, déclara Etaine.

-En effet, répondit Rogue en rejetant la tête en arrière. Sa prose manque d'élégance mais c'est une référence en la matière.

-Disons plutôt, corrigea la Fourchelang, que c'est l'un des rares sorciers qui s'est adonné à la poésie dont les textes ont été conservés.

Le professeur de potion lâcha un petit rire.

-A toi, l'invita-t-il.

La sorcière ferma les yeux, réfléchissant.

-Lumière, ton nom est ombre, commença-t-elle, son don de conteur donnant aux paroles toute leur présence. Espoir parmi le noir. Ultime reste, pourtant tu attires toutes les convoitises. L'Honneur est ton nom qui est perverti par la masse. Fraction d'une éternité. Rose trop vite fanée. A toi on aspire mais l'on ne peut t'atteindre. Te voir, tel est un rêve que ne connaissent que ceux qui t'ont perdu. Combat constant, lutte perpétuelle. Et pourtant, devant l'impossible nul ne recule. Pour te revoir, un instant seulement. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant…

Rogue la regardait avec intérêt.

-Je ne connais pas, de qui est-ce ?

-Ester Bydhal, répondit Etaine, se demandant s'il allait reconnaître le nom de l'Archiviste.

-Bydhal, répéta le Maître des potions. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom… Où ?

Il s'interrompit brusquement, devenant livide.

-Professeur Rogue ? demanda la Fourchelang.

Il ne battit même pas des paupières. La sorcière posa une main sur son bras dont les muscles étaient contractés.

-Severus ? interrogea-t-elle, espérant le faire réagir par son prénom.

Elle ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis le bal de Noël. Le Maître des potions battit des paupières et remonta sa manche. Sur la chair pâle de son avant-bras gauche, le tatouage était à présent d'un gris sombre et ondulait avec force. Un serpent de fumée sortait d'une tête de mort aux angles durs, dessinant un huit qui s'entrelaçait à l'infini. Au moment où Etaine regardait la Marque des Ténèbres, celle-ci vira brusquement au noir profond. La Fourchelang vit les muscles de Rogue se tendre légèrement puis se décrisper.

-Il m'appelle, murmura l'ancien mangemort, si bas que la sorcière n'était pas sûre de l'avoir entendu.

- _Tu crois que c'est lié au fait que Potter soit en train d'effectuer l'une des tâches ?_ demanda la vipère qui avait de nouveau sortit la tête de sa chevelure.

Rogue sursauta. Il avait manifestement oublié sa présence que le sifflement de Saernel venait de lui rappeler. Son visage redevint alors tel qu'à l'habitude, quoiqu'un peu plus pâle et il se tourna vers elle. Sans son teint on aurait pu croire qu'il ne venait pas de savoir le retour de Voldemort.

-J'aurais besoin d'une diversion, murmura-t-il et elle comprit que c'était une demande.

Etaine le fixa un instant dans les yeux, hésitant à utiliser la légilimentie, puis prit sa décision.

-Vas-y, murmura-t-elle en se détournant de lui je m'en occupe.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le ciel où les nuages étaient revenus, annonçant une tempête. _Feudeymon._ Un trait de feu traversa les airs, attirant sur lui les regards. A côté d'elle Rogue se leva et disparut dans le couloir de distribution. Allait-il transplaner, rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou se rendre auprès de Dumbledore pour l'informer ?

Le trait de feu repartit de l'endroit où il avait disparu. Les spectateurs tournaient la tête pour le voir, s'interrogeant sur ce que c'était. Certains s'étaient même levés pour mieux le suivre des yeux. Le trait s'immobilisa au-dessus de la foule et y explosa comme le ferait un feu d'artifice.

- _Karkaroff est en train de s'éclipser_ , l'informa le serpent sur son épaule.

Etaine regarda vers la loge officielle où, à la lueur des flammèches qui retombaient en se consumant doucement, le directeur de Durmstrang s'esquivait vers la sortie. Il percuta alors une autre personne qui elle se précipitait vers le loge. La Fourchelang reconnut ses vêtements sombres et ses cheveux pendant autour de son visage. C'était Rogue. Karkaroff s'arrêta pour lui adresser quelques mots. La sorcière vit alors le professeur de potion dégainer sa baguette et lancer un sort à l'ancien mangemort avec une telle rapidité que celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de parer. Il saisit alors le directeur de Durmstrang par l'épaule et l'envoya balader dans les escaliers derrière la loge. Il s'approcha ensuite de Dumbledore et lui murmura à l'oreille des paroles dont on pouvait aisément déduire le sens. Le visage du vieil homme qui était comme tous les autres en train de suivre son _feudeymon_ se fit mortellement sérieux.

Des cris parmi les spectateurs la firent se reconcentrer sur sa réalisation. Les flammes qui étaient en train de se tendre vers la foule, avide de matière à consumer, se reformèrent en un gigantesque dragon de feu. Reconnaissant le Magyar à pointes que Potter avait affronté plutôt dans l'année, les spectateurs applaudirent, croyant à un encouragement au deuxième champion de Poudlard.


	17. La Tempête arrive

**Câlin ? Quel câlin ? Tu m'as fait une peur absolue, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompée de chapitre.**

Le visage parfaitement calme et serein, Etaine faisait bouger par de petits gestes sa baguette discrètement pointée vers le ciel orageux. Extérieurement on l'aurait dit aussi tranquille que ses camarades de Serdaigle qui observaient le spectacle, sauf Swan que le dragon excitait. Intérieurement elle avait le plus grand mal à maintenir le contrôle. C'était la première fois qu'elle invoquait un _feudeymon_ , feu de démons, et elle avait du mal à le maitriser. A chaque instant, les flammes sautaient joyeusement, cherchant quelque chose pour les alimenter. Comme la foule en dessous d'elles. En attendant le dragon de feu volait dans le ciel nocturne avec grâce, sa cohésion maintenue. La Fourchelang savait que si elle faiblissait ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde le _feudeymon_ lui échapperait et ce serait la panique et possiblement des morts.

Inconscients du danger, les spectateurs applaudissaient les prouesses du monstre de feu au-dessus d'eux. Ne se doutant pas du danger mortel qu'ils encouraient. Ni de celui que présentait Voldemort.

C'est à cet instant qu'apparurent soudain deux personnes tenant le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Etaine annula son _feudeymon_ pour se concentrer sur la scène. Quelque chose n'était pas normal elle le voyait, et les autres aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Swan.

Les deux silhouettes étaient à terre. La plus grande, celle de Diggory, était allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix, sa baguette à la main. L'autre était celle de Potter qui agrippait fermement le bras de l'autre champion de Poudlard d'une main, tenant de l'autre sa baguette et le Trophée des Trois Sorciers.

- _Le plus grand est mort_ , siffla Saernel. _Et l'autre en état de choc._

 _-_ Diggory est mort, répéta Etaine.

-Mort ? Diggory ? répéta Anne, plus fort.

D'autres l'entendirent et la rumeur se propagea. Diggory était mort. Dumbledore se laissa tomber à côté de Potter, suivit de près par Fudge, son inséparable chapeau vert dans les mains.

-Cédric ! hurla alors une voix tandis qu'un homme qui faisait partie des familles des champions se précipita.

Fol Œil s'approcha alors de son pas claudiquant et, le soutenant, emmena Potter pendant que l'homme étreignait Diggory en hurlant.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Dans la foule aussi d'autres criaient, certains s'agitaient, refusant l'évidence. Les Serdaigle, maintenant debout, parlaient entre eux mais Etaine ne les entendait pas. Elle était toujours calmement assise sur son banc, sans même regarder la scène qui se jouait en bas. Les cris l'incommodaient. C'était tout ce qui lui venait. La Fourchelang avait déjà vu la mort, cinq fois. Et l'un de ces décédés avait été son ami qu'elle avait vu tomber dans le vide pour s'écraser à terre, plusieurs mètres plus bas, sous ses yeux. Et Diggory ne lui était rien, contrairement à Kane.

- _Ainsi donc il est revenu_ , siffla-t-elle simplement à Saernel.

- _C'était prévisible_ , répondit la vipère. _Quel plan mettons-nous en place ?_

- _On dirait des fourmis qui s'agitent_ , murmura la Fourchelang en regardant la foule. _Je leur ressemble, et pourtant je me sens à des kilomètres d'eux…_

 _-Comme toujours. Ils n'ont pas vécu les mêmes épreuves que nous, ils y sont moins préparés._

 _-Et nous, nous savions son retour et savions que celui-ci serait marqué par la mort._

 _-Ce n'est qu'un début_ , siffla le serpent. _D'autres vont suivre. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il a laissé Potter en vie…_

 _-Je doute que ce soit volontaire_ , répondit Etaine. _De même que je doute qu'il soit sorti d'affaire._

 _-Pardon ?_ interrogea la vipère sans comprendre.

- _Tu sais pourtant tout ce que je sais, Saernel. Quelqu'un a mis le nom de Potter dans la Coupe de Feu dans le but de l'amener à Voldemort. Et je pense que ce quelqu'un est toujours là._

 _-Il est parti avec Fol Œil, il ne peut rien lui arriver_ , se rassura le serpent.

- _Il est étrange que de nous deux ce soit toi qui y accorde le plus d'importance_ , murmura la Fourchelang. _Après tout, c'est moi l'humaine…_

 _-Parce que tu t'en moques ?_

 _-Que peut me faire la mort d'un étranger ?_

* * *

Fudge sortit de l'infirmerie, faisant claquer l'une des portes contre le mur. Manifestement furieux, il s'éloigna sans la voir.

- _Il a peur_ , siffla la vipère.

- _Espérons qu'il fera le bon choix_ , formula la sorcière en le regardant s'éloigner à grands pas. _Mais j'en doute. On préfère être aveugle._

 _-Tu crois qu'il niera ? Ce serait fou…_

 _-Tu sous-estimes les humains ils sont sans limites dans leur inconséquence comme dans leur quête de destruction…_

 _-Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu envisages les choses. Pourquoi toujours penser au pire ?_

 _-Parce qu'il peut se produire. Et ce dont on se doute est moins douloureux que ce que l'on ignore. Maintenant que Voldemort est de retour le pire pourrait être la norme._

Le serpent allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant le passage au Maître des potions qui avait le même teint pâle que lorsque la Marque des Ténèbres l'avait brûlé.

-Professeur Rogue, appela la Fourchelang en sortant de l'ombre où elle s'était dissimulée.

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle.

-Etaine. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tes questions, dit-il avec douceur, comme pour s'excuser de la dureté de ses paroles.

-Je sais où vous devez aller, répondit la sorcière en s'avançant vers lui. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour vous, professeur.

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de Rogue quand elle s'arrêta à deux pas de lui. Certains auraient pensés, Anne la première, qu'il était étrange de voir un enseignant et son élève se tenir ainsi dans un couloir désert. Mais cela ne gênait pas Etaine qui connaissait le Maître des potions mieux que même la sang-pure ne l'avait supposé.

-Je préférerais Severus, murmura-t-il, puisque mon nom semble vous venir de plus en plus souvent.

-Je vous remercie, Severus, ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation. Je sais que ça à l'air ridicule, mais essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer, s'il vous plaît… Vous êtes un peu comme mon père, pour moi.

Rogue referma ses bras autour d'elle, lui rendant son étreinte.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit-il en un murmure. Je tiens à la vie.

Etaine se contenta de poser la tête sur son épaule sans répondre, comme quelques jours plutôt sauf que c'était elle qui avait besoin de se faire rassurer maintenant.

-Je dois y aller, murmura Rogue après quelques minutes de silence.

-Je sais.

La Fourchelang relâcha son étreinte et quitta le couloir sans un regard en arrière. Seul Saernel retourna la tête pour voir l'air de soudaine détermination sur le visage du professeur de potion. Le serpent n'en dit rien à son amie, revenant à leur conversation précédente.

* * *

Assise à la table des Serdaigle, Etaine leva les yeux avec les autres pour voir que Dumbledore semblait vouloir faire un discours. C'était le repas de fin d'année et au lieu des banderoles aux couleurs de la maison Serdaigle qui auraient dû orner la Grande Salle il n'y avait que des rideaux noirs, en signe de deuil. La Fourchelang trouvait cela exagéré mais elle n'en avait sagement rien dit, de peur de faire transparaître que cela ne l'affectait d'aucune manière. Cette absence de sentiment la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, surtout quand elle voyait Emma, toujours empathique, qui semblait bouleversée. Zane tenait également sa petite amie un peu plus serrée contre lui et même Swan était plus calme qu'à l'habitude. Avec les années il s'améliorait mais lui aussi portait le deuil du champion qu'il avait soutenu. Elle aurait pu dire de Luna que c'était la seule qui n'avait pas changée mais c'était faux : elle était plus mystérieuse encore qu'à l'habitude et avait laissé tomber les boucles d'oreilles radis pour ce dernier repas. Mais de tous, Potter était peut-être le plus affecté. C'était le premier repas où il quittait l'infirmerie pour se joindre au reste de l'école, entouré de ses amis qui éloignaient les importuns mais ne lui épargnaient pas les regards suspicieux ou même mauvais dans le cas des Serpentard.

Dumbledore commença son discours, rendant hommage à Diggory. Puis il annonça ce qui n'allait certainement pas plaire à Fudge :

-Je crois que vous méritez tous de savoir comment est mort Cédric Diggory. Le ministère ne voulait pas que je vous le dise et certains de vos parents ne seront pas d'accord non plus. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'y croiront pas ou qu'ils penseront que vous êtes trop jeunes pour savoir ce genre de chose. Mais je pense quant à moi que de dire qu'il est mort suite à un accident serait une insulte à sa mémoire. Cédric Diggory a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort.

Les habituelles exclamations et bruits de terreur s'élevèrent à la mention du nom du seigneur des Ténèbres. Son grand-oncle. Ça ne faisait aucune différence, se ressaisit Etaine.

-L'aptitude de Voldemort à semer la discorde parmi ses ennemis est extrême, poursuivait le directeur de Poudlard. Nous ne pourrons faire face à cette menace qu'en restant unis.

Son regard balaya l'assemblée, y compris les Serpentard qui ne semblaient pas se sentir très concernés.

-En attendant honorons la mémoire d'un garçon courageux, loyal et honnête qui nous a quittés trop tôt. A Cédric Diggory, termina-t-il en levant son verre.

La Grande Salle entière reprit son toast et Etaine répéta ces mots vides de sens pour elle, rendant quand même un hommage silencieux à celui que dépeignait le vieil homme.

Puis les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la pièce en silence. Sauf les Serpentard dont, parmi les plus joyeux, Malefoy. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Lloyd qui paraissait misérable. Elle avait appris par les journaux, peu après qu'il ait parlé d'elle à Rita Skeeter, que son père avait été limogé de son poste suite à ce qu'elle supposait être une intervention des mangemorts. De même il arborait aujourd'hui une large coupure à la joue droite. Rejeté de sa maison le Serpentard avait payé cher sa petite vengeance envers elle.

Son attention se tourna vers autre chose. Le professeur de potion, l'air aussi revêche qu'à l'habitude, était de retour à sa place après une semaine d'absence. Il laissait ses élèves regagner seuls les sous-sols où se trouvait leur salle commune. Son regard croisa un instant celui d'Etaine, lui faisant comprendre qu'il désirait lui parler. La sorcière le fixa un bref instant avant de se détourner et de suivre le flot des élèves hors de la Grande Salle. Dans le hall elle se laissa distancer et s'arrêta près d'un mur pour refaire ses lacets, le temps que les derniers élèves quittent la pièce. Un groupe de Poufsouffle de septième année la dépassa et la rumeur de leurs conversations s'éloigna enfin. Tous les groupes avaient la même interrogation, en fait : Dumbledore pouvait-il dire vrai ? Certains acceptaient les dires de celui qui avait toujours été le leader de la lutte contre Voldemort. D'autres refusaient tout net son explication. Comme l'avait fait la Gazette du Sorcier. Le ministère avait publié dès le lendemain un démenti qui avait rassuré la communauté magique plutôt que de prendre des mesures pour sa protection.

-Etaine, dit simplement le professeur de potion.

-Vous souhaitiez me parler, je crois ? demanda la Fourchelang par pure politesse.

-Pas ici, murmura-t-il et il l'invita d'un geste à le suivre.

A la surprise de la sorcière ils ne prirent pas la direction des cachots mais celle du parc. La main d'Etaine se referma instinctivement sur sa baguette. Certes, le premier geste qu'avait eu l'ancien mangemort quand la Marque l'avait brûlée avait été de prévenir Dumbledore mais si Voldemort lui avait promis son pardon en échange de l'amener à lui ? Ou simplement de l'éliminer ? La Fourchelang se savait de taille à représenter une menace si elle se mettait dans l'idée d'aller contre quelque chose. Et elle l'avait déjà prouvé avec les Serpentard et Terry.

- _Il ne va pas t'attaquer_ , siffla Saernel. _Il veut juste s'assurer de pouvoir te parler sans témoins, je crois._

 _-Entre croire et être sûr il y a une différence. Et il est rapide._

Rogue s'arrêta à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et se tourna vers elle.

-Comme tu l'as deviné, commença-t-il après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, je suis allé rejoindre les mangemorts.

-A la demande de Dumbledore, compléta Etaine. Et si vous êtes encore là c'est parce que vous avez réussi à le convaincre que malgré toutes ces années où vous ne l'avez pas cherché vous lui êtes resté fidèle.

Le Maître des potions acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-On croirait une accusation, remarqua-t-il.

-Une constatation, rectifia la Fourchelang. De quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ?

-Tu dois comprendre que je vais devoir retourner régulièrement parmi les autres mangemorts, à présent. Tout comme il est possible qu'ils se rendent chez moi.

-Le projet du Seigneur des Ténèbres est donc de me faire tuer pour que vous vouliez m'éloigner ? demanda la sorcière avec un calme qu'elle n'éprouvait pas.

Mais rien ne se refléta sur son visage lisse et seule la vipère le sentit.

-Il ignore encore ton existence, majoritairement parce qu'aucun mangemort ne sait comment aborder la question. Mais il n'est plus sûr pour toi que tu passes l'été chez moi. J'ai pris d'autres dispositions, assura-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la parole.

-Lesquelles ? demanda Etaine, penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Dès l'annonce du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Rogue, Dumbledore a décidé de reformer l'Ordre du Phénix, l'association qu'il avait mise en place pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains d'entre eux sont parents d'élèves de Poudlard qui séjourneront au quartier général, cet été. J'aimerais que tu te joignes à eux.

-Pour faire accepter cela à Dumbledore, demanda Etaine en rencontrant son regard sombre, vous avez dû lui révéler que c'est chez vous que je passais habituellement l'été ?

-Oui, reconnut Rogue.

La Fourchelang laissa passer quelques instants de silence.

-Je vous remercie pour les dispositions que vous avez prises pour moi, Severus, déclara-t-elle finalement avec un sourire reconnaissant. Comment dois-je procéder pour les rejoindre ?

* * *

Le Poudlard Express approchait de Londres. Installée contre une fenêtre, elle regardait Anne, Zane, Swan et Emma discuter. Il avait toujours été pour eux une tradition de faire le voyage avec tous ceux de leur année mais cette fois Scott et Luna manquaient à l'appel. Encore une chose qui volait en éclat. Durant la majorité du trajet ils avaient discuté de tout, sauf du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de ce qui en avait résulté. Finalement, ne pouvant continuer à tourner autour du pot plus longtemps, ils s'étaient tu. Pour rompre le silence dérangeant, Zane avait sorti un jeu d'échec et disputé une partie contre Etaine. La Fourchelang l'avait battu à plat de couture avec une stratégie suicidaire et une férocité incroyable. Devant cette technique de jeu, l'asiatique avait décidé de ne pas prendre une revanche et la conversation avait doucement commencé à reprendre sur l'endroit où ils passeraient les vacances.

Le train arriva enfin à la gare où il s'arrêta. Les Serdaigle se souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances avant de quitter le compartiment pour se répartir sur le quai. Une fois que les autres eurent quitté le wagon, Etaine se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte, jetant un dernier regard derrière elle. Elle rangea le retourneur de temps qu'elle avait tenu pendant la dernière partie du voyage et quitta le train, les mains dans ses poches. Un sortilège lui avait permis de glisser sa valise dans sa poche de nombreuses années avant. Il y avait encore quelques familles sur le quai et la Fourchelang resta immobile sur la dernière marche du wagon jusqu'à ce que Saernel repère ceux qu'ils devaient rejoindre. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle laissa derrière elle le Poudlard Express qui la ramènerait chez elle à la fin de l'été et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la famille de rouquins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ici, maman ? demanda Ronald Weasley.

-Quelqu'un devait nous rejoindre, expliqua sa mère, une femme un peu replète.

-Mes excuses, déclara la sorcière et s'arrêtant près d'eux. Je suis en retard.

-C'est très bien, assura Mme Weasley. Nous allons pouvoir y aller. Tu as tes bagages avec toi ? George peut t'aider si tu veux, offrit-elle.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Etaine.

Les deux jumeaux roux et Ginny avec lesquels elle avait fait son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express ramassèrent leurs valises.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Mme Weasley.

-Je suis Etaine, répondit la Fourchelang au moment où un fort vent se levait, balayant le quai.

 **Je n'aime jamais mes derniers chapitres mais il faut bien trouver quelque chose à King Cross pour clôturer. C'est donc la fin du tome 3, le plus court (bizarrement c'est celui qui a le plus de reviews). Les suivants ont tous plus de vingt chapitres. J'ai coupé le septième tome d'HP en deux juste avant Halloween sinon il était beaucoup trop long. Et je n'ai pas écrit depuis. Et je ne sais pas comment terminer une note de bas de page.**

 **Bref, le début du tome 4,** ** _Au seuil de la nuit_** **, paraît la semaine prochaine. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là.**


End file.
